Midnight And Silver
by LawlietLover8
Summary: Kaka/Sasu! Side Gaa/Naru! Team 7 sets out on a mission to Suna. On the way they encounter random thieves, someone going blind and a little love. Will they ever get back to Konoha all safe and sound? WARNING! YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I would be really really rich, so although I wished I owned Naruto, all I own is this little story here… a.k.a. I'm broke…_

_

* * *

_

_Terror washed through Sasuke, as he huddled against the wall, his hand in Naruto's, as the two of them stared in horror at the door. Sakura ran towards them, from down the hall, and huddled against Naruto, joining the frightened. The front door shook, as someone outside beat against it, yelling, frightening the three teens. "Leave us alone!", Sasuke yelled._

_The stranger was about to come through the door, and Sasuke ran towards it, locking the padlock just in time. But the lock got stuck, and Sasuke had to unlock it and relock it in a flash, his heart pounding like crazy. He looked over at the others, as he leaned his back against the door. The stranger began beating at the windows again, as Sasuke ran back to his friends, holding onto them for dear life. _

_Naruto became brave, and he went to the door, and opened it, to face the stranger. "Naruto, no!", Sasuke yelled, angry at his best friend. _

_The stranger grabbed Naruto by his hand, before looking over at Sasuke and Sakura, his face covered by a black fog, unable to be seen. He dragged Naruto away, the door slamming shut, as Sakura suddenly disappeared. _

_Itachi suddenly appeared, and Sasuke threw his arms around his brothers neck, hugging him for dear life. Sasuke then separated from his brother and went down the hall, gathering up all of his stuff. He packed his stuff away, as Itachi moved throughout the apartment, helping him to pack. Once all of their stuff was packed away, Itachi turned to Sasuke who walked in the room, carrying a hair dryer, which he packed away in a box._

"_Alright, I have to work. We'll leave when I get back", Itachi said, as he suddenly appeared in a work uniform._

"_No! Why can't we go now?", Sasuke pleaded._

"_Because I have to go work. What's your problem, little brother?", Itachi asked._

"_I just wanna leave! Let's just go!", Sasuke demanded, his eyes tearing up._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke jerked awake, his eyes snapping open, as he stared at the wall next to his bed. The sun shone through his open window, highlighting his raven hair, coloring it a blue black. He slept over his covers in the black shorts, shirtless. His duck butt styled hair was sticking up, even more than usual, along with his long bangs.

The wall seemed pretty interesting, as Sasuke stared at it, trying to make sense of the weird dream. Who was the stranger? Why did he take Naruto of all people? Sasuke had a funny feeling in him that partly wished that it had been him who the stranger would have taken, instead. But that thought didn't really make sense to him. Why would he want to go with the stranger? You could make it out to be that he would have wanted to save Naruto, but it didn't really feel that way… Especially, lately with how scornful he had been feeling towards the Kyuubi vessel… But he didn't really want to think about that. He was tired of thinking about that.

And why was Itachi in his dream? Sure, now that his brother was dead he regretted his hatred towards his brother, but that didn't mean he should have warm, fuzzy, brotherly dreams about him.

Sasuke sighed, pushing the dream to the back of his mind, as he mentally prepared for another agonizing day of training with his team. After Itachi's death Sasuke had abandoned Orochimaru and Sound, to rejoin his old team. After a year in custody, two years of house arrest, and hours of community service, he was free to roam Konoha again. It was now four years after he had rejoined Konoha, and now twenty years old. He was back training with his old team, and things were partially the same as they had been.

His old team members had barely changed, yet they had changed so much. Sakura had long lost her old, fangirl crush on him, and was currently dating Lee. She was well on her way to becoming the next Tsunade, and had even started joining Tsunade in her drinking games. But although she was stronger and tougher, she had grown a little more softer side for others, especially Naruto. During their fight to bring Sasuke back, Sakura had stopped bullying Naruto, and had practically adopted him as her brother. The two had tried dating once a few years back, but it hadn't lasted long.

Naruto had matured some, but he still maintained his immature blond self. His pranks had quieted down, but you could still see one every once in awhile. He was taller than Sasuke now, and still paraded around in his favorite orange jumpsuit. After failing with his relationship with Sakura, he had given up on her and went on a sort of relationship journey. He went out Hinata, before finding out that he preferred the boys and went out with Neji. After a long time with Neji, Naruto had a short thing with Shino and was currently single, just hanging around. He went away nearly every year with Naruto, and came back with the craziest stories that left Konoha laughing for weeks.

Kakashi was practically the same, except for a few differences. Of course he still hid his face from the world, except one visible eye. He still read that same Icha Icha book, even though it amazed his students how he could still be reading it after all of these years. At age thirty-two the man was still, surprisingly, unwed, his love life a complete mystery to all, just as much as his face. Kakashi held a special place in the raven-haired Uchiha's heart now. At first he had tried to deny it, but now he just accepted it. Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Hatake Kakashi, and Sasuke had been aware of it for over a year now. For actually how long he had been in love with the man was unclear to him, though.

That very same love was what Sasuke had been agonizing over for past year, making team meetings and missions unbearable. Especially when Sasuke had decided to give up on Kakashi, upon finding how buddy buddy Naruto and Kakashi had been lately, sending poor Sasuke into depression.

Sasuke groaned, as he rubbed his forehead, sitting up in bed. God, like sucked… He got out of bed, and took a shower. Once out of the shower, he fished a clean shirt and clean pair of black shirts out of his closet, and he dressed, before taming his hair - or at least taming it as it usually was. Sasuke grabbed his weapons pouch, and put it on. He grabbed some breakfast from his kitchen, before leaving the house.

Sasuke walked through Konoha, on his way towards the bridge, as he thought off in his own little world, as he crossed his arms. He groaned mentally… If there were any Gods up in the sky then they would cancel his meeting with his team. Sasuke neared the bridge, and he stopped suddenly, as he stared at it in hesitation. He had the sudden overwhelming feeling to run away. Sasuke stood there for a few minutes just staring at the bridge, trying to decide whether to run or not. He groaned, rubbing his forehead, as he bit viciously at his lip. Sasuke looked at the bridge again, before sighing his mind already made.

Sasuke turned away from the bridge, ready to run away, before he heard a voice he _really_ didn't wanna hear right now. "Hey, Teme!", Naruto yelled, cheerfully.

"Hn", Sasuke muttered, as he looked up. Naruto ran up to him, and stopped, his arms behind his head.

"Whatcha doin', Teme?", Naruto asked. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname Naruto always christened him.

"Going home", Sasuke mumbled, passing Naruto.

"No way! You never miss a meeting!", Naruto exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock.

"Well, I am now", Sasuke said, shortly, as he continued walking.

Naruto suddenly ran up, and began walking backwards in front of Sasuke, annoying the raven further. "What's up? You aren't sick are you!?", Naruto asked, worriedly. He forced Sasuke to stop walking, by jumping forward, and putting his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"What are you doing, Dobe?", Sasuke asked, his eye twitching.

"Checking your temperature, Teme. Seriously! And you call _me_ the dobe!", Naruto laughed.

Sasuke growled, and slapped Naruto's hand away, while pushing Naruto out of his way. He crossed his arms, as he began walking away again. He didn't want to deal with Naruto's… 'Narutoness' today. It was pathetic enough that he was willing to miss a meeting just to avoid Kakashi and the others. "Teme! Don't think you're going to get rid of me just like that!", Naruto yelled, as he ran after Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at him, glancing from his peripheral vision, before he took off in a run, away from his best friend.

Sasuke jumped onto a roof of a building, and began running over the roof's of Konoha, trying to get away from the blond baka, before he committed homicide. He didn't really think him killing Naruto would sit very well with the village. Maybe in his dreams, but in real life he was out of luck. He figured that out after Itachi betrayed him.

Sasuke was broken out of his thoughts when he done a very un-Uchiha like move, tripped over a roof tile, and fell off a house. Luckily, he managed to catch himself in a tree, but it was enough for Naruto to catch up with him, as Naruto landed on the tree branch in front of him, and began yelling at him. "What's your problem, Teme! I was only trying to help you!", Naruto yelled, balling his fists together, "You didn't have to run away from me! Are you sure nothing crawled up your ass and died!?"

"_Shut up_, Dobe", Sasuke growled at him. He grabbed Naruto's shirt by the collar, and lifted Naruto up, before throwing him out of the tree.

Sasuke jumped up onto the roof of the house he had fallen off of, before running away again. "Teme!", he heard Naruto yell, before a gust of air fell against Sasuke. He quickly jumped to the side as Naruto, kunai in hand, rushed past him, missing him. Sasuke smirked, and punched Naruto in the stomach, when he turned to hit Sasuke again.

Naruto growled, showing off his elongated canines, as he charged towards Sasuke, and punched him in the face, the two of them falling off the house together, and landing on the street. Both jumped up, facing each other, challengingly. Sasuke nose began bleeding, and Naruto was a little out of breath from Sasuke's punch, but both were willing to continue the fight, rivals and best friends as always.

Sasuke whipped a few kunai out of his pouch, throwing two at Naruto, which he skillfully dodged, before Sasuke charged at him, with another kunai. Sasuke slashed at Naruto, who continued dodging him, before Sasuke managed to cut him on his arm, tearing a little into his orange jumpsuit. Naruto jumped away, and formed the hand signs for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Ten copies of Naruto appeared, and jumped at Sasuke, who threw his kunai at one, popping it, before fighting with his hands with the others, popping them all.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, all of his clones gone, only to find Naruto gone. Not a second later, Sasuke found his face meeting the ground, his hands behind his back, and a foot he wanted to burn on his back, holding him down. "Wow, Sasuke! You're really off today, aren't you!", Naruto said, amazed.

Sasuke growled, as he struggled under Naruto's hold, before giving up, with a sigh. "Honestly, Dobe. Why do you always have to make my life hell?", he asked, solemnly.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?", Naruto asked, his eyes wide, worried.

"You always make it so _damn_ hard for me. Why can't you just leave me alone?", Sasuke asked, annoyed, since his other point didn't come across.

"Cause you're my friend!", Naruto declared, proudly, before he sighed, looking sad, "Besides, we've already went down this road when you left us… I don't want you to leave us again"

Sasuke looked sideways, up at Naruto, before sighing as he looked down at the ground, which wasn't hard seeing it was _right_ there. "I'm not gonna leave again, Dobe. I've told you a million times. Why would I leave, when my one mission in life is over?", Sasuke reasoned.

"Oh… yeah", Naruto said, awkwardly. He let go of Sasuke, and plumped down onto the ground next to his raven-haired friend, looking serious. Sasuke rubbed his forehead, as he sat up. "Hey, Sasuke", Naruto said, his tone as serious as he looked.

"What is it?", Sasuke asked, as he blew his bangs out of his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Well, I was just wonderin', now that Itachi's dead, what are you gonna do? I mean, that was your mission in life, after all", Naruto wondered.

Sasuke frowned, as he looked up at the sky, the clouds changing into memories of the past. He used to look to the past, to change his future and kill Itachi, but now that his brother was dead… all he thought about was the future. He so desperately wanted to revive his clan, but a small part of him didn't want to. Plus, there was the whole him loving Kakashi thing that would undoubtedly make it difficult. He sighed, and rubbed his forehead some more. "I guess… I just want to live", Sasuke said, honestly.

Sasuke stared up at the sky for another thoughtful moment, before he looked at Naruto, who had previously been staring at him, apparently. Naruto blushed and squeaked, before he jumped up, offering his hand to Sasuke. "We should get to the bridge before Sakura calls the old hag, worried about us", Naruto joked. Sasuke smiled at his friend and gave him his hand, as Naruto helped him up. It may have been Sasuke's imagination, but he could have sworn that Naruto caressed his palm, before letting go of it, but Sasuke dismissed the thought. Sasuke crossed his arms, scowling, as he followed Naruto back to the bridge. He couldn't believe that Naruto had ruined his plans… _again._ The fucking gods hated him.

At the bridge, Sakura, who was standing in the middle of it, turned and smiled at the two of them. "Hi, Naruto! Hi, Sasuke!", she said, as she ran up to Naruto. Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear, who glanced nervously at Sasuke, as she done so. Sasuke ignored them though, and went over to the bridge's rail, to lean on it.

The hardest part of his day was over now - or one the hardest parts. Deciding whether or not to actually show always challenged him, as his head and heart battled ruthlessly against each other. Once he was at the bridge, his decision made, all he ever had to deal with after that was everything Kakashi related. Day after day he spent in hell, at the team meetings and on missions. Being around Kakashi and knowing that he would _never him_ was just as worse as him dying. Sasuke favored the former though, relishing in the fact that he could at least see Kakashi.

Sasuke and his teammates waited around for the usual few hours, all of them once again wondering _why_ in the hell did they ever come at the time Kakashi said, knowing he wouldn't be along for a very long time. At one point, Naruto growled, from where he sat on the bridge. "you think he could show up _early_ for once", he grumbled.

"_Shut up_, Dobe", Sasuke snapped at him. Having to wait around for Kakashi, was making him edgy. He didn't Naruto's incessant whining.

Naruto whined, and suddenly became silent. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows when Naruto didn't argue with him. He turned his head and examined Naruto, who very obviously looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke blinked his eyes, as Naruto sat quietly, radiating an angel-like aura. Sasuke looked around, looking for any other signs of the apocalypse, before looking at his friend again, raising his eyebrows. He then looked at Sakura, who was glancing from him to Naruto, this mischievous glint in her eye. Sasuke mentally sighed, giving up on trying to figure out what was going on.

Thirty minutes later, the familiar poof of Kakashi appearing, was heard. Sasuke purposefully looked down at the bridge, as he turned around, to lean back on the bridge's rail. "You're _late_!", Naruto and Sakura promptly yelled at their elder.

"I was on my way here, when I noticed a strange rabbit. So I followed him down a hole, where -", Kakashi said, waving his usual, useless tale.

"_Liar_!", Naruto and Sakura both yelled.

Sasuke tuned out for a minute, as he just listened to the sound of Kakashi's voice. It always seemed to calm him in a way that used to grate on his nerves. Now it just tortured him, with one of the man's many beauties. "_Teme!_ Wake up!", Naruto yelled, in his face.

Sasuke blinked, before he looked up at Naruto, who was now standing in front of him. "Hn?", he asked.

"_Teme_! Stay out of the clouds!", Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke glared at him, scowling. "Just tell me what you want, _Dobe_", he said, as calmly as he could.

"He _wants _you to join the team, Sasuke", Kakashi said, lazily, "because, in case you haven't noticed, we're ready to start training"

Kakashi's voice sent delicious shivers down Sasuke's spine, as he forced himself to remain calm. He looked from Naruto to Sakura, glancing at them, before he crossed his arms and walked off the bridge, completely ignoring Kakashi. He walked to the training grounds, as Naruto and Sakura walked on either side of him. Sasuke was burning to acknowledge Kakashi, who was walking behind the three of them, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

At the training grounds, Sasuke stopped and pointed his eyes at the ground, as he looked at his teammates from the corner of his eye. Naruto stopped, next to Sakura, as the two of them turned to look at Kakashi. Sasuke turned his head a little, to fully look at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. The pervert had his face hidden behind his favorite copy of Icha Icha Paradise, as he stopped walking, before he snapped his book shut and put it away in his weapons pouch. Sasuke watched his movements, memorizing everything. Kakashi looked up, his visible eye flickering over his teammates, before they landed on Sasuke. Sasuke quickly looked away, blushing, his heart pounding like crazy.

"So, what are we doing today, Sensei!", Naruto asked, enthusiastically.

"I'm not your sensei anymore, Naruto", Kakashi said, lazily.

"I know. But your so old it's hard not to call you Sensei, Sensei!", Naruto said.

Sasuke growled, mentally, angry at how Naruto was insulting his love. "Don't be such a baka, Dobe. Just because he has silver hair, doesn't mean he's old. It just means he's unique", Sasuke said, not able to stop himself, as he, in his own way, complimented Kakashi.

"Why, thank you… Sasuke", Kakashi said. Sasuke turned his head a little to the side, something in Kakashi's voice making his heart flutter a little.

Naruto whined, and suddenly flung himself on Sasuke, hugging him from behind, his arms tightly wrapped around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke! Why can't you say such nice things about me! We're _friends_!", he whined.

Sasuke glared, as he tried to get Naruto off of him. "Get _off_ me, _Dobe_", he growled. He heard Sakura giggled, and looked over his and Naruto's shoulders, to glare at her. He was about to glare at her to help him, when he felt a hand on his hair. Sasuke looked up at his hair, and saw a gloved hand. His heart clenched tightly, as he realized who the hand belonged to. Kakashi chuckled, as he leaned down close to Sasuke's face, forcing Sasuke to look up at him. "Naruto can't help it Sasuke. You look so cuddly and cute", Kakashi told him.

Sasuke blushed like a strawberry, before realizing exactly what he had said. He glared murder at the ground. "I'm not _cute_", Sasuke said, venomously. _Gods_ how he hated the word 'cute'. No matter how many people told him that he was cute, he was _dead_ set on the 'fact' that he was _not_ cut. (Which we all know is _such_ a lie, even if he denies it). He heard Kakashi chuckle more, before he moved away.

Sasuke paid attention this time, as Kakashi spoke, although he kept his eyes on the ground. "Before we train, I should let you know that we have a mission tomorrow. We will be traveling to Suna, to give a message to the Kazekage", Kakashi told them.

"Why can't the old hag just send the message some other way?", Naruto asked, whining, as he pulled on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke growled, as he suddenly remembered that Naruto was clutching onto him like a parasite. He pushed Naruto off of him, and crossed his arms, glaring at a spot a few feet away from Kakashi's feet.

"Because, Naruto, the Kazekage specifically asked us to deliver it", Kakashi said, lazily, and Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eye, that his fingers twitched a little. That was usually the sign when Kakashi was growing bored, and itched to bury himself in his perverted book, again.

"That's because Gaara trusts Naruto so much, and believes in him", Sakura said, matter of fact, her voice fond.

Of course, Gaara believed and trusted Naruto. He had for years, and now after everything Gaara had been through, Sasuke could see the love that shone through his eyes when he gazed upon Naruto. Naruto, being as oblivious as he was never saw anything, and thought all of the attention that Gaara doted upon him was purely out of friendship. Sasuke snorted mentally. As if anything Gaara done was purely for 'friendship'… right.

"Anyways, I'll stop by the Hokage's office and retrieve the mission and meet all of you at the gates, early in the morning, alright?", Kakashi asked, his voice light and cheery.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he heard his other teammates growl. "Like you'll _actually _be there in the morning!", Sakura and Naruto both yelled at him.

"Whatever could mean?", Kakashi asked, innocently, or at least half of his voice did. Sasuke could hear the half of his voice sound mischievous. He just loved playing with the other two so much, well that's what he used to think. Now the jealous tremors in Sasuke growled at him that it was _Naruto_ he just loved playing with. He, without meaning to, actually growled in real life.

"Uhh, Sasuke? Are you okay?", Sakura asked, cautiously.

Sasuke looked up at his teammates, effectively avoiding Kakashi's face, as he glared at them. "I'm _fine_. Can we just start training, already?", he asked, annoyed.

* * *

Hello, all who ready! If you liked this chapter of my first multi-chaptered fic, _please_ review! It'll help my fragile ego, and make me feel better about writing. You don't have to though! So don't feel pressured! Anyways, not really sure how many chapters I'm going to shell out on this, but there are going to be a few. The next chapter will be from Kakashi's view, then back to Sasu-Chan's view. So, all who read and review, ENJOY!!! Aishiteru!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, well publishing the first chapter was a complete __nightmare_!!! I had major problems with my internet, which nearly sent me into a spiraling depression… Anyways, here's the second chapter, from Kakashi's POV. I sincerely hope it isn't OOC, because I _hate_ OOC myself. So, please write me if it is, please! Oh! And sorry for the errors in the first chapter! I will be _much_ more careful with proofreading before publishing.

* * *

The morning sun shined brightly down on Kakashi, as he groaned and turned over, burying his face into his pillow. Mornings were for the demons… Hmm, that might be a nice excuse for his teammates. Kakashi turned back over, onto his back, his face maskless, his unexpectedly handsome face exposed to the world. He thought over his past excuses, before thinking over his newest one. It could possibly convince Naruto and Sakura, but he knew it wouldn't fool Sasuke, who was as intelligent as ever. Hmm, maybe he should think of another excuse? It was always good to have a backup, after all.

After a few minutes of intense thinking, Kakashi sat up and stretched, yawning. Mornings weren't really all that bad, but if his ex-students ever found out, then he would severely deny everything - especially the real reason why he was always late. It wasn't his fault that he liked to wonder around town, aimlessly, reading his favorite Icha Icha novels. But he seriously doubted that Naruto and Sakura would let him live after finding out the truth. Those two sure had short tempers, tempers which involved Sakura's destructive fists and Naruto's whining voice. Both were a bad combination.

Kakashi got out of bed, and dressed in his Jounin outfit, before he put on his mask and his hitai-ate, pulling it down over his Sharingan eye. He quickly grabbed his favorite copy of Icha Icha Paradise and left his apartment, opening to where he left off last night. Kakashi read, as he walked through Konoha, headed nowhere really. It was nearly time for his team to meet, but for him, he still had a few good hours to get there.

After a little wandering, he paused his wandering, upon hearing someone calling his name. He peeked a lazy eye over his book, and around him, just as Shizune dropped down in front of him, standing to attention. "Ohayo, Kakashi-San!", she greeted him.

"Yo", he muttered.

"Sorry to interrupt your morning, Kakashi-San, but my mistress requires your presence in her office", Shizune informed him, kindly.

Whatever Tsunade needed him with was obviously important if she personally sent Shizune here to fetch him. He nodded to her, as he pocketed his book, reluctantly, praying to the Kami's that it would be safe, before following Shizune to the Hokage's office. Once they reached Tsunade's office, Shizune opened the door for Kakashi, and let him enter first. He walked over to stand in front of Tsunade's desk, which was practically buried under papers and sake bottles. Tsunade looked up, from a scroll she was examining, giving him a little smirk.

"Ohayo, brat. Glad you could join us so early in the day, when your teammates could only be so lucky", Tsunade mused, smirking at him.

Kakashi smiled at her, underneath his mask, while raising his visible eyebrow, in question. "Yo, Hokage-Sama. What is it that you need me for?", Kakashi asked, politely.

"What's with the rush?", Tsunade asked him, looking a little peeved.

"Nothing, really. But I really wouldn't want to be late meeting my team", Kakashi said, innocently, reminding himself that he was losing time to think of another valid excuse for his team.

Tsunade sweat-dropped anime style, before rolling her eyes, as she picked up a scroll. She held the scroll up so Kakashi could see it. "The Kazekage sent us a message, to which he needs a safe return message. He's asked Team Kakashi to handle the delivery of it, back to Suna", Tsunade informed him, as she set the scroll down.

"Can I ask why Kazekage-Sama asked for my team?", Kakashi asked, without really needing the answer. Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion that the scroll was just an excuse for Gaara to see Naruto. It was obvious to all that the red head was infatuated with the blond boy. Too bad the blond was too busy making moves on _another_. Kakashi scowled, beneath his mask, his visible eye glaring down at the floor, as he thought about how Naruto had been throwing himself all over a certain raven lately, while Sakura, the little pink haired sneak, had been conspiring with Naruto, helping him.

"Hey, brat! You still with us?", Tsunade asked, annoyed.

Kakashi quickly wiped the frustration from his face, and looked at Tsunade, closing his eye in a smile at the youthful looking, yet elderly woman. "Of course! So, when does our mission begin?", he asked.

"Tomorrow, as early as _you_ can manage. The Kazekage will be pleased", Tsunade said, lifting the corners of her lips a little, in a slight smirk.

"I bet he will", Kakashi mumbled, smirking, himself. Kakashi loved it when Gaara was around. The red head always had the wonderful ability of making Naruto disappear for hours on end, leaving Kakashi happily alone with Sasuke, even if Sakura was still there. As long as Naruto was out of the picture.

"Come get the scroll in the morning, before you and your team leave", Tsunade instructed him.

Kakashi nodded, and smiled at her with his visible eye, "Understood, Hokage-Sama. Now, if that's all, I should be getting to my team"

"Your team. _Right_. Have fun with that", Tsunade mumbled, sarcastically.

Kakashi waved two fingers at her, before leaving her office. He returned to what he had been doing before, as he walked along through the village, pulling out his novel, enjoying his morning. Before Kakashi knew it, hours had passed since he had left the Hokage's office. He sighed, as he stopped, quickly thinking over his excuse for this one, seeing as he had forgotten again. Kakashi thought over his previous excuses, before coming up with a new one. He smirked, knowing it wouldn't full his teammates, but at least it was something.

He disappeared from the middle of the street, with a poof, before reappearing on the bridge, with another poof. Kakashi peeked over his book at his ex-students, examining them for the day. Sakura was sitting across from Naruto, looking around at the scenery, impatience faintly showing on her face. Naruto sat a few feet from Sasuke, oddly quiet, as he gazed lovingly up at the raven. Kakashi glared at the blond. If it wasn't already obvious, Kakashi was in love with the last Uchiha. He couldn't really remember exactly when he had fallen so hard, although he had realized it, roughly upon Sasuke's return to the village. It killed him just to know that _Naruto_ had been the one to bring him back, while Kakashi wasn't able to help him.

He mentally sighed, as Naruto and Sakura both jumped and started their usual round of yelling at him, "You're _late_!"

"I was on my way here, when I noticed a strange rabbit. So I followed him down a hole, where -", Kakashi said, spinning his wonderful, genius tale.

"_Liar!_", Naruto and Sakura both yelled at him.

"Why are the two of you getting so worked up?", Kakashi asked, innocently, taunting them. He was always amused how annoyed the two got at him.

"Because! You're a _liar_, and you're a _pervert_!", Sakura shrieked at him.

"Pervert?", Kakashi asked, raising his visible eyebrow, smirking beneath his mask, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean"

"That's cause you're a liar!", Naruto yelled at him.

"Now, now. There's no reason for you to accuse me of such ridiculous ideas", Kakashi told them, smiling at them with his eye.

"Ridiculous!? _You're _ridiculous!", Sakura yelled at him.

Kakashi was about to bite back another remark to them, which could possibly have Sakura's fist thrown into his skull. But before he could, he looked over at Sasuke, who seemed to be off in his own world. The raven had been going off into his own world a lot lately, which was starting to worry Kakashi. One usually wouldn't think Sasuke being quiet like this and being all emo was strange, but if one looked closely, as Kakashi did, they would see how spaced out he was, how he was stressed out over something. Kakashi thought that after Itachi died Sasuke would start to relax and not stress himself, like he used to. He mentally sighed. What Sasuke needed now was something to get his mind off whatever was troubling him.

"Are you two done now?", Kakashi asked Naruto and Sakura.

Both of them growled at him, angrily, as they balled their fists up. Kakashi smiled at them with his eye, as he quickly ignored their anger. "Why don't we begin training?", he asked.

Sakura sighed, while Naruto silently seethed, as he glanced over at Sasuke. Kakashi watched Naruto, before looking at Sasuke who was still off in his own little world. "Sasuke. Do you think you could join us, please?", Kakashi said, trying to get his attention.

Sasuke didn't move or acknowledge that he had heard him, so Naruto decided to try his luck. He jumped in front of his friend, yelling at him, "_Teme_! Wake up!"

Sasuke blinked, obviously waking up from whatever world he had been inhabiting to look up at the blond. "Hn?", he murmured. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask at the clueless answer. Sasuke might as well have just been asleep.

"_Teme_! Stay out of the clouds!", Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke glared at him, scowling. "Just tell me what you want, _Dobe_", he said, as calmly as he could.

Kakashi mentally sighed. Sasuke's anger made him too short with people sometimes, especially when Naruto came into question. Kakashi decided to intervene between the two, so they could actually get to do _some_ training today. "He _wants_ you to join the team, Sasuke", Kakashi told him, lazily, while carefully watching the raven, "Because in case you haven't noticed, we're ready to start training"

Sasuke looked shaken for a second, before he quickly returned to his stoic appearance. Kakashi watched as Sasuke looked from their other teammates, before he crossed his arms and walked off towards the training grounds without another word. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, curious as to the raven's behavior. Lately Sasuke had been avoiding Kakashi as if he were the plague. Kakashi pouted, hiding his face behind his novel, as he followed his teammates. He missed looking into Sasuke's bottomless, onyx eyes. They were so beautiful, and never failed to make his heart stop. The boy was truly evil for keeping them from him.

When they reached the training grounds, Kakashi stopped along with his ex-students. Kakashi quickly finished the sentence he had been reading before pocketing his Icha Icha book. Kakashi quickly flicked his visible eye over Naruto and Sakura, before landing on Sasuke. Sasuke quickly snapped his face away from Kakashi's view. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, noticing Sasuke's face flushed a little. Kakashi smirked a little. Sasuke was so cute!

Naruto asked him what they were going to do today. Kakashi mentally sighed, as Naruto called him Sensei, like he used to when they were younger. "I'm not your Sensei anymore, Naruto", Kakashi told him, lazily.

"I know. But your so old, it's hard not to call you Sensei, Sensei!", Naruto said.

Sasuke surprised Kakashi, by standing up for him, especially over something as silly as his age. Although, he didn't know why everyone thought he was so old, just because his hair was silver. It wasn't his fault he was born with silver hair!

"Don't be such a baka, Dobe. Just because he has silver hair, doesn't mean he's old. It just means he's unique", Sasuke said.

Kakashi smiled at the compliment Sasuke sent his way, as he thanked the raven. Sasuke complimented others about once in a blue moon… Actually, Kakashi wasn't _really_ sure he had _ever_ heard him openly compliment someone. He was touched. Although, his mood quickly went down as Naruto whined and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, clinging to his back. Kakashi had to stop himself from growling out loud, as Naruto clung onto Sasuke like a leech.

"Sasuke! Why can't you say such nice things about me! We're _friends_!", Naruto whined in the raven's ear.

As Sasuke glared and growled at the blond, Kakashi walked over to the two, and put his hand on Sasuke's raven spikes. He had always wanted to run his hand through the raven's hair, just to see if it was soft or not, seeing as it was always spiked. Sasuke looked up at him, as Kakashi leaned down close to Sasuke's face, practically inhaling the boy's sweet scent, as he smiled at him with his eye. "Naruto can't help it, Sasuke. You always look so cuddly and cute", Kakashi told him, honestly.

The raven blushed like a strawberry, surprising Kakashi, before he took those wonderful eyes away from Kakashi, and glared down at the ground. "I'm not _cute_", Sasuke growled at him. Kakashi chuckled at the boy's hatred towards the word. He may have denied that he was cute, but Kakashi's eyes told him no lies… plus, there was at least a million fangirls out there that would stab anyone who said different.

Kakashi moved away from Sasuke, to stand before all of his teammates, as Sakura stopped giggling at Naruto and Sasuke, while Naruto still clung tightly onto Sasuke. Said raven seemed to have forgotten about the raven on his back, as he stared at the ground, looking more attentive than he had earlier.

"Before we train, I should let you know that we have a mission tomorrow. We will be traveling to Suna, to give a message to the Kazekage", Kakashi informed his team.

Naruto whined at the mission, while the others accepted it. Kakashi sighed, mentally, his fingers twitching to reach for his book. But he prevailed, without it.

"Anyways, I'll stop by the Hokage's office and retrieve the mission and meet all of you at the gates, early in the morning, alright?", Kakashi said, feigning a cheery voice.

Sakura and Naruto didn't miss their chance to growl at the mention of 'early in the morning'. "Like you'll _actually _be there in the morning!", Sakura and Naruto both yelled at him.

"Whatever could you mean?", Kakashi asked, taunting them with an innocent voice. He smirked beneath his mask. It was so much fun playing with them, sometimes, driving them to the point of insanity.

Out of nowhere, a loud growl sounded through the air. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, surprised, as he looked over the others, before looking at Sasuke, who was scowling. Naruto and Sakura both noticed that Sasuke had made the noise, and looked at him worriedly. Sakura asked him if he was alright, cautiously, trying to ascertain his sanity.

Sasuke glared at the others, avoiding looking at Kakashi again, as he sighed, wishing he could know whatever was going through the boy's head. It would be awesome if the Sharingan allowed him to read others thoughts, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Kakashi smiled at his teammates with his eye, as he decided it was time to get to work.

"Alright! We'll just spar today, since our mission isn't until tomorrow. Naruto, you're with me and Sakura is with Sasuke", Kakashi said, cheering inside at his choices.

"What!? Why can't I spar with Sasuke!? We _always_ spar together!", Naruto demanded to know.

Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly on Naruto, smirking at himself. After the way Naruto had been acting, Kakashi knew that given the chance, Naruto could easily use a sparring match to make a move on the Uchiha. So, being the genius self he was, he paired Sasuke with Sakura, since she wasn't hung up over him anymore. Any other day Kakashi gladly would have paired Sasuke with himself, but he figured with whatever was going through his head, he wouldn't be happy with that idea. Kakashi sighed, pouting underneath his mask. It would have been so wonderful to spar with his beloved.

"Let's get started, shall we?", Kakashi suggested, smiling with his eye.

Kakashi took a lingering glance at Sasuke, who quickly walked a little away with Sakura, scowling, again. He sighed, before he walked off too, with Naruto. Kakashi trained for a few hours with Naruto, who didn't really seem into the fight. Kakashi figured his lack of determination, was due to his disappointment of not being able to fight Sasuke.

At the end of the fight, Kakashi felt like a little kid, trying to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at the blond, in victory, seeing as he won the friendly spar. Naruto scowled, and stormed over to where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting, seeing as their fight had finished a while ago. Kakashi followed after the blond, while pulling out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. He used his book as a cover, pretending to read it, while he actually watched his teammates.

Sasuke was standing, leaning on one foot, with his arms crossed, as he stared off into space. He was glad Sasuke was off in his world again. The boy had a critical eye, along with the Sharingan, and therefore would be able to see that he was watching them. Sakura was sitting down on the ground, leaning back on her palms, as she stared up at the sky. When Naruto stormed over to them, she looked up at him, smiling cheerfully, as he calmed his scowl, a little.

"Sorry you lost, Naruto. But you did really good, though. Right, Sasuke?", Sakura asked, prompting Naruto.

Naruto instantly cheered up, his eyes lighting up, as he looked at Sasuke, hopefully, probably praying for a compliment. But, to Kakashi's joy, Sasuke was locked in his head again, not noticing that someone was talking to him. When the raven didn't say anything, Naruto's face fell, and he pouted at Sasuke.

"Sasuke… _Sasuke!_", Naruto whined, as he waved his arms in front of his teammate.

Sasuke blinked, again, and turned his head to Naruto, flickering his eyes to the blond. The raven rolled his eyes, before walking away from them, not even saying a goodbye. Kakashi mentally sighed at Sasuke's anti-social tendencies.

"Sasuke! Wait! Where are you going!?", Naruto yelled at the Uchiha, before running off after him.

Kakashi glared at Naruto's back, before looking at Sakura, who was smiling at her teammates backs. "I hope that ends well", she murmured. Kakashi glared at her in turn, before he began walking off himself. His stomach was growling for something to be given to it. Usually, Kakashi would eat after team meetings and training, with his team at Ichiraku, since Naruto always insisted that they eat there. So, when Naruto didn't, he was always left wondering for hours where he would eat. Eventually, when he couldn't think of somewhere else, Kakashi would just settle for habit, and head to Ichiraku.

So, that's where Kakashi headed off to. The process of scouring to find a place for somewhere to eat was so hard, that today he just decided to save his brain the trouble. When he reached Ichiraku's, Kakashi sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen. While Kakashi waited for his food, he put his novel away, and examined the others waiting. Two shinobi he didn't know sat off to his left, while to his right, Naruto sat in a cloud of gloom and sorrow at the end of the bar. Kakashi cheered on the inside, his conscious self squealing in joy at the fact that Sasuke was able to ditch the blond.

"Yo", Kakashi said, in greeting.

Naruto glanced at him, before staring down into an untouched bowl of ramen. You had to know that the blond was pretty upset, when he wasn't eating ramen that was _right_ in his face. Naruto whined back in greeting, not bothering with words.

Kakashi shrugged, knowing that if he helped Naruto, then he'd just end up unhappy in the long run. And as much as he didn't want to be called selfish… Well, who cared. If not helping Naruto meant that he could be a step closer to Sasuke, then lightning could hit the blond for all he cared. Kakashi smiled, dreamily, beneath his mask, as he cupped his hands together, closing his eyes. He could just see it now! Sasuke would run towards him, his onyx eyes filled with determination and need, wearing a miniskirt that the boy wore _just_ for him (the miniskirt was a _very_ important detail!). Kakashi would run towards his love, his arms wide open, ready to hold that lovely, slim form, for eternity. In the middle of the night, under the moon, the two would meet in blissful ecstasy!

Kakashi sighed, happily, at his award-winning fantasy. He just knew that when he and Sasuke finally came together, it would be _exactly_ like that! It had to!

"Uhh, Kakashi?", Naruto asked.

Kakashi snapped his head to look at his ex-student, still feeling the high from his fantasy. He glared at the one trying to obstruct his beautiful fantasy, before digging into his ramen, before anyone could see his face. In no time Kakashi finished, and ripped out his novel, shoving his face in it and leaving Ichiraku's. It was a good thing that Naruto was upset… Even if it made him feel a little guilty.

* * *

Enjoy! I hope you liked it! I wasn't sure I could pull of Kakashi's POV, so if I didn't feel free to criticize. And I hope I don't disappoint those who read! Aishiteru!


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow… Never knew a bad review could sting so much. Feels like someone came into my house and told me it was my fault that my child killed someone (Although, I don't have a child and I hope my future ones never kill anyone!) Anyways, for those who __do_ like my story, here's the next chapter, back in Sasuke's view, which is awesome, cause I love writing in his view more. Not to say that Kakashi isn't fun!

* * *

After successfully ditching Naruto, Sasuke quickly fled to the Uchiha compound, where he spent the rest of his day sulking. He didn't sleep much that night, seeing as he was agonizing over tomorrow's mission. Sasuke slept a total of four possible hours, which meant that when he woke up, he felt like decapitating anyone who even _thought_ of smiling at him. His poor team would probably be cowering in a corner, praying for death, by the end of the day. Or, at least, he hoped they would be, so that they wouldn't bother him.

Sasuke got up, reluctantly, and prepared for the day, as well as his mission. When he was ready, Sasuke left for Konoha's front gates, his backpack on. He held onto his shoulder straps, as he walked, glaring at everything within his sight. Ugh… The sun was so _damn_ bright… Fucking sun. Couldn't the Kami's let it rain today? Or, you know, was that too much to ask?

Just as Sasuke was passing Ichiraku's, he cringed as he heard a voice which sounded like nail's on a chalkboard in his current state. "Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke! Teme! Yo, Uchiha! Duck butt head!", Naruto yelled at him, but Sasuke just ignored the voice.

To Sasuke's horror, nearly the entire street stopped to stare at Naruto, who continued yelling at him. "Hello, young man?", a villager asked, as he stopped Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the villager, who shrunk back, scared, before asking in a timid voice, "Uh, well… I was just wandering if you knew that, that blond boy was calling you?" With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke ignored the villagers question, and began walking away again. Today was looking to be a _very_ trying day.

When Sasuke reached the gates, he stopped and crossed his arms, as he glared down at the gate, waiting. It wasn't long before Sakura showed up, waving at him. "Ohayo, Sasuke!", she said, as she stood in front of him, "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke shrugged, as he shifted his weight to his left foot. "Oh… well, I thought that you might have had breakfast with him", Sakura said, a little crestfallen.

"Why would I eat breakfast with the dobe?", Sasuke asked, glaring at her.

"No reason", Sakura said, holding her hands up in defeat at the question.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, before turning away from his teammate, as he tilted his head to the sky, watching the clouds floating above. He heard Sakura move around, before she became silent. He figured that she had sat down, planning for the inevitable long wait.

"Hey, Sasuke?", Sakura said, after a few moments of silence.

"Hn?", he murmured.

"Can I ask you something?", she said.

"Unless I'm mistaken, you _are_", Sasuke bit out roughly, "Ask the _real_ question"

"Sorry… Do you like Naruto?", Sakura asked, sweetly. That's what he liked about Sakura. When she wasn't arguing with Naruto over silly things, she sometimes reminded of his mother.

"_Duh_. We're friends, _baka_", he told her, annoyed at the dumb question.

"No! I meant _like_ like. You know what I mean!", Sakura said, giggling.

"_Not_ really", Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder, to glare down at her, from where she sat on the ground.

"Sasuke! Am I going to have to _draw_ it out for you?", she asked, angrily.

"_Obviously_", Sasuke growled at her.

Sakura growled, and jumped up, before stomping over to Sasuke. She glared him in the eye, as he looked over his shoulder at her. "I _mean_ in the boyfriend, girlfriend way… Or, boyfriend, boyfriend way", she said, looking thoughtful at that last part. Sasuke caught the look in her eye, and he sweat dropped, anime style. It may have just been him, but he could see a Yaoi fangirl in the works.

"You think _I_ like the dobe in _that_ way? What's _wrong_ with you!?", he snapped at her.

"But, you two have always been so close. I thought that you know, maybe something had developed there", Sakura suggested, as she turned her back on him.

"Nothing's developed except for the _tumor_ in your _brain_", Sasuke growled.

Sakura balled her fists together, before she relaxed them, and sat back down. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What was with the question about Naruto? God, did people actually think that _just_ because Naruto and him were practically brothers that they would like each other… _that_ way? Seriously, what _was_ wrong with people!?

"I'm just curious. You don't have to be so snappy about it", Sakura said, sighing. Sasuke ignored her, as he rubbed his forehead. If she would just shut up, he might not have to commit homicide so early in the morning. "Have you ever thought about it?", she asked, curiously.

Sasuke growled mentally, as he glared down at her. Chances are, him praying for her death, wouldn't make it true. The Kami's obviously didn't think he was that special. "Obviously _not_, or else I'd know what you're talking about", Sasuke said.

"Well… What about now? Are you thinking about it now?", Sakura asked, egging him on.

Sasuke sighed, and turned around, so he could fully glare at the pink haired kunoichi. "_Why_ are you pushing this subject?", he demanded from her.

Sakura smiled secretly, as she shrugged, cupping her hands together. She tilted her head to the side, as she looked up at the sky, smiling this mischievous smile that crept him out, a little, that glint in her eyes from yesterday, shining anew. What was with people lately, and their creepy ways? If it wasn't Naruto acting weird, it was Sakura… Maybe the waters of Konoha were contaminated, and it was making everything sick. You know, that actually kind of sounded right.

"Hey, guys!", Naruto yelled, cheerfully, as he ran up to Sasuke and Sakura, out of nowhere.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, glaring at the overly excited blond. Naruto bounded up to his friends, before he jumped to a stop, smiling brightly. "Ohayo!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who turned the full force of his glare on him. "So, Teme, I guess you didn't hear me hollering at you earlier?", Naruto asked, almost shyly, his bright smile softening.

"Actually, I did", Sasuke said, bluntly.

"Oh… Well, were you busy or something?", Naruto asked, hopefully.

"_Not_ really", Sasuke bit out, glaring at him to _get_ the point.

"Oh", Naruto said, crestfallen. Naruto's face immediately dropped, and he pouted, as he just let himself fall to the ground, sitting in front of Sakura. Guilt stirred in Sasuke, as he glared harder at Naruto, trying to get the guilt to go away. Naruto may have annoyed him a lot, but Sasuke still cared for him as a brother. And although he was loathe to admit it, seeing Naruto hurt like that, didn't exactly make him happy. Sasuke was about to apologize, but… well, upon reevaluating the situation, today, having a less cheerful Naruto, sounded like a good thing.

Sasuke mentally sighed, as he waited with his teammates for Kakashi. You would think that he would show up early for a mission. But no, the man obviously had the biological clock of a bat.

A few hours later, Kakashi finally poofed in front of his teammates. Sasuke's heart quickened, as he stared intently at the ground, forgetting his urge to glare at the world. He glanced momentarily at his teammates, as Naruto and Sakura jumped up, both ready to start their daily routine of dealing with Kakashi.

"You're _late_!", they yelled at Kakashi.

"I was on my way here, when I saw this beanstalk that went all the way up to the sky. So, I climbed up it, where a giant -", Kakashi said, trying to tell another one of his _insane_ stories.

"_Liar_!", Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.

Sasuke sighed, mentally. Honestly, couldn't Kakashi come up with a tale that was actually _believable_? "I don't know what you're talking about. We should get going now. It seems that we're a little bit late on starting off", Kakashi said. Kami… Sasuke loved Kakashi's voice.

"_We're_ the ones that are late!?", Sakura shrieked at him, "_You're_ the one that -"

"Let's get going", Kakashi said, abruptly, cutting Sakura off. Sakura growled in fury, but other than that, remained silent.

Sasuke touched one of his shoulders straps, as he looked up, turning towards the gate. Just when he was about to take a step forward, a hand fell upon his shoulder, squeezing him, to make sure he didn't move. His glare was full on, as he looked back, ready to glare a hole in whoever was holding him still. Sasuke's eyes met the chest of none other than Kakashi. Dammit. Why did he have to be short? He was _lucky _that he had a few inches on Sakura.

"Try to stay with us today, Sasuke. We don't want you spacing out on us, like you did yesterday", Kakashi told him, his voice making Sasuke's heart melt. Sasuke couldn't stand being so close to Kakashi. Just having the man's hand on his shoulder made his skin feel like it was on fire.

Sasuke shrugged Kakashi's hand off quickly, as he scoffed. "We'll make sure he doesn't space out, Sensei!", Naruto yelled, excitedly. Before Sasuke could even blink, Naruto and Sakura grabbed one of his arms each, and dragged him forwards, towards the gate and away from his beloved. Sasuke glared at them, and tried to pry his arms from them, but neither would budge.

"So, Sasuke! Are you excited!? I'm excited! You know I'll help you if you get in trouble! Will you help me if I get trouble! I'll take your silence as a yes! Why do you think Gaara asked us to do this mission!? I think he misses us! What do you think, Sasuke!? Do you think it'll rain today? I hope it doesn't rain! It'll be all muddy, and -", Naruto blabbered _on_ and _on._

"Will you _shut_ up!?", Sasuke yelled at Naruto, as he roughly pushed him away.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, as he got up, the blond looking very much like a kicked puppy, pouting like one. Sakura out of nowhere smacked the back of Sasuke's head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for!?", Sasuke growled at her, glaring death at her.

Sakura let go of his arm, and went over to Naruto, enlacing her arm through his, as she gave Sasuke a nasty look. "That was cruel, Sasuke", she scolded him.

Sasuke glared harder at her, as he held onto his backpack straps, clawing them, trying to resist the urge to claw _someone_ else. He didn't say anything. Although, Sasuke did feel guilty for making Naruto look so pathetic, this _really_ wasn't the day for Naruto to have annoyed him so. In his book, Naruto was guilty. But he knew that if he said that aloud, Sakura would pummel him into the ground. So, settling on silence and peace, Sasuke just walked off, continuing on their path to Suna. Not too long after, Sasuke felt Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi's chakra following behind him.

A little after the sun set, Kakashi yelled ahead towards Sasuke, seeing as the others had been lagging behind him. Sasuke groaned, as he rubbed his forehead furiously. No sleep the previous night was weighing down on him hard, and he was starting to regret not joining Naruto at Ichiraku's. Sasuke stopped, and turned towards the others, watching as they came up to him. Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book, his face hidden behind it, Sakura was rubbing her stomach, pouting, and Naruto was whining pitifully, as he held his stomach, too.

"Seeing as it's getting a little late. Why don't we stop here, and continue on early in the morning. Who agrees?", Kakashi asked, opting for a vote from the others.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Kakashi", Sakura said, politely.

"Me too! Me too! Me too!", Naruto yelled, hopefully, still pouting like a puppy.

"Hn", Sasuke muttered, sounding bored, although inside he was cheering, much like Naruto.

"Alright, then. Let's unpack, shall we?", Kakashi said, happily. He snapped his book shut, and put it away, smiling at his teammates with his eye.

Sasuke nodded, as he took off his backpack, and chose a place away from the others, before setting up his tent. When that was finished, he threw his bag in his tent, and joined the others around the campfire, that Kakashi had built. Sasuke sat opposite of Kakashi, with Sakura and Naruto between them, opposite of each other too.

Naruto was already shoveling ramen in his mouth, while Sakura was cooking something for herself, over the fire. Kakashi wasn't eating though, as his face was still hidden behind his book. Sasuke ignored his hungry stomach for a second, as he enjoyed the peace and quiet, to stare at his love. It was rare these days to steal longer than just a glance at the older man. He wondered if Kakashi had some mind reading ability, seeing as every time he looked at Kakashi, Kakashi would look at him, too. Weird.

After a few minutes of intense staring at Kakashi, his stomach decided to protest, loudly, much to his embarrassment. He blushed, as Kakashi peeked over his book and Naruto and Sakura looked at him with amused expressions. Sasuke glared at all three of them, as he crossed his arms tightly over his stomach, demanding that it be quiet.

"Hey, Sasuke, you want some?", Naruto asked, as he held out an uneaten cup of ramen.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for a second, before shifting his eyes down to the cup of ramen. He didn't really like ramen, especially instant ramen, but right now it smelled _awesome_. Sasuke groaned mentally, as he took the ramen from his friend, and began eating it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto burst into an ecstatic smile.

Sasuke quickly ate the ramen, before he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Kami, was he tired. He took a few steps towards his tent, before stopping, upon hearing Kakashi speak. "I'll be taking first watch. Sasuke, you'll have second watch, then Sakura and Naruto. Sleep well", Kakashi informed them.

Sasuke nodded, before entering his tent. He took off his shirt, and threw it on his pack, before he cuddled himself inside his sleeping bag. Sleep came fast for him, seeing as it didn't last night. Before he knew it, someone was gently shaking him awake. Sasuke didn't know what it was, but he did know that he wanted it to _stop_. He whined, as he rolled over onto his right side, ignoring the annoying thing. Sasuke heard a deep chuckle, and ignored it for a second, before he flung his eyelids open wide. There was only one person who could chuckle like that!

Sasuke turned his head, to look up at the face of the 'annoying thing', a.k.a. Kakashi. He blushed a little, before he quickly calmed himself and his traitorous heart down, so he could glare at the intruder. "What do you want?", he asked in a far from polite voice.

"Well, in case you have forgotten, it's your turn to be watch", Kakashi mused, his visible eye smiling.

After glaring at Kakashi for a second, Sasuke reluctantly got out of his sleeping bag, and grabbed his shirt. Sasuke was about to put on his shirt, his back to his ex-Sensei, when he remembered that Kakashi was still there. Sasuke looked at Kakashi, over his shoulder, ready to ask him if he could give him some fucking privacy, when he saw something that he surely had to have imagined. Kakashi was staring at his half naked body, like he was a prime piece of meat. Sasuke blushed like a strawberry, as he glared at his Sensei.

"_What_ are you staring at!?", Sasuke asked, a little panicky.

Kakashi snapped his grey eye up to Sasuke's, surprised, before he smiled with it, chuckling, nervously. "Nothing. I was just curious as why you have such a feminine form", Kakashi told him, his voice light and amused.

It may have been impossible, but Sasuke blushed harder at the older man's words. Sasuke quickly put his shirt on, and shot Kakashi a weak glare, as he left the tent. He jumped up high into a tree, and sat down, leaning his back against the trunk. Sasuke crossed his arms, as he watched over camp, trying to stay awake. After a few minutes, he started to nod off, his exhaustion creeping on him, as his eyes fluttered closed, before he snapped them open. He shook his head, trying to erase the effects of sleep from his eyes. He had to stay awake. He had to stay awake. He had to stay awake.

* * *

_Terror washed through Sasuke, as he huddled against the wall, his hand in Naruto's, as the two of them stared in horror at the door. Sakura ran towards them, from down the hall, and huddled against Naruto, joining the frightened. The front door shook, as someone outside beat against it, yelling, frightening the three teens. "Leave us alone!", Sasuke yelled._

_The stranger was about to come through the door, when Sasuke ran towards it, locking the padlock just in time. But the lock got stuck, and Sasuke had to unlock it and relock it in a flash, his heart pounding like crazy. He looked over at the others, as he leaned his back against the door. The stranger began beating at the windows again, as Sasuke ran back to his friends, holding onto them for dear life. _

_Naruto became brave, and he went to the door, and opened it, to face the stranger. "Naruto, no!", Sasuke yelled, angry at his best friend. _

_The stranger grabbed Naruto by his hand, before looking over at Sasuke and Sakura, his face covered by a black fog, unable to be seen. He dragged Naruto away, the door slamming shut, as Sakura suddenly disappeared. _

_Itachi suddenly appeared, and Sasuke threw his arms around his brothers neck, hugging him for dear life. Sasuke then separated from his brother and went down the hall, gathering up all of his stuff. He packed his stuff away, as Itachi moved throughout the apartment, helping him to pack. Once all of their stuff was packed away, Itachi turned to Sasuke who walked in the room, carrying a hair dryer, which he packed away in a box._

"_Alright, I have to work. We'll leave when I get back", Itachi said, as he suddenly appeared in a work uniform._

"_No! Why can't we go now?", Sasuke pleaded._

"_Because I have to go work. What's your problem, little brother?", Itachi asked._

"_I just wanna leave! Let's just go!", Sasuke demanded, his eyes tearing up._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke shook awake, snapping his eyes open. He quickly sat up, and wiped some drool off his mouth, as he looked around, trying to reassure himself that it was just a dream. Once he was calmed down enough, Sasuke leaned back against the tree, as he thought over the dream. It was exactly the same as the one he had the other night. Sasuke groaned. What did it _mean_!? Damn dream.

A branch snapped out of nowhere, and Sasuke threw his head up, and his ears out, searching for any suspicious sounds. He heard the rustle of leaves, and knew that he wasn't alone. Sasuke jumped to his feet, and walked to the end of the branch, as he looked all around. He couldn't see anything besides the campsite, but that didn't mean anything. Sasuke closed his eyes, before he reopened them, his eyes red with the Sharingan. A flash of white exploded in front of his eyes, before everything went black.

* * *

Not sure if I like this chapter. Wish it was longer. Had a bad bout of writer's block during writing it. But here's the latest chapter, for those who like my story. Aishiteru!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, brace yourselves… I suck at fighting scenes, and when I say that, I mean that I _suck_ at fighting scenes. The only fighting scenes I've ever actually been good at, involve magic. Actual fighting, especially of the Naruto kind with all the jutsu's… well don't expect anything spectacular here. Kakashi's POV.

It was a strange feeling. Like a niggling in his heart that told him something was wrong. He just couldn't place it, like trying to remember something you _know_ that you know, but it won't come to your mind for _anything_.

Kakashi snapped his book shut, holding it in his hands as he thought for a second. He could, unfortunately, think of only one thing that could be wrong, and that didn't exactly put his mind at ease. Kakashi put his book away, before he quietly left his tent. Outside, underneath the stars, he looked casually around the campsite, before he smirked under his mask. If the intruders thought that they were being stealthy, then this would be a piece of cake.

Kakashi lifted his hand to his forehead, and lifted his hitai-ate, exposing his Sharingan eye. He took a quick look around him, quickly spotting two of the intruders, one high up in the trees, and the other on the ground, hiding behind a tree, a few feet away from Sakura's tent. Kakashi whipped out two kunai, and threw one each at the two intruders. The one on the ground was hit, while the one up in the trees dodged the kunai, and jumped down, charging at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped up, throwing a few kunai at the intruder, before Kakashi suddenly poofed away, surprising the intruder.

Before the intruder could blink, Kakashi appeared behind his back, a kunai to his throat, as their feet landed on the ground.

"Tell me why you're here", Kakashi demanded, as he pressed the kunai against the strangers throat, threateningly.

"We didn't know there were Shinobi with your group", the stranger said, despairingly.

Kakashi glared at the stranger, before he looked up at Naruto and Sakura, as they emerged out of their tents, tired looking, but alert. Both gasped when they saw what was going on, before they jumped to. "Are there more?", Naruto asked.

"_Are _there?", Kakashi asked the intruder, as he pressed the kunai tighter against his skin. He shook his head, and Kakashi nodded, as he looked up at his teammates. Sasuke wasn't among them, which could mean that he had been taken out, although Kakashi _highly_ doubted that. "Naruto, Sakura, tie this man up, and get his friend, behind the trees, over there. I'm going to check on Sasuke", Kakashi instructed them.

"What if others come for the scroll?", Sakura asked.

"I'm sure no one will. These were simple robbers", Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura nodded, as they took the intruder from Kakashi, and proceeded to tie him up. Kakashi covered his Sharingan eye, quickly, before he immediately jumped into the trees, and ran to where he felt Sasuke's chakra. He stopped on the tree the young man had been sitting earlier, but he wasn't there. Someone groaned, loudly, and Kakashi immediately looked down. Sasuke was leaning against another tree, as he rubbed his eyes.

Kakashi jumped down, out of the tree, and landed a few feet away from his teammate. "Are you alright, Sasuke?", he asked him.

Sasuke jumped, and looked all around them, before his eyes came to settle a little to the left of Kakashi, his eyes stained red with the Sharingan. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the boy, curious, but dismissed any strange thoughts. Sasuke _had_ been avoiding looking at him a lot lately. "Y-Yeah… I just… Why are you here?", the raven asked.

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, at the raven's slight stutter. He knew it. Something was wrong. Kakashi closed the space between them, and took Sasuke's chin in his hand, lifting the raven's head, so Kakashi could look into his eyes. The Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes was spinning wildly, and his eyes were out of focus. "Hmm… Are you sure nothing's wrong?", Kakashi asked him.

"I'm _fine_!", Sasuke snapped. He jerked his face out of Kakashi's grip, and he walked away from him, as well as away from camp. Kakashi watched amusedly, as Sasuke stormed away, right into a tree. The raven smacked right into the tree, and fell back, landing roughly on his bottom. "_Dammit_!", he yelled.

Kakashi chuckled, and received a growl from Sasuke, in return. "Are you _really_ sure?", Kakashi mused.

The raven growled louder, as he stood up, and leaned against the tree that he had run into. "Just tell me where camp is, I… I can't remember", Sasuke admitted, with a sigh.

"That isn't like you to forget. Couldn't you just search out our chakra, if you had forgotten?", Kakashi asked.

Sasuke growled, and kicked the tree, before he walked off the right way towards camp. Kakashi followed after him, watching as the raven walked uncertainly and carefully towards camp. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

At camp, Kakashi watched Sasuke as he walked over to where Naruto and Sakura were watching over the two tied up intruder's, before stopping and looking around uncertainly. "Have you forgotten where your tent is, as well?", Kakashi asked, smirking beneath his mask.

Sasuke glared at a tree off the right of Kakashi, before storming off to the direction of a tent. He held his hands out in front of him, and when he reached the tent he touched it, and felt around, before disappearing inside. Kakashi mentally sighed at the stubborn young man. He looked at Naruto and Sakura, both worried. Naruto took a step towards the tent which Sasuke had chosen. "Uh… Sasuke, that's my -", he began.

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, stopping him. "I don't think Sasuke's feeling well. It's your turn to be watch, anyways. When it's Sakura's turn, just get some sleep in Sasuke's tent, alright?", Kakashi said. Naruto nodded, as he plopped down in front of the tied up men, glaring at them. Kakashi nodded, glad that that issue was resolved. He went back into his tent, to get some sleep. He would _need_ it, it he was gonna get Sasuke to fess up with whatever was bothering him, tomorrow.

Kakashi woke up a few hours later, the sound of voices floating to his ears. He got up, and covered his face with his mask, before he left his tent to see what was going on. Naruto was sitting in front of his tent, whining, as he bounced up and down. Kakashi walked over to him, looked down at him, raising his visible eyebrow.

"What's going on?", Kakashi asked him.

"_Sasuke!_", Naruto whined, tugging at a piece of the tent, "He won't come out of the _tent!_"

"Sasuke?", Kakashi called.

"Go away!", Sasuke yelled back.

Kakashi sighed, letting his shoulders droop, before he stood up straight, and unzipped the tent. Naruto was about to dive inside, but Kakashi held a finger up to him, silently telling him to wait. Kakashi ducked inside the tent, and zipped up the tent flap, before he turned to the raven. Sasuke was glaring somewhere towards Kakashi's direction. Kakashi was surprised to see the Sharingan was still spinning wildly in the young man's eyes.

"In case you didn't hear the _first_ time, I _said_, _go away_", Sasuke hissed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But we need to talk", Kakashi said, seriously. He stared at Sasuke, whose eyes were just as unfocused as they were last night.

"I don't want to _talk_", Sasuke growled at him.

"Yes, we do. Now, last night we were attacked by robbers. Nothing serious. Did you see or hear anything?", Kakashi asked.

Sasuke sighed, heavily, as he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. "I heard something, but I, uh… I sort of fell out of the tree before I could see anything", he said, despondently.

"Why did you fall out of the tree?", Kakashi asked, concerned.

"It _doesn't _matter", Sasuke snapped, returning to his short temper.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. Something must have scared you or hurt you. You don't just fall out of a tree, for no reason at all", Kakashi reasoned.

Sasuke opened his eyes and glared over in the vague direction of Kakashi, before glaring at the ground. Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a minute, before sighing, as he rubbed his own forehead. The damn boy didn't know how much he made him worried, all the time. He didn't need Sasuke being stubborn about his health.

"You know, Sasuke, if you don't tell me what's wrong with you, then I'll decide that you're not fit to finish this mission, and send you back to Konoha", Kakashi said, calmly. The raven glared down at the ground, as he crossed his arms and huffed. Kakashi stared at him for a few minutes, before shrugging, as he turned around. "Fine, then. I'll just go tell the others that we'll be continuing without you", Kakashi said, his voice lazy and bored. While his voice sounded uninterested, Kakashi was smirking, doing a little dance inside. He knew Sasuke was going to fold. The boy was too easy.

"Wait", Sasuke said, silently.

Kakashi looked at him, over his shoulder, raising his visible eyebrow. "Hm?", he asked.

"Well, I… _Dammit_… Just… _Fine_!", Sasuke yelled, glaring at the older man, before he softened his voice to a whisper, "It's my eyes"

"What's your eyes?", Kakashi asked, as he turned back towards him.

Sasuke groaned, like it was going to kill him, as he stood up, and looked at a spot a little to the right of Kakashi. "I can't see. It happened last night when I turned on the Sharingan… Now my Sharingan won't turn off, and everything's so dark", Sasuke told him.

Kakashi stared at the Sharingan spinning wildly in Sasuke's eyes, knowing that he was telling the truth. "So… you're blind?", he asked.

"_No_. Not being able to see means that I'm _deaf_. _Yes_, I'm fucking blind!", Sasuke snapped.

"Calm down, now. I'm just trying understand the situation fully", Kakashi said, as he held up his hands up in surrender. Sasuke put his hands out, towards Kakashi. The elder took Sasuke's hands in his, and Sasuke looked down, his face blushing brightly on his pale skin. Kakashi raised his eyebrows and smiled at the cute little blush. Kawaii! Kakashi threw his arms around Sasuke's slim waist, hugging the cute raven.

"Uhh, Kakashi? What -?", Sasuke began, as his arms dropped to his sides, awkwardly.

Kakashi sweat dropped. Stupid him for letting his emotions get the best of him… But, the raven was so _cute_! He mentally sighed, before taking a step away from Sasuke, and placing his hands on the others shoulders. "I just thought you might need a hug. Was I wrong?", Kakashi mused, smiling.

"_Yes_", Sasuke hissed. Kakashi chuckled, as he patted Sasuke's head, before the raven quickly slapped his hand away.

"Alright, Sasuke. Obviously something's seriously wrong with your eyes. Would you mind Sakura taking a look at them?", Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but his shrug spoke volumes. Kakashi squeezed the raven's shoulder, before he turned around and left the tent. Sakura and Naruto were packing up the other tents, and their stuff. "Sakura?", Kakashi said.

The pink haired kunoichi looked up, from where she was packing away her tent. She stood up and dusted her hands off, before walking over to him. "Yes, Kakashi?", she asked.

"Would you mind taking a look at Sasuke's eyes. Something happened to them last night, and he can't see", Kakashi informed her.

"What!? Sasuke's blind!?", Naruto yelled, as he jumped in between Sakura and Kakashi, facing the elder. "What do you mean Sasuke's blind!? He can't be blind! He can't He can't He can't! Does he need my help!? Sasuke! Don't follow the light!", by this time Naruto was yelling openly at the tent.

The tent flap suddenly flew open, and Sasuke peeked his head out, as he yelled at Naruto, "How can I follow the light if I can't _see_ any fucking light!"

"Oh… Sorry", Naruto said, as he scratched his forehead, smiling sheepishly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, before he pulled his head back into the tent. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, while he looked at Naruto, looking bored. "Please refrain from yelling, Naruto. Sasuke's hurt", Kakashi said.

Sakura took Naruto's hand, smiling comfortingly at him. "Why don't you hold his hand why I look him over? I'm sure that will comfort him", she said. Naruto smiled brightly, as Sakura led him inside the tent. Kakashi glared at Naruto's back. Kakashi groaned, as he turned around and walked over to his backpack. Jealousy was a bitch.

Okay. Kind of really wanna do Sasuke's view. So this chapters a bit short. Sorry! Also, sorry for the crappy fight scene. I told you I suck… Aishiteru!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter, in poor, blind Sasuke's POV!

* * *

Why was he the one that these things always happened to? Why couldn't he just be blessed for once, instead of cursed? Sasuke moped in the tent, as Sakura looked his eyes over. The Dobe's hand was practically crushing his, while Naruto either unknowingly or purposefully was stroking the back of the hand he was crushing. It was _really _grating on his nerves.

Kami, he'd given anything to have his sight back. Then he wouldn't be under such unbearable scrutiny. But no, here he was blind as a bat, delaying their mission. Sasuke groaned, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sasuke, please. Stay still", Sakura told him, comfortingly.

Sasuke took comfort in the girl's words, and nodded, before sitting as still as he had been a second ago. Naruto squeezed his hand, probably trying to comfort him too, but Sasuke ignored the sentiment, as he tried once again to pry his hand from Naruto's clutches. "Sasuke, you're supposed to stay still, now", Naruto chided him. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand as hard as he could, making the poor boy yelp.

"Ow! That hurt!", Naruto complained, as he let go of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smirked, as he crossed his arms, not letting Naruto get another chance to snatch at his hand. "So, Sakura, what's wrong with him?", Naruto asked.

"Not sure. Give me another minute", Sakura told him. Sasuke scowled. He didn't like how Sakura had sounded.

After another minute, Sasuke heard Sakura sigh, before he felt her move away from him. Sasuke held his hands out, trying to grab on to her arm, but she was already gone. Instead, Naruto grabbed his right arm, and tried to hold his hand again, but Sasuke wasn't falling for that again. He quickly grabbed his arm away, and crossed his arms again. "Where's Sakura?", Sasuke asked him.

"Oh. I think she went to talk to Sensei. You want me to go check for you?", Naruto asked, cheerfully. Sasuke shrugged, not wanting to admit that whatever Sakura was telling Kakashi was eating away at him. "Be back!", Naruto said, right before Sasuke felt something touch his hair. A second later, Naruto was gone.

Sasuke touched his hair, smoothing it down, wandering what the Dobe had done to him. He knew that Naruto was affectionate, after being alone and hated for some many years, how could you not be, but was it him or was Naruto being a little overly affectionate towards him? Sasuke shrugged to himself, filing away the thought for later.

The rustle of the tent flap drifted to his ears, before a familiar scent floated towards him. He could identify that scent anywhere. "Kakashi?", Sasuke asked.

"Hm, how did you know? You aren't lying to us, are you?", Kakashi mused, the amusement clear in his voice.

Sasuke glared at where he thought Kakashi might be. "No, and you _know_ that I'm not, so shut up. Must be real fun… making fun of the _blind_ one", he bit out, sarcastically.

He heard Kakashi chuckle, before he heard the man move closer. Kakashi took his hand, and entwined the fingers. Sasuke tilted his face down, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop the inevitable blush. Every damn thing the man done made him red. "You don't mind me holding your hand, do you?", Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shook his head, rather liking how their hands linked together so perfectly. "Good. It's strange, knowing that you can't see me", the elder said.

"How do you think _I_ feel?", Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi obviously ignored his statement, as he continued without commenting, "I'm sorry to tell you that although Sakura does see the problem, she doesn't know how to fix it"

"What's the problem?", Sasuke asked, as he looked to where he thought Kakashi's face was.

"Your Sharingan. That's why it won't turn off. Something's messing with it, and interfering with your sight", Kakashi said. Great. What problems _didn't_ start with the Sharingan? "Sakura has had extensive training with Tsunade-Sama, but she told me that she's never dealt with the Sharingan before. She proposes that we take you back to the Hokage", Kakashi told him.

"But, the mission?", Sasuke asked.

"We'll have to leave it, and return to Konoha, so your eyes can be fixed. It's not like we can just leave you to find your way back, by yourself", Kakashi said.

Sasuke thought over the what the elder had said. The mission might be bogus, but it was still a mission. "Stop spouting crap. I'm going to Suna, if I have to go by myself", Sasuke said, firmly.

Kakashi sighed, as he squeezed his hand, before pulling Sasuke forward. Sasuke followed where Kakashi's hand pulled him, brushing past through the tent flap, and outside. After a few steps, Sasuke bumped into Kakashi, finding out the hard way that Kakashi had stopped. Footsteps were heard, Sasuke knowing that they belonged to Sakura and Naruto.

"So, Kakashi-Sensei, what are we gonna do?", Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately for Sasuke, he wants to continue to Suna. Fortunately for the mission, we'll be able to complete it. Did you two pack everything?", Kakashi asked.

"Of course, Kakashi. Sasuke-Kun?", Sakura asked him. Sasuke tilted his head towards her voice, raising an eyebrow in question. "Here's your pack", she said, as she took his free hand, and gave him his backpack. Sasuke smiled a little, as he let go of Kakashi's hand, and put on his pack, holding onto the straps, tightly.

"Alright. Now, to make up for lost time, as well as get there so we can return to Konoha as soon as possible, we should run", Kakashi said.

"What about Sasuke? He can't run in his condition", Sakura stated the embarrassing truth. Sasuke scowled, as he crossed his arms, hating that he was a _burden_ to them.

Silence settled upon the group, and Sasuke squirmed, uncomfortably, hating the fact that he was able to see them. None of them were looking at him, were they? Sasuke ran his eyes where he was pretty sure the others were, straining to see through the darkness, to see what was going on. Couldn't they narrate their silence?

"Ooh!", Naruto suddenly yelled, cutting through the awkward moment, "I can carry him on my back! Then we could run as fast as we can!"

"Hmmm… Excellent idea, Naruto… But, are you sure carrying him wouldn't slow you down? He may look like a stick, but I'm sure he's heavier than he looks", Kakashi reasoned.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi's voice. "Gee, _thanks_", he said, sarcastically.

"Why, your welcome, Sasuke", Kakashi taunted him, lightly.

"Don't worry about me, Sensei! I'll carry Sasuke _any_ day!", Naruto said, happily. Sasuke cringed at Naruto's voice. Something about the way he said, made Sasuke shift uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm sure you could, but I'd rather not risk it. I'll carry Sasuke", Kakashi decided.

"What!?", Sasuke and Naruto both yelped.

Kakashi chuckled, as Sasuke felt his hand descend onto his shoulder, "I am stronger than you. It would only be sensible. Don't you agree?"

Sasuke heard Naruto grumble, and he heard someone move around. Were they communicating silently with each other? Sasuke growled, loudly, trying to let the others know that he wanted back into whatever conversation they were having. "Fine", Naruto said, in defeat.

"Alright, then! Let's get going!", Kakashi said, happily. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at how ecstatic Kakashi's voice sounded. What, did he _want_ to carry him? Sasuke jumped, as he felt a hand on his other shoulder. "Sasuke, are you with us, or have you gone deaf too?", Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke glared, as he shrugged the hand off his shoulders. "Hn?", he muttered.

"I need you to get on my back now. Can you do it yourself?", Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke nodded, and he heard Kakashi move around. Sasuke sighed, as held his hands out in front of him, searching for sign of life. His hands came into contact with what he figured was Kakashi's back. He ran his hands up, until he came into contact with Kakashi's shoulders. Sasuke grabbed onto the elder's shoulders, as he straddled his back. Gravity abandoned him, as Kakashi stood up straight, lifting him, and taking hold of his knee's.

"Hold on", Kakashi told him.

Sasuke flung his arms around Kakashi's neck, afraid he would fall off, as Kakashi took off, running. Sasuke blushed, as he held on. He had never been so close to Kakashi before… well, except for maybe that hug Kakashi had given him earlier. Wherever that hug had come from, it was obvious the man had a mental breakdown… or… Sasuke shook his head. He didn't know what he was thinking. Kakashi would never feel that way towards him.

It was hours later, before they stopped again. Sasuke felt Kakashi jump down, before he leaned down, letting go of Sasuke's knee's. Sasuke lifted himself off Kakashi's back, and was relieved, when he was able to set his feet on solid ground. Sasuke stood around uncertainly, while he heard the others move around. "Hey, Sasuke! If you want, I'll set your tent up for you!", Naruto offered.

Sasuke shrugged, as he took off his backpack, and held it out, for him. It was quickly snatched out of his hand, by an overeager Naruto. Sasuke crossed his arms, and stood around, awkwardly. After a few minutes of waiting around, he heard someone approach him. "Sasuke? Naruto's finished with your tent, if you want to go inside it. If not, I can make you something to eat, if you want?", Sakura asked him.

"Whatever", Sasuke mumbled, not really wanting to have to ask her for anything.

"Come on, Sasuke. If you don't tell us what you want, then we can't help you", Kakashi scolded him, somewhere behind him. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, towards the elders voice.

"I don't want any help", he grumbled.

"Sasuke! Stop being a stubborn teme! Come on and eat! You can have some of my ramen again!", Naruto said.

"No, thank you. I'd rather take _Sakura's_ offer of food than your _ramen_ again", Sasuke said.

"Great! Naruto, why don't you help him sit down, while I start dinner?", Sakura proposed. Sasuke listened to the kunoichi as she walked away, wondering why she couldn't have helped him, on her way? It wasn't like it would have been out of her way.

"Come on, Sasuke!", Naruto said, cheerfully, as he grabbed Sasuke's hand.

Naruto led him over to the campfire, and let go of his hand, as Sasuke set down and Naruto plopped down next to him. Sasuke crossed his arms, as he waited for his food. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as he suddenly felt Naruto scoot closer to him, where although they weren't touching, Sasuke could definitely could feel the heat of his body.

"So, Sasuke, what's it like being blind?", Naruto asked him.

"I don't know. What's it like being a _dobe_", Sasuke asked him.

He heard Naruto growl a little bit, before he stopped, when Sakura coughed suddenly. Sasuke tilted his head at her cough. That was interesting. "Here you go, Sasuke. It's not much, only soup, but it's sure to fill you up… Do you need help eating?", Sakura asked, as she handed him a bowl, with a spoon in it.

"I _know_ how to eat", Sasuke snapped at her.

Sasuke ate quickly, and set his empty bowl on the ground in front of him. He stood up, carefully, not wanting to trip or something and fall into the fire. Although, knowing his luck right now, he wouldn't be surprised if that _did_ happen.

"Need help, Sasuke?", Kakashi asked, his voice suddenly next to him.

Sasuke scowled, as he held a hand out towards the man, nodding, reluctantly. Kakashi took his hand, and led him towards Sasuke's tent. When they reached it, Kakashi stopped, causing Sasuke to stop, as he held his free hand out, searching for the tent. When his hand reached the top of the tent, he let go of Kakashi's hand and felt along the tent, until he found the open flap. Sasuke held onto the flap, while he turned his head, to point his eyes, where he figured Kakashi was.

"Thank you… You didn't have to", Sasuke mumbled, awkwardly, before he sighed and entered his tent. Sasuke got on his knee's, as he turned back to the flap, ready to zip it closed, when the flap opened, although no one entered.

"Your welcome, Sasuke. Although, you didn't have to thank me, I was happy to help. You know, you don't have to be so stubborn about asking for help. We're your friends, and we _want _to help you", Kakashi told him, quietly.

"I know, I know. Is that all?", Sasuke said, annoyed at the little lecture.

Kakashi sighed, and Sasuke jumped, as a hand land on his hair. Kami, what was the man's _obsession_ with his hair. He was almost as affectionate as Naruto. "Try not to wander off in the middle of the night. You worry me enough", Kakashi said, with another sigh.

Wait… He _worried_ Kakashi? Sasuke blushed, and averted his head to the ground, before shook it off, and faked annoyance, as he asked, "_Gee_, Kakashi, I never knew you _cared_"

He heard Kakashi chuckle, as he patted Sasuke's head. "You have _no_ idea, Sasuke", Kakashi murmured, amusedly, "Well, get some sleep. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning, so we can reach Suna by mid-afternoon"

With that, Sasuke heard Kakashi leave, as the tent flap closed and was zipped shut. Sasuke sat still for a second, as he tried to get the butterflies in his stomach to stop fluttering around. He touched his stomach, and sighed. After a second of willing the fluttering to calm down, Sasuke got on his hands and knee's, and crawled over to his sleeping bag, which Naruto had apparently laid out for him. He cuddled inside his sleeping bag, and replayed the days events in his head. He especially replayed the many hours he was able to hold onto Kakashi.

Sasuke scowled, as he replayed those hours. It would have been awesome to connect pictures to the scenes, but he couldn't. So, instead, he brought a picture up in his mind, of the last time he had _fully_ looked at Kakashi, before his eyes blacked out on him. The last thing Sasuke saw, before he fell asleep, was Kakashi's face in his mind, since he couldn't see it outside of his mind.

* * *

Hope you liked! Kind of fun doing blind Sasuke. Anyways, thank you for the reviews! Aishiteru!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter in Kakashi's POV! Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi jumped to the ground, and kneeled down, as he let go of Sasuke's legs. Shame that they were already here. Sasuke carefully got off of his back, to stand by himself. Kakashi stood up straight, and looked down at Sasuke, smiling at him, underneath his mask. He turned to look at Naruto and Sakura, as they landed next to Sasuke, before he glanced around. They had been running since dawn, and had finally reached Suna.

"Finally! We can finish the mission, and get Sasuke back home to save him!", Naruto said, excitedly.

"I'm sure the Kazekage will want us to stay a little while. He hasn't seen you in awhile, after all", Kakashi remarked.

"Don't you mean 'we'?", Naruto asked, as he scratched his eyebrow, thoughtfully.

Kakashi smiled at the blond, with his eye, while he mentally rolled his eyes_. "__We_ should get going", he said. Kakashi took out his favorite Icha Icha novel, and cracked it open. The chaos of Sasuke's eyes had robbed him of time with his beautiful book.

"Says the one who's perpetually late", Sasuke snorted.

Kakashi quirked a smile, as he glanced at the blind boy out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke was standing there awkwardly, holding onto the straps of his backpack for dear life. It was obvious that he didn't like to feel helpless, like he currently was.

"Well, let's get going, then! Gaara's waiting!", Naruto exclaimed, as he jumped up and down, excitedly. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, and dragged him along with him, as he ran off. Kakashi sighed, as he walked leisurely behind them, Sakura walking alongside him.

When Kakashi and Sakura reached the Kazekage's office, Naruto and Sasuke were standing around, waiting. Sakura joined them, while Kakashi stood off to the side, reading his book. It was just getting to one of his favorite parts, when the door to Gaara's office opened. Kakashi lifted his visible eye, just as Temari stepped out of the office, closing the door behind her. She looked distressed, before she looked up, and smiled instantly upon seeing them.

"Naruto!", Temari said, as she smiled brightly.

"Hey! - Uh… Who are you again?", Naruto asked, as he squinted his eyes at her, smiling nervously.

Temari and Sakura both sweat dropped. "Naruto! Why can't you ever remember her name!? It isn't that hard", Sakura said.

"Dobe", Sasuke muttered, as he turned to the side, crossing his arms.

"Hey!", Naruto yelled at his teammates.

Temari giggled, as she waved her hand at him, dismissing the matter. "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy to see you!", she said.

"Huh? Why are you happy to see me?", Naruto asked, as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Temari grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards Gaara's office. "Gaara was afraid something happened to your team. His sand has been snapping at everyone all morning", Temari told him. Temari opened the door to Gaara's office, and pushed Naruto in, before turning to the others, smiling. "It's good to see the rest of you, as well, though", she said, lightly.

"I'm sure", Kakashi mused, as he snapped his book closed, and pocketed it.

Temari smirked at him, and shrugged, before leaving them. Kakashi walked forward, and gently grabbed Sasuke's hand, leading him inside Gaara's office. Inside the large room, Naruto was avidly telling Gaara all about their mission. Gaara sat calmly at his desk, while he listened, his eyes trained on Naruto, seeming to absorb every small little detail about the blond, while his lips quirked the tiniest bit. Kakashi smiled. Who knew that the psycho jinchuuriki all those years ago would grow up to be the man before him.

"So, now, we have to get back to Konoha as soon as we can!", Naruto said, finishing his tale.

Kakashi saw Gaara's fraction of a smile instantly disappear. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. It was all too obvious that Gaara wanted them to stay. "Couldn't you stay an extra day? I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind… Would you?", Gaara asked, looking at Sasuke pointedly.

All eyes turned to Sasuke, as his eyes were pointing at the wall behind Gaara. He shrugged, and muttered, "Hn"

"Well, that's settled then! We'll stay for tonight", Kakashi said, cheerfully, jumping into the conversation. Kakashi looked at Gaara, who looked up at him. Understanding flashed between the two, before Kakashi smiled at him, with his visible eye.

Gaara stood up from his desk, and crossed his arms, as he looked at Naruto, who was about to protest, but Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "One extra night isn't going to hurt Sasuke anymore than he already is. Besides, if Sasuke doesn't mind, then why should we?", Sakura reasoned with him.

Naruto pouted, and grumbled, before nodding with a smile. "Alright! Time to deliver the scroll!", he said, excitedly.

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly, as he took the scroll out of his weapons pouch. It was his turn to be under everyone's inspection, as he said, "Actually, I need to ask Gaara-Sama something. If you wouldn't mind leaving us alone?"

Naruto and Sakura exchanged curious glances, before both of them shrugged. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's free hand, seeing as Kakashi was still holding his left hand, intentionally, although if asked he would _severely_ deny it. "Come on, Sasuke! We can find a place with ramen, or that one thing you always eat! How about it!?", Naruto asked, excitedly.

"I'd rather be on my own for awhile", Sasuke said, coldly, "Where are we going to stay?"

"Temari prepared guest rooms for you, here. My assistant can you show you to them", Gaara informed them.

"Wonderful! I can take a bath!", Sakura said, happily, as she cupped her hands together, stars shining in her eyes.

"Aww! But I'm _hungry!_", Naruto whined, as he clutched his stomach.

"If you wait outside, I can take you somewhere where there's ramen", Gaara offered, quietly.

"Really!? Awesome!", Naruto exclaimed. He threw his fist up in the air in victory.

Naruto took one last look at Sasuke, smiling softly at him, before he turned and went outside the office. Kakashi reluctantly let go of Sasuke's hand, after giving it a little squeeze, as Sakura took his other hand. "Come on, Sasuke. Let's go find Gaara-Sama's assistant", she said. Sasuke turned his head a little towards Kakashi, before he left with Sakura.

Kakashi watched them leave, over his shoulder. Once they had shut the door behind them, Kakashi turned his head back to look at Gaara, who was studying him, curiously. "What do you want?", he asked, shortly.

"I just thought I would deliver you your scroll", Kakashi said, smiling at him, innocently, with his eye.

He walked forward, and held the scroll out to Gaara. Gaara stared at him for a minute, before shifting his eyes to the scroll, as he took it. Gaara unsealed the scroll, and unrolled it, as he read it, looking thoughtful. After a second, he shifted his eyes back to Kakashi.

"Anything else?", he asked.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, as he nodded. "Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me if the scroll is of great importance. I mean, you did asked us expressly to deliver it to you, instead of sending it by bird. We were also attacked on the way here, as you know, or did Naruto tell you that part?", Kakashi asked, pausing as Gaara nodded, "Well then, it must be something worth protecting then"

Gaara glared at Kakashi, and Kakashi held the glare with a lazy eye, and a raised eyebrow. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes, before Gaara glared harder, the murderous intent clear, mixing with embarrassment. He took the scroll by one side, and held it out, letting it fall open, so Kakashi could see it. Kakashi chuckled, as he looked at the contents of the scroll. He knew it.

"I would like it, if you would not to speak of this to anyone", Gaara said, quietly, as he rolled the scroll back up.

"Especially not Naruto, I'm guessing", Kakashi mused, with a smile.

Gaara's became wide for barely a second, before he glared at Kakashi, calmly. Kakashi stood there, before shrugging, aware that Gaara wasn't going to openly tell him. He turned, walking towards the door. "Your secret is safe with me, Gaara-Sama, do not worry", Kakashi said, seriously.

Kakashi went to open the door, when he heard something probably only Gaara's siblings had ever heard, _if_ they had. "Thank you", Gaara whispered. Kakashi put his hand on the doorknob, as he glanced back at the Kazekage. He smiled at Gaara, and bowed his head in respect, before he opened the door, and left his office.

Kakashi had his book out in a flash, open and ready to read, as he stopped at Gaara's assistant's desk. The assistant looked up, and smiled at him politely. "Can I help you?", he asked.

"Yes, you led my teammates to their rooms. Could you do me the honor?", Kakashi asked.

The assistant nodded, and immediately led Kakashi to his room. Kakashi admired the room, especially the bed. After a few nights on the ground could make _anyone_ crave for a bed. Kakashi turned to Gaara's assistant, who was waiting at the door, patiently. "Thank you", Kakashi told him.

"Your welcome. Before I go, your friends are one both sides of you, if you need them", the assistant told him, before bowing a goodbye and leaving Kakashi alone.

Kakashi glanced around the room, before he went over to the door and shut it. He looked over at the bed, and smiled. He walked over, and laid down on it, sinking into the soft mattress, sighing in pleasure. Kakashi raised his book over his head, and read it as he relaxed.

It was a few hours, before Kakashi looked over at the door, as it burst open. Naruto burst in the room, while Sakura stood in the doorway, smiling at her friend. "Come on, Sensei! We're goin' out!", Naruto said, loudly.

"To?", Kakashi asked, raising his visible eyebrow.

"Gaara got caught up in business, and couldn't make it for ramen, but he promised that he would take us for a night out in Suna! Cool, eh? Come on!", Naruto explained, animatedly.

Kakashi closed his book, and put it away, as he got off the bed. He glanced at Naruto and Sakura, noticing that Sasuke and Gaara were missing from the group. "Where are the others?", he asked.

"Your room is on the way to Sasuke's", Sakura told him, from where she leaned against the doorway, "Gaara wanted to freshen up, so he's going to meet us at the restaurant we're going to"

"Well, do we know how to get to this restaurant?", Kakashi asked.

Kakashi looked over Sakura's shoulder, as Temari and Kankuro stepped in the doorway, both missing their weapons. "No. But we do", Temari said, smirking at him.

Kakashi smirked back at her, beneath his mask. "This is starting to sound like a party", he mused.

"Party!", Naruto yelled, excitedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, we should go before people start complaining about Uzumaki's yelling", Kankuro said.

"Too late", Sasuke complained, from outside Kakashi's room. Temari and Kankuro looked to the right, surprised, as Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi turned to look at the door. "I could use some _help_", Sasuke growled. Temari disappeared from Kakashi's point of view, before reappearing, with Sasuke by her side.

"Sorry we disturbed you, Sasuke", Naruto said, shyly, scratching his whisker marks.

Sasuke shrugged, as he crossed his arms, ignoring Naruto. Naruto deflated with a pout, before Kankuro walked over to Naruto, smirking. "Whoa! Naruto Uzumaki pouting before a party? When's the world ending?", Kankuro asked.

Naruto pouted at Kankuro, before perking back up. "Don't know, but we can party as if we did!", he said.

Kakashi chuckled, along with the others at Naruto's attitude, before Temari took the role as leader. "Well, if everyone's ready, we should go. Gaara will be pissed if he has to wait long. Follow me", Temari ordered, as she walked off, leaving Sasuke's side. Sakura followed after Temari, then Kankuro and Naruto, both talked excitedly about all the fun they were going to have. Kakashi followed after Naruto, before stopping at the door, to look at Sasuke, who was scowling.

"Anything wrong?", Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke glared a little a little to the left of Kakashi, scowling further. "I don't know why we have to go out with everyone. It's _stupid"_, Sasuke complained.

"Hm, it may be stupid to you, but they're our friends. Don't you think we should indulge in some stupidity every once in while, for our friends?… Besides, it wouldn't kill you to socialize", Kakashi lectured.

"It _might_", Sasuke grumbled.

Kakashi chuckled, and took Sasuke's hand, as he led him after the others. They quickly caught up with the others and continued on to the restaurant, with Temari in the lead. When they reached the restaurant, they went inside, and were seated in their own separate room, courtesy of having the Kazekage in their party.

Kakashi led Sasuke to a seat at the end of an extended table, and sat next to him, while he observed their group. Gaara, who had already been sitting at the head of the table, was watching everyone calmly, as well, his back strangely void of his large gourd. Temari quickly sat next to him, and pulled her elder brother roughly to sit next to her, when he was about to go sit on the other side of Gaara. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. It seemed Gaara's siblings were scheming themselves. Naruto foiled their plan though, when he sat down next to Sasuke, with a large grin, leaving Sakura to sit next to Gaara.

A waiter came in with two pitchers of what Kakashi was pretty sure was sake. She set down on the table, as Gaara spoke. "Sake for those who want it", he said, quietly.

"Nice way to relax", Kakashi commented, with a smile.

"If sake's to relax with, then why is the old hag always yelling?", Naruto asked.

"That's because you _annoy_ her, dobe", Sasuke snorted.

"Want some sake, Teme?", Naruto asked, as he and the others began pouring themselves glasses of the liquor.

"Thanks, but _no_. I'm not an alcoholic who's going to get _drunk_ off his ass for no good reason", Sasuke said.

"Hey, we _do_ have a reason to get drunk", Temari said, superiorly.

"_Like_?", Sasuke growled at her.

"Hm", Temari hummed, as she tapped her chin with a finger.

"We're here to _party_!", Naruto yelled, excitedly, as he raised his glass high in the air, and bounced in his seat.

"To celebrate friends and family", Sakura said, smiling sweetly, raising her own glass.

"Oh, I know. To celebrate battles ended and battles to come. Give us strength", Temari said, while raising her glass.

Kakashi took the closest pitcher, and poured two glasses, while Kankuro raised his glass, "To celebrate home"

Kakashi and the others looked at Gaara, as he stared down into his glass, before raising his glass. "To celebrate life", he said.

Kakashi smiled at Gaara, before smiling at Sasuke, as he held the glass under the raven's nose. Sasuke wrinkled his nose cutely, and turned his head away from the glass. "I don't _drink_", Sasuke hissed.

"_Please_… For me?", Kakashi asked, trying to stop himself from begging. Seeing Sasuke drunk would probably be worth a lifetime.

Sasuke scowled, as he took the glass, growling. Kakashi chuckled at the raven, before raising his glass, along with the others. "To celebrate love", Kakashi said.

Everyone looked at Sasuke, as he sighed and raised his own glass, saying, "To celebrate the future"

* * *

For the next chapter I'm thinking about doing it in Kakashi's POV again, just to have fun with the drunk people… Don't know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Aishiteru!


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi's POV! Abandoning the norm to show this from Kakashi's eyes, seeing as we can't see it from Sasuke's (obviously)… So, here's the seventh chapter! Oh! And excuse the drunk people!

* * *

Kakashi could think of only one word that would sum up the evening… insane. Dinner had ended nearly three hours ago, yet here they still were at the restaurant, everyone with enough liquor in them to probably _drown_ themselves in. He himself had drunken his share, but luckily, unlike everyone else, he could hold his liquor. The only difference between Kakashi drunk and Kakashi sober, was that he had a slight buzz.

Kakashi was currently helping a very drunk Sasuke stand, seeing as the poor raven couldn't do so himself. He sighed, as he examined the room, counting heads to make sure that no one had gotten lost. Temari had decided twenty minutes ago that she was the dance queen, as she had jumped on top of the table, and began dancing insanely, although no music was playing in the room. She was currently still dancing on the table, dancing to whatever song was playing in her head.

Gaara was sitting quietly at the head of the table, staring off to space, while he was being crushed by two of the most clingy drunks, Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was on the left of Gaara, his arms wrapped around Gaara's waist, while he talked nonstop about nothing, while Sakura was on his right, her arms wrapped around Gaara's neck, while she cooed at him. Kankuro was leaning over another glass of sake, as he moped depressingly, muttering depressing statements every once in awhile.

"Kashi!", Sasuke suddenly whispered, "Do you hear that?" Kakashi shivered, a _very _nice tingle shooting up his spine, as Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Kakashi pulled a little away, to resist jumping on the boy, as he looked at him curiously. Sasuke had a permanent blush on his cheeks, and every few minutes burst into random fits of giggles at nothing. "Hear what?", he asked.

"You… You don't hear that? It's so… _loud_… What is that?", Sasuke muttered to himself.

Sasuke pushed Kakashi away, surprising both of them, as the raven fell to the ground, with a yelp. Kakashi caught himself before he could fall, and watched, with a raised eyebrow, as Sasuke crawled under the table. Kakashi sighed and sat down next to Kankuro. "How's life going, Kankuro?", Kakashi asked, looking at Kankuro.

Kankuro snorted, and downed the rest of his glass. He slammed his glass down on the table, and sighed heavily. "What life? Life's in the gutter, and we just_ flop_ around down there. But no! We can't get out. Why can't we get out?", Kankuro asked, desperately.

"The government", Gaara mumbled.

Kakashi looked over at Gaara, as Naruto and Sakura were still clinging to the Kazekage. "Hm?", Kakashi hummed.

"Life's in the gutter because the government", Gaara mumbled quietly, as he looked down at the table, "They're putting us down".

"No! I'm putting you down, you - you ant!", Temari yelled out of nowhere, as she pointed down at Gaara, smirking. She then looked around, before she threw her hands up in the air like Naruto usually did, screaming, "I'm the ruler of the world, bitches!"

Kakashi blinked up at Temari, before sighing, as he rubbed his forehead. _How_ were they not thrown out yet? Kakashi looked over at the head of the table, just as Gaara suddenly fell back onto the floor, Naruto and Sakura collapsing with him. He stood up, and walked around, to see what was going on. Sasuke was on his back, under Gaara, who was on top of Sasuke on his own back, while Naruto and Sakura were splayed out next to him.

Sasuke burst into giggles, as Gaara suddenly jumped off Sasuke to stand up. "No! I need you!", Sakura squealed, as she grabbed onto Gaara's feet, hugging them, to make him stay.

Sasuke stopped giggling, as he cupped his hands around his ears, his mouth falling open. "Wow… What… What's that… that… that thing that makes… you know", Sasuke was trying to say, as he paused, looking strained, before sitting up in a flash, "Noise!"

"Sound!", Naruto yelled, loudly, from where he laid on the ground.

"What do you hear?", Gaara asked, quietly, as he flicked his eyes down on Sasuke.

"I… don't know… but… it's _sooooo_ loud", Sasuke said.

"It's the government. They're here. We have to get out", Gaara mumbled determinedly, as he went over to the wall. He began banging on the wall, mumbling, "Gotta get out", to himself.

Kakashi tried to stop him, but only got halfway way to him, when Sakura suddenly attached herself to his leg, with a squeal. "Sakura, please. I have to stop Gaara, or we'll be kicked out", Kakashi said, trying to talk sense into her.

"No one's going to kick me out! I'll kill anyone he tries!", Temari yelled in the background.

"See! You try and they kill you, and you're just left in the gutter. No hope… No hope, I tell you", Kakashi heard Kankuro say.

Kakashi ignored the others, as he yanked his leg away from Sakura, and hurried over to Gaara, and grabbed onto his fists. "The government!", Gaara yelped, as he jerked away from Kakashi. Gaara threw himself onto the floor, and he huddled up, cowering in the corner.

Kakashi sighed, and turned away from Gaara, and back to others, and watched in amusement as Sakura stumbled over to Kankuro and threw her arms over his neck, squealing. "Aww! Kan! You're so cute! Let's have puppet babies!", she squealed. Kakashi chuckled at the girls antics, and looked down at Sasuke as he flopped around on the floor, throwing his arms around wildly, as if he were in water.

"I'm drowning!", he screamed.

Kakashi walked over to the raven, and took hold of his arms, helping him stand up. "There you go", Kakashi said, comfortingly, as he helped Sasuke stand again. He gazed at the boy, admiring him in his drunken state.

Sasuke suddenly jumped up, and threw his arms at Kakashi, obviously trying to hug Kakashi, as he yelled, "My savior!" Unfortunately, Kakashi was blinded momentarily, as a fist met his face. Kakashi stumbled a bit, knowing that the alcohol was messing with him a bit. Kakashi rubbed his eye, before he looked at Sasuke, who dropped onto his knee's, bursting into tears.

"Sasuke!", Kakashi said, as he kneeled down in front of the raven, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so… so… that word… what's that word… it means…", Sasuke paused his crying, as he struggled with his words.

"That means what?", Kakashi asked, encouraging him to remember.

Sasuke cupped his ears again with his hands, and he groaned, as if in pain. "That _noise_. It's so _loud_", Sasuke whined, as he fell back, and laid on the ground.

Kakashi smiled down at the boy, as he leaned his hand down and gently touched Sasuke's soft cheek. He moved to sit next to the raven's side, and he began caressing the others cheek. Kakashi had always dreamed about this beautiful skin that he was touching. Who knew that he would ever actually get the chance to do so?… Sake _rocked_!

"Kashi?", Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi blinked, as his hand paused. "Hm?", he murmured.

"You smell… really good", Sasuke commented, as his eyes closed, and he rubbed his cheek against Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi's smiled grew wider, as he cupped the raven's cheek, and leaned down a little, giving a little sniff. A spicy scent with a hint of something sweet wafted through his nose. Kakashi sighed at the smell. "So do you", he said, softly.

An eternity seemed to go by, as Kakashi lost himself in Sasuke's beauty. It was a shame he wasn't able to see the raven's eyes. Kami, he missed those pools of onyx. The Sharingan in them was driving Kakashi as insane as Sasuke probably was with being blind. He hoped Tsunade would be able to help Sasuke. Kakashi blinked, with a frustrated sigh, as he leaned forward a little more. Mere inches away was the face of the boy of his dreams. All it would take was for him to close those inches.

But Kakashi paused again, furrowing his eyebrows. _Ugh_… He was drunk. Even if he _wasn't_ that drunk, Sasuke was. The raven could barely even _stand_ up.

"Kakashi!", a very girlish squeal erupted behind his ears, before arms were strangling his neck.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, as Sakura clung onto his back, still squealing. "Sakura?", he asked.

"Kaka! Are you going to kiss him? I wanna _join_!", the crazed, _drunk_ kunoichi squealed.

Kakashi sweat dropped, anime-style, as he chuckled nervously. He sat up straight, and tried to pry the girls arms off his neck. "Sakura. Could you please get off me?", Kakashi asked.

"No!", she whined, as she tightened her arms, "Kankuro _left_ me!"

Kakashi's eyes widened, as he looked past Sakura, at the table. Temari was still dancing on the table, but besides her, the table was devoid of people. Dammit! Kakashi pushed Sakura up, and quickly gathered Sasuke up in his arms. If he was going to leave the others, he _certainly_ wasn't going to leave Sasuke behind, to be molested by Sakura, who seemed very molest happy at the moment.

Leaving the room, Kakashi looked around at the main dining room of the restaurant. He saw the waiter who had served them, and he went over to talk to her.

"Excuse me, but have you seen the Kazekage's older brother? The one with face paint, that kind of resembles a kitty?", Kakashi asked.

"Yes, he ran to the bathroom. The poor thing nearly knocked into me", she said, sympathetically.

Ah, yes. The bathroom… with toilets… Don't tell me the _puking_ was already starting. Kakashi groaned, as he nodded at the waitress in thanks, before moving off to the bathrooms. Kakashi shifted Sasuke in his arms, before he entered the boys bathroom.

The sound of retching immediately filled Kakashi's ears, and he groaned again. He should have taken the chance to drink more before this. Kakashi went over to one of the stalls, and sat Sasuke down, leaning him against the stall. Sasuke whined, as he covered his ears. "That sound thingy's _gross_", Sasuke whined.

"Yes, it is", Kakashi told him, nodding, before he stood up straight, and knocked on the first stall's door, "Kankuro? Are you okay?"

Kankuro groaned from behind the door, and the toilet flushed. "That's the sound of me in the gutter", he grumbled.

"Hm… Well, can you come out of the gutter? I don't think it's wise leaving the others alone. Especially, your sister… She may hurt someone", Kakashi said.

"There's no way out of the gutter, man", Kankuro told him.

"Yes, there is. It's called unlocking the stall door", Kakashi mused, smiling amusedly.

"You're making fun of me. I'm in the gutter, man! Stop stepping on me", Kankuro whined.

Kakashi sighed, as he banged his head against the stall door. Wasn't he done babysitting years ago? But, no, give the brats a little alcohol and _he_ was the one 'assigned' to baby-sit… Hmm… alcohol… "Kankuro? Are you sure you don't want to come out?", Kakashi asked, smirking, beneath his mask.

"_Very_ sure. I'm here to stay in the gutter… where I belong", Kankuro said, and the toilet flushed again.

"Alright, then. I'll just go and drink the rest of the sake", Kakashi taunted, as he stepped over to Sasuke, who was rubbing his eyes, determinedly. He leaned down, and took Sasuke's hands, and turned around, as he pulled the raven onto his back, so he wouldn't have to carry him in his arms. Kakashi wrapped Sasuke's arms around his neck, hoping the raven would have enough sense to hold on. The stall door opened, as he grabbed hold of Sasuke's legs, and looked over at Kankuro as he emerged from the stall, swiping his arm across his mouth… Wow… Kankuro looked like crap.

"You drink my sake, and I'll tell Temari that you said that you're the ruler of the world", Kankuro said, as he passed Kakashi, towards the door.

"Hm, Temari would decapitate me if you told her that", Kakashi remarked.

Kankuro smirked, as he opened the door. "Why do you think I _said_ that", Kankuro told him.

Kakashi chuckled, as he shook his head, and followed Kankuro back to the room. Once inside the room, he immediately noticed that if was missing something. Kakashi looked around, trying to think of what was missing.

Temari was still standing on the table, downing a new glass of sake, while Sakura, who was sitting on the floor, cheered her on. Hmm… Kakashi frowned as he realized what, or _who_ were missing. "Uh, Sakura? Temari? Where are Naruto and Gaara?", Kakashi asked them, as he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura paused her arms in the air, as she looked over at Kakashi, before looking around the room, while Temari dropped her glass and looked around too. "Oh! Gaara's government people got them!", Temari yelled, before she picked up her glass and threw at the wall, smashing it, "They're going to _die_"

Temari jumped off the table, and headed towards the door. Kakashi stepped in front of her, and freed a hand to hold in front of her. "Sorry, but I can't let you go off on your own. Especially, since we've lost Gaara and Naruto now", Kakashi told her.

"Tell her off, Kakashi!", Kankuro cheered, as he sat at the table, and poured himself a cup of sake.

"Do _you_ want to die!", Temari growled at her brother, as she glared at him.

"Now, now, Temari, you need to calm down", Kakashi said.

Temari looked at him with baby eyes, as she cupped her hands together. "But if I calm down I can't kill anyone. Can't I kill anyone? People let _Gaara_ kill people!", she whined.

"Well, that's because we couldn't control him", Kakashi said, trying to reason with her. Unfortunately, it went right past Temari's logic.

"Are you saying that you can _control_ the ruler of the world!?", Temari growled, as flames seemed to surge up behind her.

Kakashi quickly held his hands up, smiling with his eye, as he chuckled nervously. A yelp ripped from Sasuke, as he fell to the ground with a thud. Kakashi jumped at the noise, as he spun around to look down at his beloved. He quickly leaned down and took Sasuke's hand. "Sorry, Sasuke! Are you okay?", Kakashi asked.

Silence came from Sasuke, as he laid there on the ground. Kakashi turned his hand over, and checked the raven's pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when his pulse beat back. He looked back at Sasuke's face, and smacked him on the face. "Sasuke? Sasuke, are you in there? If you're not, I'm sure Temari would be happy to kill you", Kakashi joked, hoping that it would annoy the raven.

Sasuke still didn't move or say anything. Kakashi was about to call for help, when a sound Kakashi never thought he would hear from Sasuke was heard. Sasuke's mouth fell open, as he snored softly. Kakashi chuckled, as relief washed through his being. The raven was just asleep. Although, he seriously wondered how the boy could fall asleep so easily, after Kakashi dropped him so roughly.

"Dude… Is he dead?", Temari asked, as she looked over his shoulder.

"No, he's just passed out. He'll be fine once he wakes up in the morning, with a splitting headache", Kakashi commented. Kakashi sighed, for probably the hundredth time in the last two hours. He looked over his shoulder at Temari, as she went over to join Kankuro. He wasn't sure how he was going to persuade them to follow him back to their home. The two seemed to be looking for premature life there, with the sake. Kakashi shook his head, as he picked Sasuke up carefully, cradling the raven in his arms. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day for all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be back to Sasuke's POV, seeing as what I wanted to do is done… well, done with eyes. Aishiteru!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter! Chapter eight - my favorite number! Back to Sasuke's blind POV! I missed Sasuke's view, but Kakashi and the drunk people was kind of fun. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Death would be more pleasant. Even being molested by Orochimaru would be more pleasant than this hell… Sasuke groaned, as he turned over onto his back. His head felt like someone was hammering a nail into it, _slow_ and _painfully_… _Ugh_. Damn Kakashi! He had only drank that first glass of sake because the fucking older man _wanted_ him too. But, knowing his _fantastic_ luck, his mind had became very blurry after that first drink. Of_ course_ he would have a low alcohol tolerance.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, and opened them, trying out his chance. Black darkness invaded his sight. Sasuke whined, as he closed his eyes and covered his head with a pillow. He just wanted to see, was that too much to ask!?

A loud knocking sound suddenly pounded into the room. Sasuke whimpered, as he pushed the pillow harder down onto his head. Whoever was knocking on his door was going to _die_! He jumped up into a sitting position, when he heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening. Hadn't he locked it!?… Oh, yeah. Sasuke snorted mentally, as he remembered that he couldn't even remember how he had gotten here, in his room.

"Ohayo, Sasuke! How are you feeling?", Kakashi asked, cheerfully. Sasuke groaned, as he clutched at his head. The elders voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"What the _hell_ do you want!?", Sasuke growled, while he glared at where he was pretty sure Kakashi was standing.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I was just wandering if you had seen Naruto or the Kazekage?", Kakashi asked, smoothly.

Sasuke shook his head, before he buried his head under his pillow again. "I just woke up", he mumbled.

"Okay, then. When you're ready for the outside world just come get me or one of the others, okay?", Kakashi said.

"Whatever", Sasuke murmured.

Sasuke didn't hear anything else out of Kakashi, except for silence, before the sound of the door closing was heard. Sasuke whined, as he burrowed himself under his covers, trying to go back to sleep. Kami… Today was going to be _hell._

Sasuke woke up a little later, the pounding in his head as heavy as ever. He groaned, as he sat up and rubbed his forehead, wishing that his damn headache would go away. He got on his knee's and crawled to the end of the bed, before he stood up off the bed. Whoa! _Bad_ move! Sasuke fell back onto the bed, as his head spun. He lay on his back, holding his head, waiting for the spinning to stop.

While Sasuke was trying to control the spinning in his head, he heard the faint sound of the door opening, before snapping shut. "Who's there?", he groaned, through the dizziness.

"Relax, teme! It's me!", Naruto whispered.

"Not that I don't appreciate the whispering, but why are you? And what are you doing in my room?", Sasuke mumbled.

"If I talk any louder my heads gonna split in two", Naruto whispered, as Sasuke felt the bed dip next to him.

"Second question?", Sasuke asked, as he turned his head and pointed his head to where Naruto's voice was coming from.

"Hiding", Naruto whispered, simply.

Hiding? Why would Naruto being hiding? Or, more importantly, _who_ would the blond be hiding from? Sasuke shrugged, not really caring at the moment. All that concerned him now, was making it to the bathroom… If the damn spinning would just stop.

Sasuke groaned, as he sat up again, and stood up, trying to stay up. His head spun a little, but it wasn't anything major. Sasuke knew the door was off to the left of where he was standing, while the bathroom was to the right of him. He turned towards his right, and held his hands out in front of him, as he walked as carefully as he could. It took a minute before he reached the wall, his hands coming into contact with it. He felt along the wall, until his hands met air, from the open door.

Entering the bathroom, Sasuke closed the door, and leaned against, taking a minute to rub his forehead. Sasuke then stripped of his clothes that absolutely _reeked_ of liquor, and searched for the shower. When his hands met a shower curtain, he stepped inside of the shower, and closed the curtain. He turned the shower on to a comfortable temperature, before leaning his head back, as he let the water wash over him.

When Sasuke finished showering, he turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He held his hands out looking for the towels, although they weren't that hard to find, seeing as they hung from a rack _right_ next to the shower. Sasuke grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He then headed for the room since all of his clothes were in his backpack, that was sitting next to his bed.

Sasuke paused though, when he reached the door. He could hear voices on the other side of the door. He cracked open the door, and put his ear to it, wandering what was going on.

"What!? How did you find me!?", Naruto whispered, his voice edging on severe panic.

"It wasn't that hard… You didn't even hide your chakra", another voice mumbled, quietly. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of who that voice belonged to. It was very familiar… Wait… Was that _Gaara?_ Naruto was hiding from _Gaara_!? Was there _really _an apocalypse on it's way?

"W-What do you w-want?", Naruto whispered, stuttering. It was clear to Sasuke that the dobe was panicking for some unknown reason.

"I told you… I want to talk. You didn't have to runaway", Gaara stated.

"What!?", Naruto yelled, before Sasuke heard a thud from the next room, as he whined, "_Ow!_ My _head_! Look what you _done_"

"You shouldn't have yelled then", Gaara told him.

Sasuke heard someone moving around, before the sound of struggling was heard. "Leave me alone! I don't need your help!", Naruto grumbled, in a hoarse whisper.

"You're acting like the Uchiha… Why won't you just accept this? Kyuubi has", Gaara whispered, himself. Sasuke winced, at the near heartbroken tone of the Kazekage.

"Because, you're wrong. I love Sasuke…", Naruto whispered, uncertainly.

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head, with how they grew so wide, so alarmingly fast. Naruto _loved_ him!? When the hell did _that_ happen!? Was Naruto _insane_!? Sasuke jumped, when he heard the sound of the door to his room closing. He quickly closed the bathroom door himself, and leaned his back against it, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Kami, what do you do when you find out your best friend is in _love_ with you?

Naruto was like a brother to him, no matter how much he put Naruto down and yelled at him, or no matter how much Naruto annoyed him to death and yelled back at him. Things had been so much simpler without him knowing… _this._ Sasuke groaned, as he rubbed his forehead, trying to push the unwelcome news out of his head.

"Hey, Sasuke! Did you drown in there?", Naruto whispered, on the other side of the door.

Sasuke jumped away from the door, momentarily forgetting he was blind, which resulted in him tripping over the rug on the floor. He fell backwards, his back slamming into the tile floor. Sasuke whimpered, while wincing at the sharp pain that jolted through his head. _Dammit!_

"Sasuke?", Naruto called, a little louder.

"I'm fine!", Sasuke snapped back at him. He stood up, and tightened the towel around his waist, so it wouldn't fall off. "Can you bring me my backpack? It's next to the bed", Sasuke requested from his friend. In his mind, it was a great idea. He would be able to stall before he had to face Naruto again.

"One sec!", Naruto told him.

Sasuke heard him retreat from the door, before coming back, with a _very_ quiet knock on the door. Sasuke opened the door a crack, and snatched his pack from Naruto, before snapping the door shut in a flash. He was sure Naruto was blinking on the other side of the door, wandering if he had taken the backpack, or if it had just disappeared into thin air.

After dressing quickly, Sasuke grabbed his backpack, and went to the door. Déjà vu seemed to pass, as he felt that familiar dread to just stay in the bathroom, like he had runaway from the bridge. He was the best at running. Sasuke sighed, and shook everything from his head, and opened the bathroom door. He stood in the doorway for a second, as he listened to everything that was going inside his room.

Sasuke couldn't hear anything though. "Dobe?", Sasuke asked. No answer came, so he breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Naruto had conveniently disappeared.

Sasuke threw his backpack on his bed, before laying on the bed himself, wishing that he had someone to talk to, to help work everything out. Right now his mind was just a muddled up mess, and he didn't really know how to handle Naruto now… So, his best friend was in love with him, huh? And poor Gaara… Sasuke had never really sorry for others, besides the few times with his team, but now his stomach was twisting itself into knots over the Kazekage. Sasuke knew how it was to love someone else, and fear that that someone loved someone else besides you. But to just have it thrown in your face like that? Hmph, Sasuke was surprised that he wasn't buried six feet in sand right now.

Sasuke turned his head towards the door, when a knock sounded from it. Wow, he sure was _popular_ today, _wasn't_ he. He groaned, as he got up and stumbled over to the door. Once his hands reached it, he turned the knob, and pulled the door open. The scent of flowers met his nose. Sakura. "Hn?", he murmured.

"Ohayo, Sasuke. Uh… Um, I was wondering, whether uh…", Sakura stammered.

"Spit it out, Sakura", Sasuke snapped.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. No one's seen Naruto or Gaara, and Temari-San's talking about sending out search parties… And, well, she's not very _pleasant_ today", Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed, as he rubbed his forehead. He was about to go Shikamaru and complain how _troublesome_ this all is. "Look, Sakura, I'm not feeling very _pleasant_ myself. So could you just tell Temari that the search parties aren't needed. I've seen both Naruto and Gaara. They're fine", he told her.

"That's wonderful! Where are they now?", Sakura asked, cheerfully.

"Don't know. They both left separately", Sasuke said.

"Oh…", Sakura said, the disappointment in her voice ringing clear, "Well, could you tell Temari?"

"_What!?_ No, _you_ can do it! My head is _killing_ me", Sasuke hissed at her.

"Please! She may kill me! You should have seen her last night! Last night, after you passed out, Temari and Kankuro were fighting over sake, and… well, let's just say that Kankuro isn't looking so good right now", Sakura said.

Sasuke snorted, while shaking his head. Too bad that he wouldn't _actually_ be able to see the damage, though. Sasuke crossed his arms, as he pointed his eyes where he was sure Sakura was standing, while considering just closing the door on her, and leaving her on her own. Sasuke gave in though. He had nothing else to do, and Sakura was practically begging him.

"Whatever", Sasuke muttered, as he held his right out towards her.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, _so_ much!", Sakura exclaimed, as she took his arm, and dragged him down the hall, before he could even close his door.

Sakura led him somewhere, and before he knew it, she pushed him inside a room before closing the door behind him. Sasuke turned back, to see where she had gone, but he ran into the door. He groaned, as he rubbed his forehead. Today _really_ wasn't his day. "Oh, did you not know there was a door there, Sasuke?", Kakashi's voice floated to his ears.

Sasuke turned towards where Kakashi's voice was coming from, feeling a little relief that he wasn't alone in this. "Kakashi? Where are we?", he asked, softly.

"In Gaara's _office_, _baka_", an annoyed voice called. Temari.

Sasuke glared his eyes where he heard her voice. No wonder Sakura was scared. Temari sounded like she was about jump across the room and slit someone's throat. "You better be nice, or I'm not going to tell you what I know", Sasuke said, with a smirk.

"Is it about Gaara!?", Temari asked, hopefully, "What do you know!?"

"Just that Naruto came and hid in my room. I took a shower, and when I got out I overheard him arguing with Gaara about… something. Gaara left after their argument, and Naruto left shortly after. Neither said where they were going", Sasuke informed them.

Temari cursed softly, before Sasuke heard footsteps crossing the room, and passing him to the door. The door opened and closed in a flash, leaving Sasuke and Kakashi alone. Sasuke turned towards where Kakashi was, as he crossed his arms. "Where's she going?", he asked.

"Hm, I think she has a hunch to where Gaara's wandered off to… Are you hungry?", Kakashi asked him.

"_Please_. If I eat, I'll _puke._ I hate you for shoving that sake down my throat", Sasuke growled.

"Who? Why, I'm innocent!", Kakashi said, lazily, although Sasuke knew that he heard a mischievous lilt in his voice.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room", Sasuke said, as he turned towards the door.

"Wait!", Kakashi said, suddenly. Sasuke paused and waited for whatever Kakashi wanted to say to him. "What was Naruto and Gaara's argument about?", Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke bit his lip nervously, as he kept his back to Kakashi, knowing that if he turned around the man would be able to see his nervousness over the issue. "Uh, I didn't hear what they were saying. Is that all?", Sasuke asked, awkwardly.

"Sure… We'll be leaving as soon as Naruto and Gaara are both found. Your eyes really need to be looked at by Tsunade. So, please pack your things and tell Sakura to do the same. When your both done, come back here, and we'll wait for the others. Okay?", Kakashi instructed.

Sasuke nodded, and left the office without saying another word. He found Sakura and had her lead him back to their rooms, so they could pack.

* * *

Ugh, this chapter was a _nightmare_. I deleted and restarted the part after Naruto and Gaara's argument _four _times, because I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. Not really satisfied with the last half of this chapter, but it's enough to carry on to what I wanna do for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't… Sorry. Had problems with it! Aishiteru!


	9. Chapter 9

So, I changed the summary to include a side of Gaara/Naruto, seeing as I'm going into delve a little more into their relationship more than I had originally planned. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, and for those who don't, sorry, but I can't change it now.

* * *

Turning a page of his favorite novel, Kakashi sighed mentally as he looked around the room. His beloved Sasuke was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the wall, as Sakura, who was sitting in a chair in front of Gaara's desk, was telling him about last night… or at least, what she herself could remember. Kakashi had been the only one who could fully remember everything it seemed.

Kakashi turned his eyes to the door, as Temari stormed in, Kankuro on her heels. "I_can't_ believe… The most _stubborn_… _Ugh_!", Temari grumbled to herself, as she sat behind the desk, where the Kazekage was supposed to sit. Kankuro stood next to the desk, his arms crossed.

"Is something wrong, Temari-San?", Sakura asked, sweetly.

"Yes! Gaara's holed himself in his room, and won't let anyone inside. Both Kankuro and I tried, but Gaara's sand immediately threw us out", Temari paused, as she sighed heavily, "As for the baka blond, we found him hiding somewhere, and told him to pack and meet you here"

Kakashi lifted his book, while he thought over the information. When he had woken up earlier, he had went looking everywhere for Naruto and Gaara, worried that they still couldn't be found. When Kakashi had become desperate, he had enlisted the help of Temari, who he had found threatening severe violence on a maid who was moving around too loudly. When Sasuke had told them about Naruto and Gaara's argument in his room, Kakashi's mind marveled at the news. The fact that Naruto and Gaara had been missing since last night, and had a fight today made curious suspicions come to mind.

Then there was Sasuke. When he had asked the boy about Gaara and Naruto's fight, he had completely avoided the issue. There was obviously more to this than Sasuke was letting on, but Kakashi didn't push the subject. Kakashi would just have to catch him alone later.

Kakashi smirked less than innocently, as he peeked over his book to look down at his _favorite_, blind student. Catching him alone sounded like fun… Kakashi sighed, as he hid behind his book again. Unfortunately, he was just kidding himself.

"Hey, Temari-San?", Sasuke said, out of nowhere.

Kakashi lowered his book, as he and everyone else in the room looked down at Sasuke, as he stood up, his face turned towards Temari, although his eyes rested on the wall a little to the left of her head. "Yes, Sasuke-San?", she asked him.

Sasuke crossed his arms, as he stood there awkwardly, undoubtedly uncomfortable at being the center of everyone's attention. "Can I speak to you?… Alone?", Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked at Temari, as she looked surprised, before she shrugged, and glanced at the others. Kakashi proceeded to the door, with Sakura and Kankuro, where they waited outside. It was strange that Sasuke wanted to talk to Temari, alone. "What do you think they're talking about in there?", Sakura asked, after a few minutes of waiting.

"Bet the bastard's telling Temari all about Gaara and Naruto's argument", Kankuro grumbled. Kakashi smirked at Kankuro, as he nodded, silently, turning the page of his book.

"Hey, guys", Naruto grumbled, himself. Kakashi looked over his book at Naruto, raising his visible eyebrow at how glum Naruto looked.

"Where have you been?", Kakashi asked him, sternly.

Naruto's face fell even further than it already was, as he rubbed his nose, sullenly. "Uh… Well… you see…", he muttered.

"Hm?", Kakashi and Sakura murmured, prompting Naruto to speak, as they looked at him, a little worriedly. Last night had been quite an adventure, one that Naruto seemed to be reeling from.

"It's nothing", Naruto said, as he shook his head. Naruto moved over to stand next to Sakura, not even asking why they were just standing outside the Kazekage's office. Kakashi mentally sighed, knowing whatever was wrong, it had to do with whatever Sasuke and Temari were talking about in the next room.

Kakashi shook his head, as he snapped his book shut, and put it away, as the door to Gaara's office opened, and Temari stepped out, her hands on her hips, and an all knowing smirk on her face. "You may come back in now", she told them, before she turned to the side, ready to reenter the office, pausing as she smirked at Naruto. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, knowing that whatever was going on, would be very interesting.

Everyone reentered the office, Kakashi the last one to enter, closing the door behind him. He glanced at the others, noticing how Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall, tensed up when Naruto passed him. Naruto glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, before he quickly turned away, and sat in front Gaara's desk. Sakura seemed to noticed the tension, as she glanced between her friends, her hands cupped together, worriedly.

Temari sat down in Gaara's chair, a smirk to rival Tsunade's plastered on her face. "So, did you and Sasuke have a nice chat?", Kakashi asked her, as he sat next to Naruto.

"_Very_", Temari said, eyeing Naruto, before her smirk disappeared, "So, Team Kakashi is leaving, is it? Well, we sure had an interesting day with you. Right, Kankuro?"

"Uh, sure", Kankuro mumbled, as he stared at his sister, curiously, probably wondering what she was up to, as well.

"We thank you for your hospitality, while we've been here. It might have been nice to stay longer, but dear Sasuke's eyes are in need of Tsunade", Kakashi said, lazily.

"No need to apologize, we understand. Come back again… Maybe _then _Gaara will be feeling better", Temari said, the smirk returning, as she turned her eyes on Naruto. Naruto's eyes grew wide at her words, before he pouted and hung his head. Kakashi looked up at Temari, as she turned her gaze on him. She smirked wider, as she held up the scroll that he had given to Gaara, and raised an eyebrow. Kakashi smiled at her with his eye, and nodded, giving her permission for whatever she was asking from him.

Temari stood up, looking all important, as she turned to the left, glancing at Naruto . "This scroll has very important information on it. I thank you for bringing it safely to us… But, I'm afraid we need a little something extra from you", Temari told them. Kakashi could hear the lie, smirking beneath his mask.

"What do you need, Temari-San?", Kakashi mused.

"Well, we'll need someone to guard the scroll here, and it would be wiser to keep it in the hands of those who brought it here", Temari said, as she opened the scroll, turning it so she only could see it's contents. Kakashi mentally chuckled as her eyes went wide, before she rolled her eyes, snorting.

"You mean us? But we have to get back to Konoha. Are you sure no one else could take care of it?", Sakura asked.

Sakura walked over to the desk, standing next to Naruto, as Temari shook her head and tossed the closed scroll in the air, before catching it. "Sorry, but no", Temari said, as she sighed, dramatically, before smirking at Naruto, who's head was still down, "So… If you can't all stay, why can't _one_ of you stay. Who volunteers?"

Naruto blushed a bit, as he pouted, glancing up at Temari, before shaking his head. Sakura glanced from her teammates, before she sighed and began to raise her hand. Kakashi glanced at Temari, who looked about ready to kill the poor girl, so he decided to step in. He grabbed Sakura's half-raised hand, and dragged her to stand next to him, with a yelp.

"Kakashi!", she yelled at him.

Kakashi leaned towards her, while keeping his eyes on the ceiling. "I'm afraid Sakura, that this isn't a volunteer kind of thing", Kakashi whispered to her. He looked down at her, as she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to understand before realization shone in her eyes, as she looked over at Naruto. Kakashi looked at Temari and nodded, for her to continue.

"So, no one wants to volunteer? Oh, come on, you can't be _that_ heartless", Temari said, sounding disappointed.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, as he turned his head to the right, staring absently at the wall. Kakashi sighed aloud, as he looked over at Sasuke who pushed off the wall he was leaning against and walked towards them, while holding his hands out in front of him. Kakashi immediately went over to his love, and took his arm, leading him over to the desk.

"I volunteer Naruto", Sasuke said.

Naruto jumped in his seat, before spinning around in it, aiming a deadly glare at Sasuke, as he balled up his fists. "Why are you volunteering _me_ you _teme_!? I have to volunteer _myself_!", Naruto yelled at him.

"Who cares _dobe_. I volunteered you, and you stay", Sasuke hissed, as he turned his back on Naruto. Kakashi glanced between the two, as Naruto's eyes grew wide at how Sasuke dismissed him. Naruto frowned, as he hung his head to glare at the ground.

"Fine… I'll stay…", Naruto said, dejectedly.

"Wonderful!", Temari cheered, as she leaned over the desk, holding the scroll out to Naruto, "I'm sure you'll only have to stay a _few_ weeks"

"'A _few_ weeks'!?", Naruto shrieked, as he jumped up and pointed accusingly at Temari, ignoring the scroll, "It's just a dumb scroll! Why can't I go home!?"

Temari rolled her eyes, as she waved at the scroll at him. "_Because_ in case you weren't just listening, someone needs to protect the scroll", she told him.

"But, why can't someone _else_ do it!?", Naruto whined, loudly.

"_Shut__up_, dobe. You're giving me a headache", Sasuke growled.

Naruto glared over at Sasuke, and stuck his tongue out at him, before he crossed his arms scowling at Temari, as she still held the scroll out for him. She waved it in front of his face like a delicious piece of food, before she glared at him, growling. Before Naruto even knew what had hit him, the scroll was hurled at his face and slapped his forehead, before falling to the floor along with Naruto.

Naruto growled, before he jumped up and held the scroll out to Temari, threateningly. "What was _that_ for!?", Naruto yelled at her.

"Look, _Naruto_, my head is _killing_ me too, and I want nothing more to bash her _head_ in with my fan. So, before I do so, it would be best for you to just _take_ the damn scroll", Temari growled back at him. Naruto's eyes went wide, as he clutched the scroll to him as if it would protect him. He nodded at her, as he remained quiet.

Kakashi smiled at his knuckleheaded teammate, before he smiled at Temari with his eye. "If that's all then, then we should get going. Naruto, when Temari see's fit for you to return home, return as soon as you can. Till then, have fun!", Kakashi taunted his ex-student. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, and left the office.

Team Kakashi left Suna, and started on their path home, their team unusually short without the blonde. Kakashi sighed, as they took their first steps outside of Suna… It was nice to be going home. He looked up, out of his pleasant thoughts, as Sakura turned to face him and Sasuke, while walking backwards, a smile on her face. "It's weird leaving without Naruto. Why did you two insist on him staying?", she asked them, curiously.

"_Actually_", Kakashi said, smiling with his eye, "I was wandering that too" He looked at Sasuke, who crossed his arms, and looked away, blushing. Ahh… How Kakashi had missed seeing that blush. He hadn't seen it in… well, actually last night, when Sasuke was heavily drunk… He could still miss it though!

Kakashi chuckled at his own thoughts, as he saw Sasuke turned his head towards him. "What's so funny?", Sasuke asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just laughing at myself. I'm sure you've done that before", Kakashi mused, as he smirked down at the raven.

Sasuke snorted, as he quirked his lips in a little smile, as he rolled his useless eyes. "No, only _you're_ crazy enough to do that", Sasuke said.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke, as he smiled at him, for once glad that Sasuke was too blind to notice his eyes on him. He put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, startling Sasuke and causing him to blush… Hmm… A trip without Naruto might be fun.

* * *

Hope you liked the new chapter, and I'm sorry if you didn't. Finally, they're getting back on the road after their crazy trip in Suna. Next chapter, chapter ten! Aishiteru!


	10. Chapter 10

Remember now! Unskilled at fighting scenes, without magic! (Which I stated back in Chapter Three) Although, there isn't much to see in this chapter, seeing as Sasuke's blind, there will be in the next chapter, so I thought that I would remind you again. Now that that job is done, here's the tenth chapter! Enjoy!… Hopefully!

* * *

Sasuke groaned, as he slugged along behind his teammates_. __Kami_… he was _so_ fucking tired. They had been walking all day, and had yet to camp for the night, although Sasuke's body was screaming for him to. Sasuke's eyes teared up, as he struggled not to yawn, but unfortunately his body was a traitor, as the yawn was let loose.

A hand suddenly descended upon Sasuke's shoulder, making him jump, before he relaxed, realizing it was only Kakashi. "Sasuke-Kun, you should have told us that you were tired", Kakashi mused, cheerfully.

Sasuke crossed his arms, and turned his head away, wishing that he could glare at the man. "I'm not tired", he said, stubbornly.

"No offense, Sasuke, but Sakura and I aren't the blind ones", Kakashi taunted him. Sasuke growled, as he bit his tongue, feeling too tired to chew Kakashi's head of for that.

He heard Sakura chuckle, before Kakashi took his hand, gently, and led him away. After a few steps, Kakashi let go of Sasuke's hand, causing the raven to stop. Kakashi left Sasuke alone for a few minutes, before reappearing by his side. "Who's hungry?", Sakura asked. Sasuke sat down next at the campfire that Kakashi led him to, before he felt the elder sit down next to him.

"Hm, I'm famished", Kakashi said.

"I know! Me too", Sakura said, as Sasuke heard her moving around, "What about you, Sasuke?"

"I'd rather go to sleep", Sasuke said, shrugging at her.

Sasuke felt Kakashi stand up, before he felt the man take his arm. "Come on, Sasuke-Kun, I'll take you to your tent. I set it up for you", Kakashi said, as he led Sasuke to his tent. When Kakashi stopped, he held his hands out, searching, when they came into contact with the tent. Sasuke took his hand from Kakashi, and entered the tent.

Déjà vu came to mind, when he felt Kakashi grab his arm, when he was halfway in the tent. He snapped his head towards Kakashi, glaring his eyes where he was pretty sure Kakashi's voice was. "_What?_", Sasuke hissed, tiredly.

"No need to throw a hissy fit", Kakashi chuckled at him, "I just wanted to tell you goodnight"

"Whatever… Goodnight", Sasuke said, a little awkwardly.

Kakashi chuckled again, and Sasuke felt him get closer, suddenly, before he nearly hyperventilated as lips pressed gently upon his forehead. Sasuke's heart jumped in his heart, as he felt his face warm, undoubtedly blushing like a strawberry. "Sweet dreams, Sasuke", Kakashi whispered, before Sasuke heard Kakashi move away from him. Sasuke stood still as a statue, as he tried to calm his racing heart, with no luck.

When the shock had fallen away, Sasuke entered the rest of the way into his tent, and zipped the flap closed. He crawled over to his sleeping bag, that was laid out so neatly for him, and cuddled inside it. Once he was settled, Sasuke lifted his hand to his forehead, and brushed his fingers over where Kakashi had kissed him.

He shook his head, and sighed, as he closed his blind eyes. It was just a friendly goodnight kiss… although, Sasuke's intuition couldn't help kicking in the fact that Kakashi's action's didn't feel all that friendly to it.

Sasuke shook off the thoughts. He needed to sleep. Sleep would never come to him, if he kept thinking over it… Tomorrow. Sasuke nodded, allowing himself a little smile at the thought. Tomorrow he would think it over… Cause right now, _all_ he wanted to do was sleep. Mmm, sleep felt _so_ good.

* * *

_Terror washed through Sasuke, as he huddled against the wall, his hand in Naruto's, as the two of them stared in horror at the door. Sakura ran towards them, from down the hall, and huddled against Naruto, joining the frightened. The front door shook, as someone outside beat against it, yelling, frightening the three teens. "Leave us alone!", Sasuke yelled._

_The stranger was about to come through the door, when Sasuke ran towards it, locking the padlock just in time. But the lock got stuck, and Sasuke had to unlock it and relock it in a flash, his heart pounding like crazy. He looked over at the others, as he leaned his back against the door. The stranger began beating at the windows again, as Sasuke ran back to his friends, holding onto them for dear life. _

_Naruto became brave, and he went to the door, and opened it, to face the stranger. "Naruto, no!", Sasuke yelled, angry at his best friend. _

_The stranger stepped inside the room, the strange black fog obscuring his face, as he lifted his right hand. Naruto stepped back, afraid, while Sasuke and Sakura tightened their hold on each other, as they watched the stranger. The stranger waved two fingers at them, and the black fog suddenly disappeared, surprising the three friends. _

_Kakashi stood before them, smiling at them with his eye, as he said, "Yo"_

_Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's eyes went wide, before all three of them glared murder at the man. "What were you thinking!? You scared us!", Naruto screamed at him._

_Sakura left Sasuke, to go over to Kakashi and scream at him too, "You baka! You should have told us it was you!"_

"_Hn", Sasuke muttered, as happiness overcame him and he just smiled at Kakashi, who looked over at him, before smiling at him with his eye. _

"_Oh, look!", Naruto said, excitedly, as he pointed over at something. Sasuke looked over, as a raccoon dog ran into the room, before running out through the door. "Doggie! Wait for me!", Naruto yelled, as he ran after the raccoon dog._

"_Dobe", Sasuke commented. _

_Kakashi chuckled, as he walked over to Sasuke, and kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke lifted his hand towards Kakashi's face, about to take off the other's mask. He had always wandered what lay beyond that mask. But suddenly Kakashi disappeared, as well as Sakura, and Sasuke found himself in a dark room, a figure in front of him. _

_The figure chuckled darkly, and Sasuke looked up, frightened. Itachi. "You're so pathetic, little brother", Itachi said, smirking wickedly, "Blind… And not to mention that you're in love like a sick puppy"_

_Sasuke covered his ears, and closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the voice, as he shook, his dead brother's voice repeating over and over, "So pathetic, Otouto"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke jerked awake, as he sat up. His heart was beating like crazy, as he was drenched in sweat. He wiped his hand across his forehead, before he rubbed his eyes, furiously, trying to forget the image's that the dream had provoked. Wonderful… Just wonderful. Even in _death_, Itachi was laughing at him. Fucking Itachi…

He didn't feel like going back to sleep, even though he still felt exhausted, so he climbed out of his sleeping bag, and crawled over to the tent flap. Sasuke unzipped the flap, and crawled out of the tent, before crawling over to where the campfire was still going. He was surprised that Kakashi or Sakura hadn't put it out.

Sasuke buried his hands in his face, groaning, at the sleep he was losing over that damn dream. And the dream had started out so good… Sasuke whined. He lifted his head suddenly, when he heard a noise, from the trees above. Now, Sasuke may have been stubborn at times… or all the time, _whatever_. But he wasn't stupid to think he'd be able to do anything without his eyes. He sought out Kakashi's chakra, before he hurriedly crawled over to Kakashi's tent.

He unzipped the tent flap, and entered Kakashi's tent. Sasuke crawled until his hands met the edge of Kakashi's sleeping bag. He patted the sleeping bag, until he felt something solid. Sasuke shook Kakashi, trying to wake him up. "Kakashi!", Sasuke whispered to him.

Kakashi whined, as Sasuke heard him move around. "Wake me in the morning, sweetie", Kakashi said, half-asleep. Sasuke's eye twitched, before he smacked whatever part of the body beneath the sleeping bag that he could. He heard Kakashi move around again, not really reacting to the smack, like he hoped he would have. "Sasuke?", Kakashi asked, confused.

"Well, it's certainly not your fucking 'sweetie'", Sasuke growled at him.

"Calm down now. What's wrong?", Kakashi asked, chuckling a little.

"What's _wrong_ is that your _sleeping_, when no one's keeping watch! I heard something outside", Sasuke said.

Sasuke stood up, as he heard Kakashi get up and move around the tent. He turned towards the tent flap, when he heard Kakashi move towards it. "Stay here. I'll take a look around", Kakashi told him.

Kakashi left the tent, and Sasuke stood around awkwardly, waiting, before he sat down, next to the sleeping bag. After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke jumped when he heard strange noises outside. He crawled over to the tent opening, and lifted the flap, to look outside… or hear outside, when he remembered looking out of a tent wasn't going to get him any information.

Something hit the ground heavily, when he heard Sakura emerge from her own tent. "What's going -! Kakashi!", he heard Sakura yell, before sounds of fighting filled the air.

Sasuke crawled through the tent opening, before standing up, holding onto the top of the tent for comfort, as he listened to whatever fight was going on. "Sasuke!", Kakashi suddenly yelled at him, "Stay back!"

Someone suddenly appeared behind him, and an arm was draped around his shoulder. Sasuke tensed, not recognizing whoever was holding onto him. "Why should he stay back? He looks like he could hold his own, here", the person who was holding him said. Sasuke vaguely remembered the voice, but couldn't for the life of him remember who the voice belonged to.

"Get your hands of Sasuke!", Sakura yelled, angrily.

"Oh, but we're old _friends_. Right, Sasuke?", the voice asked.

"Don't _touch_ me", Sasuke growled, as he tried to get away from the arm. The arm tightened around his shoulder, keeping in place as the voice laughed at his attempts.

"I forgot how _funny_ this boy is. Kakashi, don't you think the boy's funny?", the voice taunted.

Sasuke heard the unmistakable sound of someone growling, before Sasuke was thrown on the ground, and the sound of fighting filled his ears again. He rubbed his forehead, as he pushed himself onto his knee's. As he rubbed his forehead, Sasuke heard something approach him. He turned his head to side, pointing his eyes where the noise was coming from, ignoring the obvious sounds of fighting in front of him.

It sounded kind of like paper crinkling, as he heard the noise get closer. Sasuke felt on the ground, before whatever it was, landed on the back of his hand. Sasuke touched it with his other hand. It was a bird… Wait… A paper bird?

"Sasuke! Run!", Kakashi yelled.

Time seemed to slow, as Sasuke turned his head towards Kakashi, the warning sinking into his heart. Before anything could be done, an explosion went off, sending Sasuke backwards, as he crashed into one of the tents. He was barely conscious, as he heard someone screaming his name, before a larger explosion sounded, his ears ringing, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Poor Sasuke! That dream took up much space then I thought it would… Oh well. I hope you enjoyed! Next will be from Kakashi's view! Finally! Someone who can see! Aishiteru!


	11. Chapter 11

My brain hurts… Painstakingly from me to you, I give you a fighting scene that took me forever to write. Enjoy!

Kakashi groaned, as he stood up. Damn Akatsuki. He examined the campsite, and the damaged that had been done. Tree's were missing and the tents were beyond repair, while luckily everyone was alive… Well, lucky for them. Bad luck that their enemies were still alive though.

Sakura was a few feet away, groaning herself, although she had yet to stand up, while across from him stood the enemy. Kisame Hoshigaki. How the shark-like man found them, or why he was attacking them was unknown to Kakashi. Kakashi did know that Kisame didn't come alone, he brought another. Deidara. Kakashi had fought both before, but really didn't look forward to fighting them again.

Kakashi looked at Kisame, who had his samehade propped up against his shoulder, while he grinned wickedly at Kakashi. Kakashi looked around for Deidara, but couldn't see him. The last time he had seen Deidara, he had been flying above on a clay bird. But the skies were now empty. "Where's your friend?", Kakashi asked, lazily.

"Not sure. Where's_ your_ friend?", Kisame asked, flashing his sharp teeth.

Kakashi's visible eye grew alarmingly wide, as he quickly glanced around. Sasuke was missing, as well. _Damn't_! The first explosion had happened from a clay bird that Deidara had sent to Sasuke, exploding right next to the raven. Kakashi had tried to go to Sasuke, but seconds after the first explosion, Deidara had disappeared and the clay bird he had been riding on had exploded, blowing the campsite away.

Kakashi glared at Kisame, with his visible eye, as his insides burned. The two enemies had been after Sasuke… and they had taken him. "What do you want with Sasuke?", Kakashi asked, as calmly as he could.

"If you have to ask, you'll never know", Kisame said, cryptically, as he shifted his gigantic broadsword on his shoulder, "Don't worry about him, though. Why don't we have our own fun?" Fun? Kakashi growled mentally, as he struggled to stay calm. He didn't have time to have _fun_ with the _shark_. He had to save Sasuke!

"Kakashi?", Sakura groaned, as she stood up, shakily.

"Sakura! Go find Sasuke", Kakashi told her.

"No way, Kakashi. I'm staying here and fighting with you", Sakura told him. She put her gloves on, before she balled her fists together and glared at Kisame.

Kakashi forced himself to remain calm and not throttle the kunoichi. Right now _really_ wasn't the best time to try his patience. He glared at Kisame, as he tried to reason with his ex-student, "Think about this, wisely, Sakura. If we lose Sasuke, it may be too late to get him back. Who knows what these two are going to do with him"

Sakura sighed, as she cupped her hands together, thinking about it, before understanding lit up her face. She cared for Sasuke for her teammates all the same, and if something happened to one of them, he knew she would be devastated. It had hurt her enough when Sasuke had left Konoha, and left Naruto a wallowing mess of despair.

"Understood! Leave Sasuke to me!", Sakura said, determinedly, before she jumped off into the trees.

With a quick glance at Sakura's retreating back, Kakashi once again glared at Kisame, as he stood ready for attack. Hopefully, Sakura would be able to find Sasuke without trouble, although once she found him was the issue. If Kisame and Deidara were going to all the trouble of taking him, they wouldn't just give up without a fight.

Kakashi snatched a kunai out his weapons pouch, and held it ready for attack, as Kisame lifted his samehade off his shoulders. He pointed his sword at Kakashi, and chuckled a little. "Well, nice of you to send her off. Too bad she won't find them. Deidara's _long_ gone by now", Kisame said.

Kakashi threw the kunai at Kisame, but Kisame blocked the attack with his sword. Kisame ran towards Kakashi, and thrust his sword towards him. Kakashi jumped up, dodging the sword by stepping on it, before jumping over Kisame, and landing behind him. Kakashi disappeared underground, before he thrust his hands above ground, grabbing on to Kisame's ankles. He heard Kisame grunt in confusion, as he yelled, "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"

He dragged Kisame into the ground, as Kakashi emerged from the ground. Kakashi stood his ground, as he looked down at Kisame, only his head and the tip of his sword sticking up, out of the ground.

"Seeing as you seem to be a little stuck there, mind telling me why you're after Sasuke?", Kakashi asked, as he raised his visible eyebrow.

Kisame growled, as he struggled from where he was. The tip of the sword disappeared, before it cut through the ground, the bandages missing from the sharkskin blade. Kakashi jumped up, into the air, as the blade came within inches of cutting him. He landed on a tree branch, and watched as Kisame slammed his sword into the ground again, so he was able to free himself.

Kisame glared up at Kakashi, as he rested his sword against his shoulder. "That was a cheap trick", he said. Kisame then chuckled, as he jumped up and aimed his sharkskin sword at Kakashi, who quickly dodged the attack. Samehade smashed heavily into the tree, destroying the branch Kakashi had been on. Kakashi land on another tree branch, before taking a kunai out and jumped back towards Kisame.

Swinging his sword at Kakashi, Kisame bashed Kakashi in the side with his samehade. But mere seconds before the sword could hit him, Kakashi performed Replacement Jutsu, confusing Kisame as his sword cut through a simple log.

Before Kisame could even turn his head, Kakashi appeared behind him and pressed a kunai to Kisame's throat. Kisame growled, as he swung his sword behind him. Kakashi jumped up, but not before the sharkskin blade grazed his back. Kakashi landed on his feet, on the ground, as he winced. The sword had just barely grazed him, but it was still so sharp. He shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the slight pain, but ignored it as his enemy faced him.

"Oh, are you hurt?", Kisame taunted him.

Kakashi glared at Kisame, concentrating on saving Sasuke, instead of the pain. He done the hand signs for Lightning Blade, before he held his arm out, and focused his chakra on his hand. An electrical looking force enveloped his hand, as he continued to glare at Kisame. Kisame's eyes grew wide, before he ran at Kakashi.

He swung his samehade at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped away, but the sword sucked up the chakra that he had been using to create the attack. He landed a few feet away, before jumping up into a tree while throwing a few kunai and shuriken at his enemy.

Kisame blocked a few of the weapons with his sword, before he jumped up into the tree's running at Kakashi. Kakashi growled, as he took out a kunai, before running higher into the tree's, trying to gain some advantage upon the other. Damn shark was a hassle. Maybe he could take the other down, if he separated him from his sword.

"Running away, Kakashi!", Kisame chuckled, from behind him. Kakashi ran through the tree's, looking for any advantage. Before he could find one though, he heard Kisame say, "Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave"

Water rushed behind Kakashi, as he only got a glance behind him, before he was forced to jump higher into the tree's. The forest practically drowned beneath the water that Kisame had created. Kakashi jumped to the top of a tree, using his chakra to keep him upright, as he lifted his hitai-ate. He was going to need his Sharingan for this fight.

Kisame emerged from the water, riding a wave, that lifted him up into the air, until he was level with Kakashi. "So, I get to go up against your Sharingan, huh? I guess I should take it as a compliment, that you need it just to defeat me", Kisame said.

Kakashi glared at him, with a bored eye, before rolling it. "How big your head is, Kisame. I'm surprised you haven't sunken in that water of yours", Kakashi retorted.

Kisame glared back at him, as the water rose up in huge waves on both sides of Kakashi, and then crashed down, ready to drown Kakashi. Before the water could hit him, Kakashi jumped off the tree, and landed on another tree, before jumping down onto the water, using his chakra to help him stand on it. Kisame chased after him, his sword ready to strike.

Kakashi dodged the sword when it swung his way, before threw a few kunai at Kisame, while he done a few hand signs, before muttering, "Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"

A large dragon formed out of the water, and flew towards Kisame, who's eyes went wide, before the water dragon smashed into him, before he could move. Kakashi allowed himself a little smirk, as Kisame disappeared beneath the water. Kakashi began preparing another attack, before he was suddenly slammed from behind with a wave of water.

Kakashi sunk beneath the water for a few seconds, in shock from the unexpected attack, before he held his breath quickly, and he swam up to the surface. He saw Kisame regaining his ground upon the water. Kakashi climbed out of the water, and stood on it, as he sucked in as much water as he could, enjoying the ability to breathe.

"Wow, Kakashi, you look like a drowned cat", Kisame taunted him.

"Hmm. Kisame, you look like a dead shark", Kakashi said, angrily.

Kisame chuckled, as he lifted his sword, to rest against his shoulder. "I never knew you were so funny… Even funnier than Itachi's little bro, I think", Kisame told him.

"Hmm… Itachi and you were partners, weren't you? You and your friend didn't take him because he helped kill Itachi, by any chance, did you?", Kakashi asked, as he narrowed his eye.

"Please. Itachi and I may have been partners, but that didn't mean we were friends", Kisame said, chuckling a little at the accusation, "Don't worry yourself, Kakashi. What we need with Sasuke, is completely for business purposes" Kisame looked thoughtful for a second, before he smirked wickedly at the other. "Although, Deidara did grow pretty close to Itachi, towards the end. And he's out there, somewhere, _all_ alone with _poor_, blind Sasuke. Who _knows _what could happen", Kisame said.

Kakashi growled mentally, as he balled up one of his fists, before he took out a kunai, and jumped at Kisame. Kisame swung his samehade at Kakashi, causing the other to jump up, out of the way, before he threw his kunai at Kisame's unprotected side. With a pained grunt, the kunai dug into Kisame's side. He ripped the kunai out and threw it back at Kakashi.

Dodging the kunai, Kakashi jumped up high into a tree, preparing his Lightning Blade again. He needed to end this useless fight. Kakashi focused all of his chakra on his hand, an electrical looking force wrapping around his hand, making chirping like noises.

Looking down at Kisame, as he jumped up, towards him, trying to cut the attack off with his sword again. But Kakashi used his speed to run with lightning speed at the shark like man. Kakashi cut through Kisame easily, his hand cutting threw Kisame's stomach, while the two of them slammed into the water, and fell beneath it's surface.

Kakashi held his breath, as he sunk down into the water with Kisame, his opponent unconscious, probably near death… Who knew? Kakashi ripped his hand out of Kisame's stomach, letting the others body sink down, along with his enormous sword. Kakashi watched Kisame's body for a second, before he swam back up to the surface.

Emerging out of the water, Kakashi got on his hands and knee's on the water, breathing heavily, before he pushed himself up onto his feet. He quickly summoned Pakkun, who poofed in front of him. "What's up?", Pakkun asked him.

"Find Sasuke and Sakura. Fast", Kakashi said, hurriedly.

Pakkun jumped to, and up into the tree's, as Kakashi followed him. He hoped Sasuke was okay, and that he and Sakura hadn't been harmed. Kakashi sent a prayer up to the Kami's, as he ran.

Hope you liked it. Not the biggest fan of long fighting scenes. Frankly, they annoy me sometimes and I like to fast forward through my reading or watching. That probably leads to me sucking at _writing_ fighting scenes. Oh well, I persevered, and here we are! Aishiteru!


	12. Chapter 12

_So_ so sorry that this is later than it usually is, but it's been a crazy week for me! Sorry, but here's the twelfth chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Pain washed over Sasuke's body, as he gained consciousness. His whole body ached and was weary from exhaustion. _Dammit!_ Where was he? What was going on? Sasuke tried to move, but found that his hands were bound tightly, behind his back. He struggled against the bounds but it was useless, so he stilled and tried to assess the situation.

He seemed to be lying on solid ground. Sasuke could feel how cold the floor was, seeing as he was laying on it. He already knew that his hands were bound, but it seemed his legs weren't. Sasuke turned on his side and stomach, before he was able to sit up on his knee's. Standing up, successfully, Sasuke took a few uncertain steps, before he stopped, hearing someone else entered the room.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going, un?", he heard someone ask.

Sasuke turned his head towards the voice, frowning. "Who are you?", Sasuke asked harshly, as he glared over where the voice was coming from.

"Sorry, un, but we've never met. I knew your brother, though!", the voice said, reminding Sasuke of Naruto, in a way.

"Akatsuki", Sasuke said, narrowing his glare.

"Bingo! You're so smart, Sasuke-Kun! I'm Deidara, un", the man told him, cheerfully.

Sasuke growled mentally. _Great_! Itachi's freaky friends had _kidnapped_ him! Ugh… Damn eyes. They had turned him into a _weakling_ who was everyone's favorite to kidnap. Sasuke tensed and stepped back, as he heard Deidara coming closer.

"Chill out, un. I was just wandering if you were hungry", Deidara said.

Sasuke took another step back, confused, before he rolled his sightless eyes, scowling. "I'd rather not risk poison", he said, surprised his kidnapper would even _offer_ him food.

"Frankly, un, you're a little blind right now, so I don't think I need poison to kill you", Deidara said, amusedly.

"_Whatever_. I'm not hungry", Sasuke growled at him, as he struggled a little against his bonds.

"Fine then, un. I was just trying to be a good kidnapper, but I don't have to be, un. Now sit down, un. We need to talk", Deidara said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, before he glared his eyes where he was sure Deidara was standing, as he growled in frustration. "You _kidnapped_ me to _talk_!?", he hissed.

"Yes, un. So, sit", Deidara ordered him. Sasuke ignored him, turning his head away. _Please_. Like he was actually going to listen to him. The psycho bomber had blown him up, kidnapped him, and now he wanted to _talk_? He heard Deidara sigh, before he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the arm, and spun around, until he was thrown into what felt like a chair. "So, since you're sitting now, we can talk", Deidara said, lightly.

Growling silently to himself, Sasuke situated himself properly in the chair, seeing as Deidara had just _slung_ him into it. "What the _hell_ do you wanna talk about?", Sasuke asked, angrily.

"How are your eyes, un?", Deidara asked.

"What?", Sasuke asked, blankly.

"Your eyes, un, how are they?", Deidara repeated the question, slowly.

"I'm _blind_. How do you _think_ they are?", Sasuke growled.

"You should calm down, un. Itachi-Kun was never so careless with his emotions. No wonder he never thought you would ever kill him", Deidara stated. Sasuke quickly snarled at Deidara, practically foaming at the mouth. It was a _very _stupid move to compare him to Itachi, let alone _speak_ of Itachi around him.

"Just tell me why you want to know about my eyes", Sasuke demanded, as he calmed down.

"This is the first time they've gone out on you, right, un?", Deidara asked, curiously.

Sasuke stilled, allowing all of his attention to focus on the bomber. What did he mean? What did he know? Sasuke tilted his head down, letting his long bangs cover his face, so his curiosity couldn't be shown. "What are you talking about. Of _course_ this is this the first time", Sasuke said. He heard Deidara chuckle, before Sasuke heard him move towards him. Sasuke raised his heads towards the bomber, when a hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. He immediately tensed, and growled.

"Relax, un. I just wanna take a look", Deidara explained, as he used a finger to pull his right eyelid open. "Un… Just like Itachi's, un", Deidara commented to himself.

"What? Are you saying this happened to my _brother_, too?", Sasuke asked, slowly, piecing things together.

"Of course, un! We thought you didn't know", Deidara told him.

Deidara's hands let him go, as he heard the bomber move around the room. "Well, it wasn't like Itachi and I were _buddy buddy_ for him to tell me", Sasuke said, spitefully. Sasuke listened quietly to the silence, since he couldn't hear Deidara moving around anymore. He shifted awkwardly in his seat, wondering what Deidara was doing, before he sighed, annoyed. "_What_ are you doing?", he asked.

"Shh, un! Give me a second!", Deidara said, impatiently.

Sasuke scoffed silently, as he turned his head away, keeping his left ear on Deidara, who was exceedingly quiet. With his kidnapper's attention obviously occupied somewhere else, Sasuke tried to reach into his weapon's pouch for a kunai, to try an cut his bonds.

"Sorry, un. Your pouch dropped back in the explosion. Too bad you're blind, and you couldn't have seen it! It was beautiful, un!", Deidara said, animatedly.

"Psycho bomber", Sasuke muttered.

"What was that, un?", Deidara asked, oblivious to what Sasuke had said.

"Nothing", Sasuke replied.

"Doesn't matter, un. Now! Down to business", Deidara said, excitedly, as Sasuke heard him move a little closer, "As I was telling you, Itachi-Kun had the same problem you had"

"I _figured_", Sasuke said, sarcastically.

"Don't you wanna know how he fixed his problem?", Deidara asked.

Sasuke snapped his head towards Deidara, anxious at the hope that was being dangled before him. He tried to feign disinterest in the subject, but knew that he was probably doing a lousy job of it. "A cure?", Sasuke asked him.

"Of course, un! Do you think your genius of an otouto would have gone blind without doing something about it?", Deidara said.

"So… What's the cure?", Sasuke asked, sounding as bored as Kakashi, while his insides were bouncing around like Naruto.

"Sorry, un! But, I can't tell you that until you accept a little deal", Deidara said.

"What kind of deal?", Sasuke asked, as he narrowed his blind eyes. He should have known he wouldn't get anything for free.

"We of Akatsuki have a proposal for you", Deidara said, excitedly.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh, as he hung his head. Deidara might have thought he had spiraled down into depression, when he was really trying not to crack up laughing in front of the Akatsuki member. They _actually_ wanted _him_ in Akatsuki? Sasuke bit his lip, to keep down the laughter, as he lifted his head to address Deidara.

"Sorry, but no. And if you're looking for a thank you, I think you need your _brain_ checked", Sasuke told him, with an amused smirk.

"But, un, Akatsuki could help you in other ways, besides giving you your sight back", Deidara said.

"Why do you want me join so badly?", Sasuke asked Deidara, annoyed, "It's not like I've slaughtered my entire clan"

"We have other reasons for wanting you, un. Just trust Leader-Sama's judgment and join us!… You'd be better in our hands than that traitorous snake", Deidara tried to reason with him.

"Like that's ever going to ever happen, again", Sasuke hissed at him.

"I'm just saying, un", Deidara said, quietly. Sasuke heard Deidara move around the room, before he stopped. "I have to go check on something. By the time I get back, I want an answer", Deidara said, firmly.

"And what are you going to do to me if I say no?", Sasuke asked, curiously, although he already knew where this was going.

"Well, un, we'll just have to kill you!", Deidara said, cheerfully, before a door slammed shut.

Sasuke jumped at the loud sound, before relaxing at the fact that he was, at least, alone. He stood up, while he struggled with his bonds again. If Kakashi and Sakura weren't going to show up, then he was going to have to get out himself.

* * *

Sorry, if the chapter was crappy! But this week has been insane and this past_ day_ bordered on absolutely crappy and I _feel_ crappy. I _promise_ to do better in the next chapter, as well as have it for you sooner! Sorry, again! Aishiteru!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, people! Once again remember that I'm still learning on the whole fighting scene's thing, so don't expect a great work of art, here. I hope you enjoy. If you don't, sorry!

* * *

Kakashi landed on a tree branch, and looked down at Pakkun, who was on the ground, his nose high in the air, sniffing. "Something wrong?", he asked the dog.

"No. Sakura came by here recently, though", Pakkun informed him. The dog took a final sniff, before he sped off to where his nose led him. Kakashi immediately jumped off his tree branch, and ran through the tree's, following Pakkun.

After a few minutes, Kakashi and Pakkun suddenly stopped, as the sound of an explosion was heard, letting them know how close they were. Kakashi looked down at Pakkun, who in turn looked up at him, questioningly. "Stay here", Kakashi said, shortly. He jumped into the next tree, and ran through a few tree's, before he landed in a sturdy tree, and surveyed the clearing before him.

Deidara was high above, standing on another one of his clay birds, while Sakura stood in the middle of the clearing, glaring up at the man above. Kakashi took a quick scan of the clearing, looking for Sasuke, but he couldn't see any sign of him. He sighed, a little relieved that the raven wasn't in the line of danger.

"Sakura", Kakashi called.

Sakura and Deidara both turned their hands to look at him, surprised at his sudden entrance. Kakashi ignored Sakura, and looked up at Deidara, who glared down at him, before smirking. "I guess you got past Kisame, un. I can't wait to tell Leader-Sama he failed", Deidara said.

"_If_ you survive this fight", Kakashi said, lightly, before he looked down at Sakura, "Sakura, find Sasuke"

Sakura glared up at him, as she gripped her hands tightly together. "No deal, Kakashi! I may have left you before, but this one's my fight. You find Sasuke", Sakura told him. Before Kakashi could stop her, Sakura jumped up, towards Deidara, her fist posed, ready to deliver a lethal blow.

The bird swerved to the right, before Sakura could hit him. Deidara threw two of his creations at Sakura, and they poofed into two birds that quickly flew at her. She jumped down, away from the birds, and landed on the ground, before jumping into the tree's, as the birds followed her. One exploded close to her, but not close enough to do any damage, as she continued to dodge the second one.

While Sakura was running from the little clay bird, Kakashi let his attention drift upwards on Deidara, who was smirking down at Sakura, proudly. Kakashi took out a kunai, and jumped up towards Deidara. He threw the kunai at the bomber. The kunai dug into the back of Deidara's arm, driving a surprised yelp from him. Deidara whipped his head around, just as Kakashi punched Deidara in his face.

Deidara fell off his bird, and fell into the tree's, disappearing. Kakashi glared at where Deidara disappeared, before he looked at the clay bird that rose high in the air, away from him. He landed on a tree branch, and jumped down to the ground, as Deidara jumped out of the tree's, and up into a tree branch. Sakura flew out of the tree's, and her fist collided with the ground, heavily, breaking the ground up.

Kakashi jumped out of his tree, and flew at Deidara, who jumped back, into another tree. Kakashi barely set his foot on the branch where the bomber had stood, before he pushed off, chasing Deidara. A pink blur flew past him, as Sakura threw her fist at Deidara, who barely managed to dodge it, as a poor tree was smashed to pieces.

While Sakura smashed the tree, Kakashi quickly performed the hand signs for the first jutsu that came to mind, before he lifted his hand to his mouth. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu", he said. Flames of fire emitted from him, and engulfed Deidara in it's flames.

Deidara jumped out of the flames, unexpectedly, and threw one of his clay birds at him. Kakashi fell back, avoiding the bird, when it exploded larger than he thought it would, throwing him to the ground. Kakashi hit the ground, causing him to groan at the impact. _Damn _bomber.

He quickly pushed himself to his feet, and looked up into the tree's, an eerie silence settling upon him, as the forest grew quiet. Neither Sakura or Deidara were in his line of vision. Kakashi took out a kunai from his weapon's pouch, and put his back to a tree, as he examined the area, making sure no one would be able to catch off guard.

Kakashi snapped his head towards his left, as he heard quiet footsteps, before the footsteps died down suddenly. He kept a suspicious ear on where he had heard the footsteps, before scanning the area again. Wherever the other two were hiding, they were doing a thorough job of it. A shadow fell on Kakashi, as his visible eye flickered up to it. Deidara's large clay bird flew over him, devoid of it's creator.

Like a cat, Kakashi leaped up into a tree, and jumped to the top of it, as he used his chakra to help him balance upon it. He crouched down, and watched the bird for a minute. It was unusual that the bomber had completely abandoned his bird, without blowing it up first.

Before anyone could see him, Kakashi jumped back down into the tree's, and down to the ground. He leaned his back against a tree, and held his kunai out, ready to attack if needed. He listened to the silence, trying to find any and every tiniest sound that would alert him to where Deidara and Sakura were, but the forest seemed to be asleep.

After a few minutes of maddening silence, Kakashi finally heard _something_, as a song of victory drifted through his head. He threw his kunai towards the noise, just as Sakura jumped out of the tree at him, her fist headed his way. Kakashi's eyes grew wide, as he quickly jumped to the side. Sakura's fist destroyed the tree, before she stopped and looked at him, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Kakashi", she said, laughing nervously, "You threw that kunai, and I thought you were an enemy"

Kakashi sighed, and smiled at her with his eye. "No harm, no foul", Kakashi told her.

"Do you know where he is?", Sakura asked, as she turned her back to him, and looked around, cautiously.

"No… But he'll have to resurface sometime", Kakashi said. He pulled his hitai-ate up, exposing his Sharingan eye to the world. Kakashi examined the forest with his Sharingan, but couldn't see any trace of the Akatsuki member. "Sakura", he said, to gain her attention.

"Yes, Kakashi?", Sakura asked, quietly.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to go find Sasuke? If Deidara's here with us, then he may be alone somewhere, but we still need to find him", Kakashi said, trying to reason with her. He turned his head to look at her, as she glared at him.

"I'm not running away from a fight, Kakashi. I care for Sasuke as much as you do - he's practically my brother. But this is my fight. If one of us is going find Sasuke, it's going to be _you_", Sakura told him, angrily.

Kakashi sighed, as he nodded, silently letting her know that her point had won. Sakura smiled brightly back at him, before her face grew serious, as she turned her back on him.

"Fine, then. You go that way, and I'll go this way. Do you think you'll be able to land a punch on him?", Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure. Before you got here, I tried as hard as I could, but I just can't land a punch. Why? Do you have a plan?", Sakura asked, curiously.

Kakashi nodded to himself, seeing as she couldn't see him, while he looked up at the sky, as the paper bird flew over them again. "Earlier when he had his attention on you, I managed to hit him with a kunai… When we find him, I'll distract him, while you attack him. Got it?", Kakashi asked.

Sakura hummed in understanding, and Kakashi turned his eyes on her, as she jumped up, and disappeared into the tree's. He jumped up himself, in the opposite direction, and ran through the tree's, as he examined everything around him, searching for Deidara.

Kakashi stopped suddenly, as he heard an explosion from the opposite way. He smirked to himself, as he turned his head towards the sound. Sakura found him. Kakashi ran back that way, jumping through the tree's, until he stopped, before he could expose himself to the others. Deidara had found his way back on his bird, as it circled above Sakura, who was at the top of a tree, glaring at the bomber.

Kakashi thought quickly, searching for a way to distract Deidara. He smiled, amusedly, as he done the hand signs for the jutsu he was going to use. Sometimes, it was a nice thing to go the 'Naruto way' around things. "Shadow Clone Jutsu", he said, quietly, as four clones of himself appeared next to him.

His clones jumped up at Deidara, all four of them attacking the bomber. Deidara threw clay spiders at them, and before the clones could act, the spiders exploded in their faces. All four clones poofed away, destroyed by the explosions.

Kakashi jumped down to the ground, and summoned his ninja dogs, excluding Pakkun, who was still waiting somewhere in the forest. "Hold the blond one down as long as you can", Kakashi instructed them.

The dogs all barked wildly, before they flickered away. Kakashi jumped up high into a tree, and watched as the dogs attacked Deidara. "Hey, un! Stop it!", Deidara yelled, as the dogs sank their fangs into his arms and legs, trying to hold him down.

"Sakura!", Kakashi called.

"On it!", she called back to him. Sakura ran towards Deidara, before she jumped up into the air, and threw her fist at him. Deidara struggled against the dogs, while his bird swerved away from Sakura.

Sakura landed on a tree branch, before she jumped back up at Deidara, aiming her fist at him again. But the clay bird managed to avoid her again, while Deidara kicked off one of the ninja dogs, freeing one of his hands. He held his hand up, and murmured something, before a small explosion knocked the other dogs off of him.

The ninja dogs all fell to the ground, whining, just as Sakura jumped back into the air, her fist ready to strike. By some chance of luck that decided they deserved a break here, Sakura's fist hit, although it only hit the large bird.

The bird was crushed beneath her fist, and immediately fell to the ground, while Deidara quickly jumped off of it and landed in a tree. Sakura landed in a tree a few feet away from him, and ran at him, attacking him again. The bomber jumped back and threw one of his clay creations at her. Sakura's eyes went wide, and she went to jump away, but before she could the clay exploded. With a painful cry, Sakura was thrown back, and her back hit a tree, roughly.

"Sakura!", Kakashi yelled, worriedly.

"Sorry, un. But she shouldn't have attacked me", Deidara said, with a victory smirk.

Kakashi glared at the blond bomber, as he focused his chakra to his hand for Lightning Blade. He had already lost a lot of chakra from his fight with Kisame, but they needed to get rid of Deidara, so they could get to Sasuke.

Once Lightning Blade was ready, Kakashi ran at Deidara, who ran from him, and jumped through the tree's, avoiding the attack. When Kakashi got close enough, Kakashi thrust his hand forward, as well as his body, praying to whatever Kami's that were listening, that it would connect. Inches from the attack, Kakashi buried his hand deep into a tree, as Deidara jumped away, uninjured.

Kakashi growled mentally, as he took his hand back, and ran after Deidara, snatching out a few kunai. He threw the kunai at Deidara, who dodged each of them, before landing on a high tree branch. The bomber smirked down at Kakashi, and stuck his tongue out at him, laughing to himself.

Kakashi glared murder at him, and put his hands up, ready to do the hand signs for a jutsu, when he paused, watching Deidara. The blond bomber's eyes grew alarmingly wide, before scrunching his eyes shut, as he cried out. Deidara clutched at his stomach, as he turned his head, and looked over his shoulder at someone that Kakashi couldn't see from where he was standing.

"You!?", Deidara asked.

* * *

Okay! I hope you like this fighting scene. Although, I don't think it's the best in the world, it's probably one of my better ones. Sorry about all the cliffhangers, but I just _love_ cliffhangers! Aishiteru!


	14. Chapter 14

Ow! Ow! Don't hit me with rocks! (Sorry, I'm a dork…) Yes, I'm back! After nearly five months! Sorry about the wait, but I kind of got caught up in other things, and I got a little… or a lot disconnected with this story. I tried to write more, but I failed. So, it's taken me _this_ long to get back into it. So! Here we are, the fourteenth chapter! I hope you like!

* * *

The deal he made repeated in his mind, as he swore to himself that if this didn't work, he would _slaughter_ the other. Sasuke rubbed his eyes, as he leaned against the wall, outside of the house. He breathed in and out, deeply, hope shining inside him, before he took the plunge. Sasuke cracked his eyes open, and light blinded him, temporarily, before the world became visible to him. Tall tree's surrounded him, and the house he was leaning against.

_Wow_… He had forgotten how wonderful it was to see. Sasuke smiled a little, as he put his hands in his pockets. He closed his eyes and reopened them, smiling wider to himself. His smile immediately disappeared, replaced with a frown, as someone cleared their throat. Sasuke turned his head, to look at the door to the house, which was open, only a shadow of the person visible to him.

"In case you have forgotten, but you haven't fulfilled _your_ part of the deal, yet", the person said, angrily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and pushed off of the building. "Don't worry, I'll get it done", Sasuke said, as he looked out at the forest, before he looked at the ground, "…Thanks… I guess" He felt his eye twitching, at having to say 'thank you'. It wasn't like the shinobi wanted to help him, they were only doing it to help _them_.

He shook his head, and glanced at the small cottage-like house, before he jumped up into the tree's. Sasuke ran through the tree's, wishing he could use the Sharingan to find the others, but the other had advised him against it.

He stopped, landing on a tree branch, high up in a tree, leaning his hand against the truck as he strained his ears. Sounds of fighting could just be faintly heard, as well as yelling. Sasuke pushed off of the tree, running as fast he could. His heart pounded, as he ran, thoughts of Kakashi flitting through his mind.

Once he got close enough, he masked his chakra, as he dropped from the tree's, and stalked through a few bushes, peeking through them.

He got a look at the fight, just as Sakura was flown back by one of Deidara's bombs, with a scream. Worry flooded through him, as he quietly watched her, Kakashi's voice screaming her name, reaching his ears.

Sasuke's eyes immediately searched for Kakashi, before finding him high up in a tree. He breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes savoring the sight of the silver haired man, a small smile quirking his lips… It was _really_ nice to actually _see_ him again.

He could see that Kakashi was angry about Sakura. Kakashi was such a good man, who cared deeply about those around him. He quietly, and painstakingly watched Kakashi as he performed his Lightning Blade, and chased the blond bomber with it. Sasuke glared at Deidara, as he escaped Kakashi's attack, as the latter smashed his attack into a tree.

Luck flew in his corner, as Deidara landed in a tree, that was only a feet away from him. He smirked up at the bomber, before he snuck out of the bushes, and jumped up into the trees. Sasuke landed on a tree branch, right behind where Deidara was standing. He acted quick, knowing that Kakashi was about to strike again.

Quickly snatching a kunai from his weapon's pouch, he surged forward with the kunai, stabbing the kunai deep into the blonde. He winced a little, as he done it. It wasn't exactly the most _pleasant_ thing in the world.

Deidara clutched at his stomach in pain, crying out, as he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder, at his attacker. Sasuke looked up into his eyes, as the other looked at him, with wide, shocked eyes. "You!?", he gasped.

He smirked at him, as he twisted the kunai, causing the blond bomber to cry out again, scrunching his eyes up in pain. Sasuke watched as the blond suffered, his eyes opening a fraction to glare at him. "H-How?", Deidara gasped out, breathlessly.

Sasuke leaned forwards a little, as he pressed the kunai into him more. "Hn… Maybe not _everyone's_ your _friend"_, he whispered, quietly.

The blonde's eyes grew confused, his eyebrows furrowing. Sasuke watched his confusion for a second, before his attention drained a little, as his eyes flickered over Deidara's shoulder. A sliver of silver hair could be seen from his point of view, reminding him of the others presence.

A small sound floated to his ears, as he snapped his eyes back to Deidara, just as the bomber's hand was moving in his bag. Sasuke acted quickly, tearing the kunai out of him, and kicking himself backwards off the tree, just as an explosion went off in front of his eyes.

Sasuke covered his eyes with his arms, as he was temporarily blinded. He landed blindly on the ground, kneeling down, as he rubbed at his eyes.

He opened his eyes, blinking them, until the bright lights in his eyes stopped blinding him. When his vision cleared, he froze, as someone's feet landed in his vision. His eyes quickly ran up the body in front of him, before they landed in surprise on Kakashi's face, the man gazing down at him, fondly.

"Sasuke?", Kakashi asked, softly.

Sasuke was a little lost in the others eyes, cursing himself mentally for not being able to find any words to say, so he just nodded, silently.

Kakashi chuckled at him, his visible eye smiling at him. Before Sasuke could see him move, Kakashi's arms were wrapping around him, tightly. He froze at the contact, his eyes growing wide. He relaxed a little, allowing the other to hug him, as he temporarily let himself enjoy the embrace.

He smiled to himself, as he inhaled Kakashi's earthy scent… Sasuke wasn't sure _why_ it smoothed him so. He sort of forgot himself for a moment, before he was ripped out of it by a _wandering_ hand. _What_ _the!?_

Sasuke snatched himself from Kakashi's grasp, before punching the man in his face. Kakashi fell to the ground, surprised by the sudden hit.

Sasuke glared murderously down at the other, as he felt his cheeks heat up, just _knowing_ he was blushing. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?", Sasuke asked, angrily.

"Why Sasuke, I'm not sure what you're talking about", Kakashi said, innocently, as he smiled up at him with his eye. Sasuke snorted , narrowing his gaze at the man, who was acting as if he was completely innocent. Hn… If that man was innocent, then so was _Jiraiya_…

"_Whatever_, pervert. Where's Deidara?", He asked.

Kakashi's face turned serious, as he stood up and looked around, still rubbing the sore side of his face. Pride filled Sasuke, as his eyes raked over the cheek… Just because he liked him, didn't mean that he could teach him a _valuable_ lesson.

"I guess he got away, with that distraction. Too bad", Kakashi said, before his eyes focused on Sasuke, as he raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Sasuke turned his eyes away from him, not wanting those wonderful eyes to pry the truth from him. It wasn't like he knew the _whole_ truth anyways, just what that certain person had done for him, and made him promise. His eyes searched, aimlessly, through the trees up above them.

"I managed to escape. Story over", he murmured.

"Hm", he heard Kakashi hum, before silence temporarily surrounded them, only to be broken when heard the other approaching. Sasuke turned his head, his eyes focusing on Kakashi's face, as he leaned down, leveling their gazes. "Can you at least tell me how you gained your sight back?", Kakashi asked.

Sasuke averted his eyes to the side, ignoring the other's eye, as his mind flitted around for an eligible excuse. "I don't know, _pervert_, I don't think you _deserve_ to know", he said, fuming a bit.

He looked at the man, unable to stop a small smirk from lighting up his face, as Kakashi wilted a little, pouting beneath his mask.

"When will you stop calling me such a mean name?", Kakashi asked.

"When you die of your _guilty conscience, pervert"_, he snapped back at him.

Kakashi sighed, still pouting, as Sasuke rolled his eyes, and turned away from him, walking towards where Sakura had fallen. "In case you've forgotten, baka, but our teammate needs help", Sasuke said, as he heard the other shortly follow after him.

The two of them found Sakura leaning against a tree, as she was trying to tie a piece of torn cloth around a bloody wound across her shoulder.

Sasuke paused a few feet away from her, as Kakashi walked around him and kneeled next to Sakura, taking over her job. "Do you have any other injuries?", Kakashi asked her, softly.

"No… Stupid bomber. Where is he, anyways?", Sakura asked, angrily, as she looked around, before her eyes landed on Sasuke, surprised, "Sasuke! Oh, I'm so happy you're okay! Did Kakashi save you?"

Sasuke snorted, and rolled his eyes, as he glared down at Kakashi. "Sorry, but he was a little to busy being a _pervert"_, he said, still fuming.

Kakashi hung his head, dramatically, sweat dropping, anime style, as Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, looking confused, while she nervously scratched her cheek.

"Um… Am I missing something here?", she asked.

"It's nothing", Kakashi said, his head popping back up, as he smiled at her with his visible eye.

Sakura looked at him, skeptically, before smiling happily at Sasuke. "How are your eyes? They look back to normal", Sakura said, studying his eyes.

He just nodded, not feeling like lying. "Hn", he hummed.

Sasuke shuffled his feet, awkwardly, as Sakura raised her eyebrow at Kakashi, obviously trying to pry an answer from him. Kakashi just waved his hand in dismissal though, as he stood up straight.

"You know how Sasuke is", Kakashi said, smiling amusedly with his eye.

Sakura shrugged, as she stood up tiredly, her hand clutching at her shoulder, wincing a little. "Whatever. What happened to Deidara?", she asked, curiously.

"He distracted us and escaped. We might as well give up on him, now that Sasuke's back with us, safe", Kakashi explained. As he spoke, Kakashi pulled out his book and opened it, hiding his face from Sasuke's view.

"What if he tries it again?", Sakura asked, worriedly, as she looked around them.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the baka blond has other problems to take care of", Sasuke said, smirking a little. It was nice to know that the one who put him and his teammates through hell, would be going through his own hell. Without knowing it, his smirk widened a little. When he realized that it was, he forced his face to go blank, as he looked at the others, who were staring at him weirdly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at them, but the two of them just shrugged it off. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and turned his back to them, looking up at the trees, smiling to himself at how things were back to normal… _kind_ of. The absence of Naruto kind of made it blaringly obvious that one thing wasn't normal.

Fucking dobe… What _was_ it with baka blonde's and their stupidity?

"My eyes are good, so why don't we just get back on our path?", Sasuke suggested.

He heard Sakura and Kakashi move, before they came into his view, Sakura walking ahead of him, while Kakashi stopped in front of him.

Sasuke looked up at him, watching as Kakashi snapped his book shut and put it away, while smiling down at him, with his eye. "Are you sure you don't want to rest your eyes? I could easily carry you again", Kakashi mused, innocently.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, _pervert?_ Did Deidara knock you on your _head_ a few too many times?", Sasuke asked, glaring at him. He cringed mentally, as he blushed. Stupid face!

Kakashi had the _nerve_ to laugh at him, as he took a step towards him, and lifted his gloved hand to ruffle Sasuke's hair. He glared harder up at the older man, and smacked the hand away, as he felt his cheeks flare up some more. Fuck!

"Get going, _pervert"_, Sasuke mumbled, embarrassedly, as he jumps up into the trees, running away from the older man.

He glared ahead of him, as he heard the other chuckle behind him, following him closely. Sasuke groaned, mentally, as he ran. He just wanted to get back to Konoha and forget that this entire trip had even _happened_…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Now, listen up for those who enjoy this story! This is my first multi-chaptered fanfic on , and my second fic on ever. I've been writing stories for like years, but they've always been for myself. But I wanted to start writing fanfiction, cause I _love_ it so much, and read it like _every_ day. Anyways! To the point! This story was mainly for me to see how good I would be at writing it for , and get a feel for it, so I didn't really plan it out that far. So, with my original outline, I have only a few chapters left with this story. Although, I wanna try and go farther than I had originally planned, I sort of wanna _end_ it like I originally planned. So, I'm writing this _long_ freakin' paragraph (that I'm wandering if some of you are _actually_ gonna take the time with read, because I sometimes tend to just read the story and skip over the author notes), to ask you to pick for me, _please_!:

A - I go farther than I originally planned, and stretch my brain to accommodate you and this story.

OR

B - I end the story where I originally planned, leaving you with only a few more chapters, if you don't mind.

_Please_ answer, cause I can't make up my mind!


	15. Chapter 15

Listen up ya'll! Now a few months back, a side of GaaNaru somehow jumped it's way into my story, and so this chapter is all about that. You can totally skip it if the couple isn't your cup of tea, because it's not _totally_ crucial to the story. I just thought it would be cute to add, as well explain the whole scroll thing and what happened that night with the drunken people, when Naruto and Gaara disappeared. So! Here you are, the fifteenth chapter! Naruto's POV! (Also! We're traveling back in time to see what kind of drunk Naruto is! Fun, huh?)

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the window, lighting the dark room. Naruto lay across the bed, his head propped on his arms as he stared out the window, solemnly.

He missed his teammates, even though they had only left two days ago… Stupid teme… Why did he have to sell him out to Temari, like that? The teme could easily have stayed behind, or even Sakura. But _no_… Stupid teme…

Naruto whined, as he turned on his back, and glared at the ceiling, pouting. He hadn't left his room for more than a few trips to the bathroom and to the kitchen, where he had snuck some _very_ delicious ramen to his room. He smiled, nearly drooling at the thought of his _delicious_ ramen.

Someone suddenly knocked at the door, startling him, as he sat up in a flash. Naruto stared warily at the door, not bothering to get up, as he leaned back on his hands.

"Naruto! Answer the door, it's me!", he heard Kankuro say through the door.

He sighed, relieved it wasn't Gaara… Ugh!… He really didn't wanna think about him, let alone see him, right now.

Naruto got up, and went to the door, opening it. His eyes landed on Kankuro, first, who was leaning against the doorway, smirking at him, before his eyes landed on Gaara. The Kazekage was leaning on the opposite wall, his arms crossed, as he gazed at Naruto, hopefully.

"Liar!", Naruto said, loudly, as he pointed an accusing finger at Kankuro, while glaring at him.

"Please", Kankuro said, snorting, "I just said that's 'it's me'. I never said that it was _just_ me"

"You still tricked me", Naruto said, pouting, as he crossed his arms, and looking to the side.

Kankuro snorted again, as he rolled his eyes, "Not my fault that you're easy to trick" With that, Kankuro turned and walked away, as Naruto looked uneasily at Gaara.

Gaara looked back at him, as the two of them silently stare at each other. The silence was a little… okay, _very_ uncomfortable. Naruto leaned a little against the doorway, as he shuffled his feet nervously. He was having a little trouble keeping eye contact, as he began to nervously shift his eyes up and down, anywhere to avoid those pale green ones.

"So… uh… Why did you have Kankuro trick me?", he asked the other, nervously.

"How else was I going to get you to see me?", Gaara said, silently.

Naruto pouted further. He found himself understanding where the other was coming from. If Gaara had come by himself, without tricking him, he would _never_ have opened the door… He would have been too scared to have _this_ uncomfortable moment with Gaara.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?", Gaara asked, as he looked down at the ground, shyly.

Naruto sniffed, nervously, as he rubbed his nose with his finger.

"Please?", Gaara asked, quietly, as he lifted his eyes to look shyly at him.

Naruto paused at the look, before he relented, nodding his head. He pushed off the doorway, and quickly shut his door as Gaara pushed off the wall, himself.

When he turned back to Gaara, the redhead nodded his head towards the side. Naruto started walking down the hallway, as the other walked by his side, the two of them quietly walking alongside each other.

The two continued walking until they found themselves walking quietly outside, the setting sun casting a beautiful glow about them.

Naruto glanced at Gaara out of the corner of his eye, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. He looked away quickly, trying to deny the fact that Gaara was beautiful in the sunset. He violently kicked the thought out of his head. He loved _Sasuke_ not Gaara.

He bit his lip nervously, as he chanced another glance at Gaara, before he closed his eyes tightly, as he put his arms behind his head. He growled mentally at himself. Stupid Gaara confusing him.

Unwillingly, thoughts of the other night appeared before his mind… He groaned mentally… He still couldn't believe what had happened that night…

* * *

Time-Traveling Back In Time With Naruto!

_Yay!_ Naruto happily hugged Gaara around his waist and nuzzled his face in the redheads shoulder.

He couldn't believe that he was actually cuddling with such a cutie!… Hmmm… What was his name again?… Oh well! That didn't matter! The redhead was _so_ pretty! Naruto giggled, as he tightened his hold on him.

As he was enjoying the company of… of… the pretty redhead, Naruto suddenly felt something touch his feet. He easily ignored it, as he continued nuzzling his pretty redhead.

Time was soon lost though, as Naruto was suddenly pulled down to the floor, along with the pretty redhead, and whatever that pink thingy was.

Naruto splayed out on the floor next to his pretty redhead, as he heard someone giggling.

The pretty redhead suddenly disappeared, as Naruto turned his head around, and the world spun around him. Where was he!?

"No! I need you!", he heard the pink thingy squeal.

Naruto whined, as he rubbed his forward, wishing _doom_ on the pink thingy! No squealing!… Ooh! But maybe the pink thingy didn't speak his language. Aww! But he didn't speak pinky!

He looked to the side, as he saw this black thingy start talking. Wow! So cool! "Wow… What… What's that… that… that thing that makes… you know", the black thingy said.

The black thingy suddenly sat up, seeming to dissolve into four black thingy's in his view, as all of the black thingy's loudly said, "Noise!"

"Sound!", Naruto yelled, smiling happily. Yay! He was smarter than the black thingy! Take that!

"What do you hear?", another voice said.

Naruto's eyes went wide, as he tilted his head backwards. He knew that voice! He did! He did! He did! It was… his name was… the pretty redhead!

He heard the pretty redhead speak some more, as he savored the sweet voice, before a loud banging noise broke through his hearing. Naruto whined, as he covered his ears with his hands, and looked up at the ceiling.

Wow! Why hadn't he ever notice how _interesting_ the ceiling was! You go your whole life thinking that it just _sat_ there, but look! Wow! The ceiling was _moving_! And it could _dance_! _Cool!_

Naruto enthusiastically watched the ceiling, before he turned his eyes to the black thingy being carried away by this _funny_ look grey blob thingy. Bye-Bye black thingy! Bye-Bye grey blob thingy!

He looked around, searching for his pretty redhead, and saw the _coolest_ things! A yellow big bird ruled the world, and flew in the air doing this strange dance, while that pink thingy from earlier, that he could remember didn't speak his language, began cheering their ruler on.

Naruto slowly moved his body, and got on his hands and knee's, when bam! There was the redhead!

He crawled slowly over to the other. He wished he could have moved faster, but the stupid world was spinning quickly, trying to stop him from his goal.

Haha! Take that spinning world! Naruto cheered, as he finally flung his arms around… _what_ was his name again?… Uhhh… the pretty redhead!

He nuzzled the pretty redhead. He couldn't believe that he had found the other again! But, he shouldn't have worried. He was Naruto Uzumaki! And he could do _anything!_

"Hey… Are you with the government?", the pretty redhead asked, suddenly.

Naruto eye's went wide with joy, as he happily crushed the other. The pretty redhead was _talking_ to him! He really _could_ do anything!

"I dunno! But you're _really_ pretty! What's your name? I bet it's _really_ pretty! How do you get your hair like that? Cause it's _really_ pretty!", Naruto chattered, excitedly.

He was about to go off, telling the pretty redhead how _pretty_ he was, when something stopped him. Naruto looked down, seeing a hand covering his mouth, before his eyes followed the hand up to the pretty redhead.

Oh… _Wow!_ The pretty redhead was touching him! _Yay!_

The pretty redhead suddenly leaned close, as he suspiciously looked all around. "Do you want to escape with me? We have to get out, or the government will get us!", he said.

Naruto's eyes shined with happiness, as he cupped his hands together… Oh _wow_!

"I'll go _anywhere _with you, pretty redhead!", Naruto said, breathlessly, as he died of joy on the inside.

The pretty redhead grabbed his hand, and led him out of the room, as he walked slowly, trying to use his amazing Naruto Uzumaki powers to make the world stop spinning.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning in a daze, as he stretched his body in bed, and looked around him, before he realized two things… One, he was naked in what appeared to be a strange bed, and two… he was in bed with freakin'_ Gaara!_

He let out a _manly_ squeal, as he turned around sharply, accidentally falling out of the bed.

Naruto hit the ground like a dead body, as he groaned loudly, clutching at his poor head. Damn… What happened!? One minute he's trying to figure out what language that pink thingy spoke, and the next he was _sleeping_ with _Gaara_!…

_Ugh_… That was it! _No_ more alcohol for him. Parties would become dull, sure, but if _this_ is what drinking meant, then _hello_ boring parties!

* * *

Naruto groaned mentally, as he relived that night in his mind, as well as the next morning. He still couldn't believe that they had_ slept_ together! And they had been dead drunk _too_!

He was close to finding a nice hard surface to bang his head against, before Gaara broke through his thoughts.

"Naruto?", Gaara whispered, catching his attention.

He looked at the redhead, with wide eyes, as he dropped his arms from behind his head. "Yeah?", he asked.

"I know you're confused about what happened that night", Gaara said, softly.

Naruto didn't bother nodding or saying anything. He knew that Gaara knew how confused he was. He wished Gaara could be as confused as he was, but _no_… That morning Gaara told Naruto how he truly felt.

He still couldn't believe _that_ either. Gaara_ loved _him… _Gaara_ loved _him_… Wow, it was kind of mind-boggling.

"So… I want to clear the air… First of all, what I told you was true. I love you", Gaara said, seriously, his voice nervous as he spoke.

"For how long?", Naruto asked, curiously.

He looked at Gaara, this time not stopping himself as he admired how… pretty Gaara looked in the sunset. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly, and he rubbed his cheek, awkwardly.

"I'm not sure… But… I remembering just stopping what I was doing one day, as the realization came to me… Ever since I've been trying to spend more time with you… _which _is why you're here", Gaara said, thoughtfully, as he turned his gaze onto Naruto.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the redhead, as he tilted his head in thought. "What do you mean?", Naruto asked.

His eyes went wide in wonder, as he watched Gaara's face light up in a heavy blush. Gaara sighed, before reached his robes and pulling a scroll out. "Here", he said, as he handed the scroll to Naruto, "This should explain everything"

"The scroll we brought you?", Naruto asked, as he took the scroll, looking at it, curiously.

Naruto slowly opened the scroll, and looked at it's contents before his eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open. The scroll was… _empty!?_ _Huh!?_ He looked at Gaara, raising an eyebrow in question.

Gaara blushed further, as he shook his head, before turning it where Naruto couldn't see his face. "Your mission was fake… I just wanted you to come visit", Gaara whispered.

Naruto looked at the other with shocked eyes, before he calmed somewhat, as he turned his focus on the scroll in his hands. So… Gaara had sent them on a phony mission _just_ so the redhead could see him?

A small, affectionate smile lit up Naruto's lips, as he looked back at Gaara.

"Hey, pretty redhead, wanna go catch some ramen to eat?", Naruto asked, shyly.

Gaara's eyes grew wide in disbelief, as he looked at him, before they softened. The redhead looked down at the ground, blushing as he shrugged.

Naruto laughed, as he grabbed onto Gaara's hand and began dragging the other away. "So, while we're eating you can tell me the rest, okay?", he said, happily.

He wasn't really sure what was going to happen, but for some reason, he found himself thinking whatever it was, he wouldn't mind that much… Hmmm… At least, whatever did happen he would be able to remember the pretty redhead's name this time!

* * *

Okay, people, I've made a decision! I hope those of you who don't want it to end won't be disappointed. I've _finally_ made the decision to just end it the original way… Which kind of sucks really, because I looked through my outline again, and with the way I had originally planned there are only two more chapters left, including this one… Sorry! But it kind of makes me happy really, because this story for me was all about trying out writing my first multi-chaptered fic for FF, and seeing how it would go and everything. And now that I'm at the finishing point, I'm really excited and happy that I've seen it through to the end… even if it took me a few months. So, sorry for those who don't want it to end, but if you _really_ like my story, clap your hands, cause I'm planning a sequel for it.


	16. Chapter 16

Last chapter! Aww, I can't believe it's the last chapter… Well, since I didn't want to view this chapter just through Kakashi's view, I switched POV's throughout this chapter, which I don't like doing. I like to stick to one POV.

* * *

Kakashi walked slowly behind his teammates, as he happily read his book. He listened to the sound of his footsteps mingling with the others footsteps, as he walked and read, alert to them, and the sounds around him, even if his mind was exploring his wonderful book.

As soon as Sasuke and Sakura's footsteps drained down to nothing, he immediately stopped, and peeked his eye over his book. His eyes landed on his teammates, as the two of them stared up at something, before his eyes slid up to focus on the gates of Konoha… they were home.

He smiled, as he looked up at the gate. It was _really_ nice to be home, again. He would have to have a chat with Tsunade about giving them bogus missions just to make the Kazekage happy.

"I can't wait to get home… Do we _have_ to report to Tsunade now?", Sakura asked, tiredly, as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"You two go on, and I'll go see her", Kakashi told them, as he put his book away.

He looked at Sakura, as she nodded and smiled thankfully at him, before he looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were staring distractedly at the gate. Kakashi smiled at him, remembering yesterday, when had decided to be brave. He sighed, mentally, in pleasure, upon thinking how _wonderful _it was to touch his little raven… even if Sasuke had retaliated.

Kakashi pouted under his mask, as he rubbed his cheek, childishly. The pretty raven sure knew how to pack a punch.

"See you guys later!", Sakura said, as she waved at them, before walking off to the gate.

Kakashi watched her for a second, before he looked back at Sasuke, who finally turned his own eyes to look at him. He took a few steps towards the younger, as he smiled at him with his visible eye.

"After I report to Tsunade, why don't we enjoy a meal together at Ichiraku?", Kakashi mused, happily.

A light blush stained Sasuke's cheek, as he glared at him, before turning his head away, remaining silent over the question. Kakashi stared at him for a moment, wandering if the other was even going to answer him, before he shrugged.

He walked forward, passing Sasuke, before he stopped, and turned his head a little to smile down at him with his eye. "Wonderful! I can't wait!", he said, enthusiastically.

Sasuke's eyes widened, confused, before he glared up at him, growling silently. "What the fuck are you talking about!? I didn't say anything!", Sasuke snapped at him.

"Exactly! You didn't say anything. So, see you then", Kakashi said, as he turned straight, and walked off towards the gate, smiling excitedly at the prospect of eating with his beloved.

"Fucking _pervert_!", he heard Sasuke yelled at him.

He smiled brightly beneath his mask. It was always so fun to stir Sasuke up.

* * *

Sasuke glared at Kakashi's back, as he watched the older man walk away. Fucking baka Jounin… He rubbed his forehead angrily, as he followed Kakashi towards the gate. At the gate, he glared at Kakashi some more, before he walked off towards the Uchiha compound.

When he reached his home, he entered quietly, closing the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes, placing them neatly on the floor, before he walked to his bathroom.

Sasuke turned on the shower, before he turned to the mirror, as he looked at his eyes, quietly. He bit his lip, as he drifted back to yesterday in his mind. There were two parts to the deal he had agreed to. The first had been to warn Deidara, and make sure he at least got away alive, so he could be punished by the person he had made the deal with. And the second part…

He groaned, as he closed his eyes and rubbed them, trying to rub the second part of the deal out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it… Although, he knew that he would have to do it. That person had him in a bind.

He rolled his eyes, and turned back to the shower as he took his shirt off… He would rather worry about it tomorrow, and forget it for now.

* * *

Pausing at the door to the Hokage's office, Kakashi knocked politely on it.

"Come in!", he heard Tsunade say.

He opened the door, his eye focusing over on Tsunade, as she sat at her desk. Shizune stood next to her mistress, holding a stack of papers in her arms, as she and Tsunade looked up at him, surprised.

"You're a little early, aren't you? I figured that Gaara would keep you guys in Suna for as long as possible", Tsunade mused, smirking at him.

Kakashi walked forward, before stopping in front of her desk, as he smiled at her with his eye. "Sorry, but we had a few complications on our trip. But I'm sure that Gaara enjoyed the fact that we left Naruto with him", he told her, amusedly.

"Hm. Let's hope staying in Suna, will do the brat some good. Now, what complications did you have?", Tsunade asked, before she let out a small yawn.

"Well… let's see… We were attacked by random thieves, Sasuke became blind, we were attacked by two Akatsuki members, Sasuke was kidnapped, and then Sasuke escaped on his own, with his sight back, suddenly", Kakashi said, lightly, as he listed off everything, going over them in his mind.

Tsunade sighed, as she picked up a bottle of sake and poured some for herself in a glass. She stared down at it, looking thoughtful. "I'm guessing that the Akatsuki members you encountered got away", she guessed.

Kakashi nodded, watching her seriously, as she glanced at him, nodding herself, before looking down at her glass as she raised it to her lips. The glass paused at her lips, as she looked up at him again. "Several ANBU have reported increased activity with the Akatsuki, and sightings of at least four of them. They're up to something", she said.

"Do you think Naruto will be okay?", Kakashi asked, as he thought over the matter.

"Of course", Tsunade said, snorting, "As if Gaara would let anything happen to him… No, they'll be fine together. What I'm curious about is the Uchiha. You said that he was kidnapped, yet escaped on his own. Explain"

"Well… Uh, I can't", Kakashi chuckled, sweat dropping, as he nervously scratched his eyebrow.

Tsunade glared up at him, raising an eyebrow, as she lowered her glass. "What do you mean you can't?", she asked, raising her voice.

"Sasuke's been a little tight-lipped about it. When I tried to question him, he quickly changed the subject", Kakashi informed her.

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment, before she downed her drink, and sat her glass down on the desk with a clack. She put her elbow on the desk, and placed her chin in her hand, as she looked at him, bored.

"Well, something obviously happened. I want three different reports out of you and your team. I want to know_ everything_, down to the smallest details", she ordered.

Kakashi nodded, and he was about to leave, when Tsunade threw her arm up in the air, halting him. He looked down at her, as she looked up at him seriously, frowning.

"Until we sort everything out, I want you to keep a close on the Uchiha", Tsunade said.

He frowned underneath his mask, as he narrowed his eye at her, understanding why she was ordering him to keep an on the raven. "You think that he's involved with the Akatsuki?", he said, shortly.

"Not exactly… But it's suspicious, and I don't want another Orochimaru incident. I'm sure you don't either", Tsunade said, shrugging.

Kakashi nodded, closing his eye and sighing. He decided to just leave without another word. Tsunade acting suspicious of his beloved raven grated too much on his nerves. He disappeared with a poof, intent on going to see the raven.

* * *

Sasuke was kicking himself mentally, as he stood in front of the restaurant. He didn't even know why he was here. Kakashi was the delusional one who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

He crossed his arms, and shook his head as he turned away, beginning to walk home. Before he could take a step though, he jumped as a loud poof made it to his ears and a hand landed on his shoulder.

He jumped away from the hand, turning to face the intruder. Sasuke glared up at the older man, as Kakashi smiled happily down at him with his eye.

"Where were you going, Sasuke? I thought we were going to enjoy a nice meal together? You shouldn't go back on your promises, you know", Kakashi told him, earnestly, as if teaching him a lesson.

"I didn't _say_ anything!", Sasuke snapped at him, referring to earlier.

"Of course you did, Sasuke. Don't you remember?", Kakashi said, taunting him.

He growled, as he glared harder at the other, squeezing his fists tightly together, before letting them go, releasing the pressure.

"You're trying to drive me _insane_, _aren't _you?", Sasuke asked, calmly, resisting the urge to strangle the man. He _tried_ to remind himself that he _loved_ this man, and you don't kill those that you love… Unless you were Itachi.

"Hm. It crossed my mind, but no. Now! Let's eat!", Kakashi said, cheerfully.

He snatched Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke found himself being pulled into Ichiraku, unwillingly.

Kakashi pulled him up to the bar, before he let go of his hand, as he sat down, placing his arms on the counter. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the man, as he reluctantly sat down next to the other.

"So, what'll you have?", Ichiraku asked them, as he leaned on the counter, smiling pleasantly.

"Just the usual", Kakashi said.

When the old man looked at Sasuke, he just shrugged, not really caring. "Usual", he murmured, low.

Ichiraku nodded, and went to fill their orders, as Sasuke crossed his arms, and quietly looked at Kakashi, watching the man. He watched as the older man watched the progress of their food, while lightly tapping his fingers on the counter. Kakashi must have sensed that he was being watched, and turned his head to look back at him, curiously.

Sasuke turned his head away, embarrassed at being caught, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. He didn't know why his stupid cheeks always had to betray him.

Sasuke looked up, as Ichiraku placed their bowls in front of them, before going back to fill other orders. He picked up his chopsticks, glancing at Kakashi who was doing the same thing, as he done so. He broke them apart, and muttered a quiet, "Itadakimasu", before he began eating.

He only ate a few mouthfuls, before he took a peek at Kakashi, turning his head barely a fraction, to look at him. Kakashi was smiling at him, with his visible eye, his finished bowl of ramen sitting in front of him.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at the man, curious why the man was just sitting there _staring_ at him.

"What?", he asked, touching his cheek, wandering if he had made a mess.

Kakashi chuckled, and shook his head, refusing to answer. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and looked down at his bowl, as he spun a few noodles around the sticks. He knew that he was blushing, but he ignored it, choosing rather to focus on his food.

He was so focused on his food, that when he felt something brush his side, he jumped rather noticeably, his head snapping to the side.

His head nearly collided with Kakashi's, as the older man leaned in so close to him, that he could feel the man's breath on his cheek, when he turned his head back. Sasuke stared rather intently at his bowl, as he clutched tightly at his chopsticks. He cursed, mentally, knowing that his cheeks were definitely flaming by now, rivaling that of a strawberry.

"Move", he quietly muttered.

"Hmmm… Don't feel like it. You know, Sasuke, you smell really good", Kakashi murmured low, his breath ghosting over Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke bit his lip, as his eyes grew unnaturally wide. Yeah, if he wasn't a strawberry then, he _sure_ fucking was now. What the hell was the baka playing at!? "You know, you're very pretty when you blush", Kakashi said, as a finger caressed his cheek, lightly.

"I'm _not_ blushing!", Sasuke squeaked out, angrily.

Kakashi chuckled, his breath washing over Sasuke's ear, causing him to bite on lip harder, near enough to cause blood to leak from it.

"Your cheeks beg to differ, Sasuke", the older man whispered, a seductive edge creeping into his voice. Sasuke turned his head a fraction at the tone of his voice, confused as to where it was coming from. "Hey, Sasuke… Can I ask you a question?", Kakashi asked, placing his arm on the counter, close to Sasuke's bowl.

Sasuke was about to answer, when the sound of someone clearing their throat reached his ears. Sasuke and Kakashi looked over their shoulders, their eyes falling on Kiba and Shino.

"Whoa, Kakashi. Didn't know you were hitting on your students now a days", Kiba joked. Kiba stood there, smiling widely, while Shino stood at his side, expressionless.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, who was still looking at the others, his body _too_ close to his own. He felt his cheeks burn more than he thought they could, as he lost it for a second there, and stabbed Kakashi's hand with his chopsticks.

He was happy at the fact that Kakashi flew backwards, and fell off his stool at the stabbing. Well he kind of did feel bad this time about causing the man pain, but at least he wasn't invading his space, anymore.

Kakashi stood up, as Sasuke turned around on his stool, looking apologetically at the other, who looked back at him, obviously pouting underneath his mask.

"You're always so mean, Sasuke", Kakashi said, before he sighed, closing his eye dramatically, "And to think that I was going to all the trouble of asking you out"

His eyes grew wide again, his jaw nearly dropping in shock at the older mans words. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, as Shino and Kiba removed themselves from the scene, discretely.

"You were _not_! Don't say things like that!", Sasuke said, sounding as angry as he could. Inside though, he felt his heart melt a little.

He saw Kakashi's visible eye grow a little wide, before drooping a little, in either sadness or boredom. Sasuke couldn't really tell at the moment, unsure if was _sure_ about anything at the moment.

"Oh. So you're not interested, then?", Kakashi asked, his voice tilting heavily in sadness.

Sasuke bit his lip, as he pushed off the stool, and crossed his arms, glancing nervously from the floor to the man before him.

"You… You're serious?… Oh… I… I didn't know", Sasuke mumbled, stumbling over his words, nervously, "Well, I… uh, I never really said that I… you know… wasn't…" He was so embarrassed that he had actually said that, that he firmly kept his focus on the ground, feeling his cheeks burn terribly. He sounded like a fucking _schoolgirl_ with a crush.

Kakashi's feet walked into his view of the floor, before his view tilted up, as Kakashi cupped his chin, lifting his head, so their eyes clashed.

"Really, hm?", Kakashi whispered, excitedly, his eyes shining with hope, "Well, I would try and ask you out, but I'm a little afraid of getting hurt again. I mean, punched and stabbed - You _do_ know how to make quite an impression"

Sasuke glared at him, as he crossed his arms, and took a step backwards, his chin falling out of Kakashi's grasp.

"So do you, _pervert_. First you _molested_ me, then you _hit_ on me. You're incorrigible", Sasuke said, sharply.

Kakashi smiled at him, with his eye, the two of them remaining silent for a moment, before Sasuke _swore_ that he smirk form beneath the mans mask. "I have a proposition, although I must ask you not to hurt me for it", Kakashi said.

"Hn. Not making any promises", Sasuke hummed, smirking a little himself, curious as to what the proposition was.

"One, we can go for a walk, while you tell me _all_ about what happened while you were kidnapped… Or two, You go on date with me, sometime"

He narrowed his eyes at the Jounin, as his smirk widened, amusedly. "You're _bribing_ me to go on a date with you?", he asked, already knowing the answer.

Kakashi shrugged, as he put his hands in his pockets, and tilting his head to the side, not answering.

Sasuke laughed slightly, as he rolled his eyes, his smirk dissolving into a satisfied smile. He couldn't believe that Kakashi _actually_ wanted to got out with him. Little butterflies swarmed around in his stomach, as he turned his back to Kakashi, and walked towards the exit. He decided to leave the other in suspense, as he just murmured, "Hn"

Sasuke walked outside, wandering what Kakashi was going to do next.

"See you tomorrow night, then!", Kakashi yelled after him, suddenly.

He froze, as he saw villagers around him, turn to look his way, causing him to blush and duck his head. He began walking away again, staring down at the ground, as he thought over what all had just happened at Ichiraku.

A bright smile formed his lips, as his entire being brightened up at his thoughts. Tomorrow night?… He cheered on the inside, barely resisting the urge to jump up and down happily… He couldn't wait…

* * *

Well… that's it… Sad that it's over, right? Well, if you want more, like I said in the last chapter, I'm planning a sequel. It'll have all the answers unanswered in this one - like, who the mystery person was? What was the second half of the deal? Will Kakashi and Sasuke go on a date?… Not sure what else. But if you're dying to know, then you'll have to wait a little bit and look for the sequel. I've already started planning it and have some great ideas to play off of, so it should be on FF soon… Thanks for reading!


End file.
